Estrellas I: Luz Furtiva
by Guissy Hale Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan no recordaba nada, ni siquiera quién era. Pero saltaba a la vista que estaba metida en un lío. ¡En un lío espantoso! Y necesitaba desesperadamente la ayuda de Edward si quería conservar la vida y descubrir en que lio estaba metida.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary Completo: Bella Swan no recordaba nada, ni siquiera quién era. Pero saltaba a la vista que estaba metida en un lío. ¡En un lío espantoso! Y necesitaba desesperadamente la ayuda de Edward Cullen si quería conservar la vida y descubrir de qué clase de embrollo se trataba.  
>Desde que había puesto sus ojos en la frágil belleza de Bella, el impasible detective privado Edward Cullen tenía la sensación que era él quien estaba a punto de olvidar quién era. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que Bella no había cometido ningún delito. Pero ¿qué hacía ella con una bolsa llena de dinero y un diamante del tamaño de un puño? ¿Y cómo iba a desenredar él aquel misterio si a cada paso se tropezaba con su propio corazón?<strong>

**Hola lectoras jejeje aki vamos de nuevo kn otra super adaptacion jejeje espero les guste la historia jeje**

**Disfruten**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 1**

Edward Cullen no se hallaba en su mejor momento cuando la mujer de sus sueños entró en su despacho.

Su secretaria se había despedido el día anterior. Como secretaría no valía gran cosa, desde luego, pues prestaba más atención a su manicura que al teléfono, pero aun así Edward necesitaba a alguien que mantuviera las cosas en orden y se ocupara de los archivos. Ni siquiera el ascenso que le había prometido, movido por la desesperación, había hecho tambalearse la repentina decisión de la chica de convertirse en una estrella de la canción country.

De modo que en ese momento su secretaria iba en una camioneta de segunda mano rumbo a Nashville, y mi oficina estaba tan llena de obstáculos como los veinte kilómetros de socavones que Edward le deseaba sinceramente a la cantante de marras, la cual, por cierto parecía llevar uno o dos meses con la cabeza en otra parte, impresión que Edward confirmó cuando, al abrir un cajón del archivador, encontró un emparedado de mortadela. Por los menos, eso le pareció aquel engrudo metido en una bolsa de plástico y archivado bajo la letra A. ¿De «almuerzo»?

No se molestó en maldecir, ni en contestar al teléfono, que sonaba insistentemente sobre el escritorio vacío de la recepción. Tenía que mecanografiar unos informes, y, dado que escribir a máquina no se contaba entre sus más consumadas habilidades, quería ponerse cuanto antes con ello.

Investigaciones Cullen no era lo que llamaríamos una empresa boyante, pero a Edward le convenía, al igual que le convenía aquella destartalada oficina de dos habitaciones embutida en la última planta de un angosto edificio de fábrica de ladrillo y cañerías malolientes, situado en la parte noroeste de Washington D.C. Él podía prescindir de mullidas alfombras y muebles pulimentados. Había crecido entre pompas y oropeles, y se había hartado de todo ello antes de alcanzar los veinte años. Ahora, a los treinta, con un pésimo matrimonio a sus espaldas y una familia a la que su modo de vida seguía escandalizando, era un hombre sobradamente satisfecho. Disponía de una licencia de detective, una reputación intachable y suficientes ingresos para mantener a flote la agencia.

Aunque, a decir verdad, las ganancias del negocio le estaban dando algunos quebraderos de cabeza últimamente. Edward se hallaba en lo que a él le gustaba llamar «un momento de calma». Sus trabajos, en su mayoría casos relacionados con seguros y conflictos domésticos, se hallaban unos peldaños por debajo de las emociones fuertes que imaginaba cuando decidió convertirse en detective privado. Acababa de resolver dos casos, dos fraudes de seguros de poca monta para los que no había tenido que derrochar ni esfuerzo ni inventiva, y no había recibido ningún otro encargo. El avariento vampiro de su casero amenazaba con subirle el alquiler, el motor de su coche hacía ruidos extraños y el aire acondicionado de la oficina se había escacharrado. Y, para colmo, el tejado volvía a tener goteras.

Edward agarró el esmirriado filodendro que la traidora de su secretaria se había dejado al irse y lo colocó sobre el suelo desnudo, debajo de la copiosa gotera, confiando en que se ahogara. Oyó el zumbido de una voz en el contestador automático. Era su madre. Señor, pensó, ¿es que no podía librarse de ella ni a sol ni a sombra?

—Edward, querido, espero que no hayas olvidado el baile de la embajada. Ya sabes que tienes que acompañar a Thanya Denali. El otro día comí con su tía y me dijo que ha vuelto guapísima de su viaje a Mónaco.

—Sí, ya, ya —masculló Edward, y miró el ordenador achicando los ojos. Sus relaciones con las máquinas eran más bien escasas y recelosas. Pese a todo, se sentó frente a la pantalla mientras su madre seguía parloteando.

—¿Has llevado el frac al tinte? Acuérdate de cortarte el pelo, que la última vez que te vi estabas hecho un adefesio.

«Y no olvides lavarte bien las orejas», pensó él agriamente, y desconectó el contestador. Su madre no aceptaría jamás que el estilo de vida de los Cullen no era para él, que él no quería pasarse la vida yendo a cenar al club de campo o paseando por Washington a aburridas ex debutantes, y que su opinión no cambiaría por más que ella se empeñara en convencerlo.

Él siempre se había sentido atraído por la aventura, y aunque luchar a brazo partido para pasar a máquina un informe sobre el leñazo que había fingido un pobre diablo a fin de cobrar un seguro no era precisamente una tarea a la altura de Sam Spade, a él le bastaba. Sobre todo, no se sentía inútil, ni aburrido, ni fuera de lugar. Le gustaba oír el ruido del tráfico al otro lado de su ventana, a pesar de que sólo la había abierto porque el avaro de su casero se empeñaba en no poner aire acondicionado central, y la unidad de la oficina estaba rota. Hacía un calor sofocante y entraba la lluvia, pero con la ventana cerrada la oficina le hubiera resultado tan opresiva y asfixiante como una tumba.

El sudor que le corría por la espalda lo sacaba de quicio. Se había quedado en vaqueros y camiseta y sus largos dedos trastabillaban un poco sobre el teclado.

De cuando en cuando tenía que apartarse el pelo de la cara, lo cual contribuía a empeorar su humor. Su madre tenía razón. Tenía que cortárselo. De modo que, cuando volvió a caerle un mechón sobre la cara, procuró hacer caso omiso, lo mismo que procuraba ignorar el sudor, el bochorno, el rugido del tráfico y el goteo incesante del techo. Allí sentado, golpeando metódicamente una tecla tras otra, era un hombre sumamente guapo con cara de malas pulgas.

Había heredado el físico de los Cullen: los astutos ojos verdes que podían volverse tan afilados como el cristal de una botella rota o tan suaves como la bruma del mar, dependiendo de su humor; su pelo marrón oscuro, que tendía a ondularse y que en ese momento se le rizaba sobre la nuca y por encima de las orejas, poniéndolo furioso; su nariz recta, distinguida y un tanto larga; su boca firme y rápida para sonreír cuando estaba de buen humor y para bramar cuando no lo estaba. Aunque su rostro se había afilado desde los tiempos de su vergonzante adolescencia de querubín, todavía presentaba hoyuelos. Estaba deseando hacerse mayor por si, con un poco de suerte, se convertían en viriles arrugas. Él siempre había querido tener cara de malo, pero le había tocado en suerte aquella fisonomía untuosa y lánguida propia de una portada de GQ, revista para la que, por imperativo familiar y a pesar de sus muchas protestas, había posado cuando tenía unos veinticinco años.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez Edward oyó la voz de su hermana, muy alterada porque se había perdido un tedioso cóctel en honor de cierto panzudo senador al que ella respaldaba. Edward pensó en arrancar el puñetero aparato de la pared y tirarlo, junto con la insidiosa voz de su hermana, por la ventana que daba a la bulliciosa avenida Wisconsin.

Justo en ese momento, la lluvia, que hacía aún más insoportable aquel bochorno, comenzó a gotear directamente sobre su coronilla. El ordenador se apagó por pura malicia, y el café que estaba calentando rompió a hervir y rebosó emitiendo un malicioso siseo. Edward se levantó de un salto y al agarrar la cafetera se quemó la mano. Tiró la cafetera al suelo, el cristal se hizo añicos, el café caliente se derramó en todas direcciones y Edward lanzó un juramento. Abrió un cajón y, al sacar un montón de servilletas de papel, se cortó el pulgar con el filo letal de la lima de uñas de su ex secretaria.

Cuando la mujer de sus sueños entró en la oficina, Edward, que seguía maldiciendo, estaba sangrando y acababa de tropezarse con el filodendro colocado en medio del suelo, ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Ella se quedó donde estaba, mojada por la lluvia, con la cara pálida como una muerta y los ojos como platos.

—Disculpe —su voz parecía oxidada, como si hiciera días que no la usaba—, creo que me he equivocado de oficina —retrocedió ligeramente y fijó sus grandes ojos castaños en el nombre impreso sobre la puerta. Vaciló y luego volvió a mirar a Edward—. ¿Es usted el señor Cullen?

Él se quedó sin habla un instante. Sabía que estaba mirando fijamente a la chica. No podía evitarlo. Sencillamente, se le había parado el corazón. Las rodillas le flaqueaban. Y lo único que pensaba era: «Ahí estás, por fin. ¿Por qué demonios has tardado tanto?». Pero, dado que aquello era ridículo, procuró poner cara de avezado detective.

—Sí —recordó que llevaba un pañuelo en el bolsillo y lo enrolló alrededor de su dedo manchado de sangre—. Acabo de tener un pequeño accidente.

—Ya lo veo —dijo ella, a pesar de que seguía mirando fijamente su cara—. Creo que he llegado en mal momento. No tenía cita. Pensé que tal vez...

—Me parece que tengo la agenda libre.

Edward no quería que la chica se fuera bajo ningún concepto. A pesar del absurdo efecto que había surtido sobre él nada más verla, era una cliente en potencia. Y, francamente, nunca una mujer tan perfecta habría cruzado la sagrada puerta de Sam Spade.

Era morena y preciosa, y parecía desconcertada. Tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros, mojado y recto como la lluvia. Sus ojos eran castaños como el bourbon, y su tez era delicada como la de un hada, a pesar de que no le habría ido mal un poco de color. Su rostro tenía forma de corazón, sus mejillas formaban una suave curva y su boca sin pintar era carnosa y de expresión seria.

La lluvia le había arruinado el traje y los zapatos. Edward observó que eran de la mejor calidad y que tenían ese aire discretamente exclusivo que sólo podía encontrarse en los salones de los mejores diseñadotes. La bolsa de loneta que agarraba con las dos manos contrastaba vivamente con su traje de seda azul.

Una damisela en apuros, pensó Edward, y sus labios se curvaron. Justo lo que le había recetado el médico.

—¿Por qué no entra y cierra la puerta, señorita...?

Ella apretó con más fuerza la bolsa y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

— ¿Es usted detective privado?

—Eso pone en la puerta —Edward sonrió de nuevo, exhibiendo con descaro sus hoyuelos mientras observaba cómo se mordisqueaba la chica su encantador labio inferior. A él si que le hubiera gustado mordisqueárselo. Lo cual, pensó con cierto alivio, era mucho más compresible que el pasmo que había experimentado al verla. La lascivia era un sentimiento que podía comprender fácilmente—.Vayamos a mi despacho —observó un momento los desperfectos: el vaso roto de la cafetera, los posos desparramados, las manchas de café—. Creo que por ahora he acabado aquí.

—Está bien —ella respiró hondo, dio un paso adelante y cerró la puerta. Imaginaba que debía empezar por alguna parte.

Pasó por encima de los restos de la cafetera y siguió a Edward a la habitación contigua, amueblada con poco más que un escritorio y un par de sillas de saldo. Pero, en fin, no podía ponerse puntillosa con la decoración, se dijo ella, y aguardó mientras Edward se sentaba tras su mesa y le lanzaba una rápida sonrisa.

— ¿Tiene...? ¿Podría...? —ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y procuró concentrarse—. ¿Tiene algún tipo de identificación que pueda enseñarme?

Intrigado, Edward sacó su licencia y se la entregó. Notó que ella llevaba un bonito anillo en cada mano. Uno era una piedra cuadrada de cuarzo citrino, con un engarce antiguo; el otro tenía tres piedras de diversos colores. Ella se sujetó el pelo tras la oreja mientras observaba la licencia como si sopesara cada palabra, y Edward advirtió que sus pendientes iban a juego con el anillo de las tres piedras.

— ¿Le importaría decirme cuál es el problema, Señorita...?

—Creo... —ella le devolvió la licencia y agarró de nuevo la bolsa de loneta con las dos manos—..., creo que quiero contratar sus servicios —fijó de nuevo la mirada en él con la misma intensidad con que había mirado la licencia—. ¿Se ocupa usted de casos de personas desaparecidas?

« ¿A quién has perdido, cariño?», se preguntó él. Confiaba en que no fuera a su marido.

—Sí, así es.

— ¿Y su, eh, su tarifa?

—Veinticinco dólares al día, más gastos —al ver que ella asentía con la cabeza, Edward abrió un cuaderno y tomó un bolígrafo—. ¿A quién quiere que encuentre?

Ella inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire.

—A mí. Necesito que me encuentre a mí.

Edward la miró fijamente mientras daba golpecitos con el bolígrafo en el cuaderno.

—Creo que eso ya lo he hecho. ¿Quiere que le envíe la factura o prefiere pagarme ahora?

—No —ella sintió que se resquebrajaba por dentro. Había aguantado mucho tiempo, o al menos eso le parecía, pero de pronto sentía que la rama a la que se había estado aferrando desde que el mundo se hundiera bajo sus pies empezaba a romperse—. No recuerdo nada. Yo no...—se le quebró la voz. Apartó las manos de la bolsa que sujetaba sobre el regazo y se tapó la cara—. No sé quién soy. No sé quién soy —sollozó—. No sé quién soy.

* * *

><p><strong>Baya pobre Bella ke no sabe kien es? jeje la ayudara Edward? mmm yo creo ke sii jejeje<strong>

**no sean malas y dejenme uns cuantos reviews para subirles el sigte jeje**

**cuidence byee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ke tal stan? jeje espero ke disfrutando de esta bella historia jejeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 2**

—A mí. Necesito que me encuentre a mí.

Edward la miró fijamente mientras daba golpecitos con el bolígrafo en el cuaderno.

—Creo que eso ya lo he hecho. ¿Quiere que le envíe la factura o prefiere pagarme ahora?

—No —ella sintió que se resquebrajaba por dentro. Había aguantado mucho tiempo, o al menos eso le parecía, pero de pronto sentía que la rama a la que se había estado aferrando desde que el mundo se hundiera bajo sus pies empezaba a romperse—. No recuerdo nada. Yo no...—se le quebró la voz. Apartó las manos de la bolsa que sujetaba sobre el regazo y se tapó la cara—. No sé quién soy. No sé quién soy —sollozó—. No sé quién soy.

Edward conocía los síntomas de la histeria. Se había criado con mujeres que lloraban a lágrima viva y sollozaban hasta asfixiarse por cualquier motivo, ya fuera una uña rota o un matrimonio deshecho. Así que se levantó de su mesa armado con una caja de pañuelos de papel y la puso delante de la chica.

—Ten, cariño. No te preocupes. Todo se arreglará —mientras hablaba, le secó la cara con delicada destreza. Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano, le acarició el pelo y observó sus ojos llorosos.

—Lo siento, no puedo...

—Desahógate —le dijo él. — Te sentirás mejor —Edward se incorporó, entró en el cuarto de baño, que era del tamaño de un armario, y llenó de agua un vaso de plástico.

Tras empapar un buen puñado de pañuelos y aplastar tres vasitos de plástico, ella dejó escapar al fin un suspirito tembloroso.

—Lo siento. Gracias. Ya me siento mejor —se sonrojó ligeramente mientras recogía los pañuelos y los vasitos arrugados.

Edward lo tiró todo a la papelera y apoyó la cadera en el pico de su mesa.

—¿Quieres contármelo ahora?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, entrelazó los dedos y empezó a retorcérselos.

—Yo... No hay mucho que contar. Simplemente no, recuerdo nada. Ni quién soy, ni a qué me dedico, ni de dónde procedo. No recuerdo a mis amigos, ni a mi familia. Nada —se le quebró de nuevo la voz y exhaló lentamente—. Nada —repitió.

Edward pensó de pronto que aquello era un sueño hecho realidad: una mujer hermosa y sin pasado que salía de la lluvia y entraba en su despacho. Lanzó una mirada a la bolsa que ella seguía sujetando sobre las rodillas.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué es lo primero que recuerdas?

—Esta mañana me desperté en la habitación de un pequeño hotel de la calle Dieciséis —reclinó la cabeza contra la silla, cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse—. Incluso eso está confuso. Estaba acurrucada en la cama, y había una silla apoyada bajo el pomo de la puerta. Estaba lloviendo. Oía la lluvia. Estaba aturdida y desorientada, pero mi corazón latía tan fuerte como si acabara de despertarme de una pesadilla. Todavía tenía los zapatos puestos. Recuerdo que me pregunté por qué me había metido en la cama con los zapatos puestos. La habitación estaba a oscuras y el aire parecía viciado. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas. Me sentía muy cansada y aturdida, así que entré en el cuarto de baño para lavarme la cara —abrió los ojos y miró a Edward—.Vi mi cara en el espejo. Un espejito feo, con picaduras negras donde faltaba el azogue. Y no me sonaba de nada. La cara —alzó una mano y se la pasó por la mejilla y la mandíbula—. No reconocía mi cara. No recordaba el nombre que iba con aquella cara, ni sus ideas, ni sus planes, ni su pasado... No sabía cómo había llegado a aquella horrible habitación. Busqué en los cajones y en el armario, pero no había nada. Nada de ropa. Me daba miedo quedarme allí, pero no sabía adonde ir.

— ¿Y esa bolsa? ¿Era lo único que tenía?

—Sí —apretó de nuevo la bolsa—. No tenía monedero, ni cartera, ni llaves. Esto estaba en mi bolsillo —metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un pedacito de papel arrancado de un cuaderno.

Edward lo tomó y leyó la nota garabateada con prisa:

_Bella, quedamos a las 7, ¿de acuerdo? Alice._

— No sé qué significa. Vi un periódico. Hoy es viernes.

—Mmm. Escríbelo —dijo Edward, dándole un cuaderno y una pluma.

—¿Qué?

—Escribe lo que pone la nota.

—Ah ella se mordisqueó de nuevo el labio y obedeció.

Edward le quitó el cuaderno y lo colocó junto a la nota.

—Bueno, está claro que no eres Alice, así que yo diría que eres Bella.

Ella parpadeó y tragó saliva.

— ¿Por qué?

—Yo diría que, por su letra, Alice es zurda. Tú eres diestra. Tienes una letra pulcra y sencilla. Alice hace unos garabatos impacientes Y, además, la nota estaba en tu bolsillo. Lo más probable es que seas Bella.

—Bella —ella intentó asumir aquel nombre, confiando en encontrar en él la textura y el gusto de su identidad. Pero le supo seco y extraño. —No significa nada para mí.

—Significa que ya podemos ponerte un nombre. Algo es algo. Cuéntame qué hiciste luego.

Ella parpadeó, distraída.

—Oh, yo... Había un listín telefónico en la habitación. Busqué las agencias de detectives.

— ¿Por qué elegiste la mía?

—Por el nombre. Tenía garra —consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa—. Empecé a marcar, pero luego pensé que quizá me dieran largas y que tal vez si me presentaba aquí... Así que esperé en la habitación hasta que llegó la hora de abrir las oficinas. Caminé un rato y luego tomé un taxi. Y aquí estoy.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste al hospital o llamaste a un médico?

—Lo pensé —ella se miró las manos—. Pero no lo hice.

Se estaba dejando algo en el tintero, pensó Edward, y, rodeando la mesa, abrió un cajón y sacó una chocolatina.

—No me has dicho si te paraste a desayunar —la vio observar la chocolatina con perplejidad y cierto regocijo—. Esto te sostendrá en pie hasta que consigamos algo mejor.

—Gracias —ella desenvolvió la chocolatina con movimientos pulcros y precisos. Quizás el cosquilleo que notaba en el estómago fuera en parte de hambre—. Señor Cullen, puede que haya personas preocupadas por mí. Familiares o amigos. Puede incluso que tenga hijos. No lo sé —sus ojos se ensombrecieron, fijos en un punto más allá del hombro de Edward—. Creo que no. No creo que nadie pueda olvidar que tiene hijos. Pero quizás haya gente preocupada por mí, preguntándose qué me ha pasado. Por qué no fui a casa anoche.

—Podrías haber acudido a la policía.

—No quería hacerlo —su voz sonó crispada y firme—. No hasta que... No, no quiero implicar en esto a la policía —se limpió los dedos en un pañuelo limpio que a continuación comenzó a rasgar en tiras—. Puede que me esté buscando alguien que no sea un amigo, ni un familiar. Alguien a quien no le preocupe mi bienestar. Ignoro a qué se debe esa impresión, pero sé que tengo miedo. No es sólo que haya perdido la memoria. Es que no podré entender nada, nada en absoluto, hasta que no sepa quién soy.

Tal vez fuera por aquellos grandes ojos llorosos que se alzaban hacia él, o por sus manos inquietas de damisela en apuros. Fuera cual fuese la razón, el caso es que Edward no pudo evitar exhibirse un poco.

—Yo puedo decirte un par de cosas para empezar. Eres una chica inteligente, de veintipocos años. Tienes estilo y buen gusto para el color, y dinero suficiente para permitirte zapatos italianos y trajes de seda. Eres limpia y posiblemente muy ordenada. Prefieres lo sutil a lo obvio. Dado que no pareces muy astuta, yo diría que no se te da bien mentir. No pierdes los estribos fácilmente te gusta el chocolate.

Ella hizo una bola con el envoltorio de la chocolatina.

— ¿Por qué ha llegado a esa conclusión?

—Porque hablas bien, incluso cuando estás asustada. Pensaste en cómo podías afrontar esta situación y procediste paso a paso, de manera lógica. Vistes bien. Prefieres la calidad a la ostentación. Llevas hecha la manicura, pero tu laca de uñas no es llamativa. Tus joyas son raras, originales, pero no ostentosas. Y me estás ocultando algo desde que entraste por esa puerta porque todavía no has decidido si puedes confiar en mí.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo?

—Tú dirás.

Ella asintió, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. La lluvia tamborileaba, sofocando el vago dolor de cabeza que rondaba tras sus párpados.

—No reconozco la ciudad —murmuró—, pero tengo la impresión de que debería hacerlo. Sé dónde estoy porque vi un periódico, el Washington Post. Sé cómo son la Casa Blanca y el Capitolio. Conozco los monumentos, pero podría haberlos visto en la televisión, o en un libro —apoyó las manos en la repisa de la ventana, a pesar de que estaba mojada por la lluvia—. Tengo la impresión de haber salido de la nada y haber aterrizado en esa fea habitación. Sin embargo, sé leer y escribir, andar y hablar. El taxista llevaba la radio encendida y reconocí la música. Y los árboles. No me sorprendió que la lluvia mojara. Al entrar aquí olí a café quemado, y el olor no me resultó extraño. Sé que sus ojos son verdes. Y sé que, cuando escampe, el cielo será azul —suspiró—. Así pues, no he surgido de la nada. Hay cosas que sé, cosas de las que estoy segura. Pero no reconozco mi chafa, y lo que hay detrás está en blanco. Puede que haya herido a alguien. Que haya hecho algo malo. Puede que sea egoísta y calculadora, incluso cruel. Puede que tenga un marido al que engañé o vecinos con los que me haya peleado —se volvió, y su rostro, crispado y firme, contrastaba vivamente con la delicadeza de sus pestañas, todavía mojadas por las lágrimas—. No sé si va a gustarme quién soy cuando lo averigüe, señor Cullen, pero necesito saberlo —puso la bolsa sobre la mesa, vaciló un instante y luego la abrió. —Creo que tengo suficiente dinero para pagar sus honorarios.

Edward procedía de una familia con dinero de ése que crecía, se reproducía y envejecía de generación en generación. Pero, a pesar de ello, nunca había visto tanto dinero junto. La bolsa de lona estaba llena de fajos de billetes nuevos de cien dólares. Fascinado, Edward sacó un fajo y lo aventó. Sí, pensó, todos y cada uno de ellos llevaban la cara respetable y familiar de Ben Franklin.

—Aquí habrá un millón, más o menos —murmuró.

—Un millón doscientos mil —Bella se estremeció mientras cerraba la bolsa. —Conté los fajos. No sé de dónde lo he sacado, ni por qué lo tengo. Puede que lo haya robado —se le saltaron de nuevo las lágrimas al darse la vuelta—. Podría ser dinero de un rescate. Tal vez esté implicada en un secuestro. Podría haber un niño secuestrado en alguna parte y quizá yo me haya llevado el dinero del rescate .Yo...

—Añadamos una fértil imaginación a tus otras cualidades.

El tono despreocupado de Edward hizo que ella se volviera.

—Ahí hay una fortuna.

—Un millón doscientos mil dólares no es tanto hoy en día —volvió a guardar el fajo en la bolsa—.Y siento decepcionarte, Bella, pero no tienes pinta de secuestradora.

—Pero usted podría comprobarlo. Podría averiguar discretamente si ha habido algún secuestro.

—Claro. Si la policía lo sabe, podría enterarme de algo.

— ¿Y si hubiera habido un asesinato? —intentando mantener la calma, hurgó de nuevo en la bolsa. Esta vez sacó una pistola del calibre 38.

Edward apartó el cañón y se la quitó. Era una Smith and Wesson y tenía el cargador lleno.

— ¿Qué sentiste al levantarla?

—No comprendo.

— ¿Qué notaste cuando la agarraste? El peso, la forma...

A pesar de su perplejidad, ella procuró contestar con precisión.

—No me pareció tan pesada como creía. Pensé que algo con tanto poder debía pesar más, tener más empaque. Supongo que me sentí extraña.

—Pero con la pluma no

Ella se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—No sé a qué se refiere. Le acabo de enseñar un millón de dólares y una pistola, y usted se pone a hablar de plumas.

—Cuando te di la pluma para que escribieras, no te sentiste extraña. No tuviste que pensártelo. Sencillamente, la tomaste y la usaste —sonrió un poco y se metió la pistola en el bolsillo. —Creo que estás mucho más acostumbrada a empuñar una pluma que un arma.

La lógica sencilla de aquel razonamiento produjo cierto alivio. Pero no despejó las nubes.

—Puede que tenga razón. Pero eso no significa que no la haya usado.

—No, claro. Y, dado que obviamente la has manoseado, no podemos demostrar que no lo hayas hecho. Puedo comprobar si está registrada y a nombre de quién.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron.

—Tal vez sea mía —extendió el brazo, tomó la mano de Edward y se la apretó en un gesto inconsciente y natural—. Quizá averigüemos mi nombre. No sabía que pudiera ser tan sencillo.

—Puede que lo sea.

—Tiene razón —le soltó la mano y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Sus movimientos eran suaves, contenidos—. Me estoy adelantando a los acontecimientos. Pero, verá, es un alivio poder hablar de esto con alguien. Con alguien que sepa cómo aclarar las cosas. Ignoro si se me dan bien los rompecabezas, señor Cullen...

—Llámame Edward —dijo él, intrigado por encontrar tan seductores los movimientos discretos y elegantes de la chica—.Y tutéame. Así es más fácil.

—Edward —ella inhaló y exhaló un suspiro—. Es agradable llamar a alguien por su nombre de pila. Eres la única persona que conozco, la única persona con la que recuerdo haber hablado. No te imaginas lo extraño que es, y lo bien que me siento ahora.

— ¿Qué te parece si me convierto en la primera persona con la que recuerdes haber comido? Una chocolatina no es mucho desayuno. Pareces exhausta, Bella.

Resultaba tan extraño oír aquel nombre... Pero, dado que era lo único que tenía, procuró acostumbrarse a él.

—Estoy cansada —admitió—. Tengo la sensación de haber dormido poco. No sé cuándo fue la última vez que comí.

— ¿Te gustan los huevos revueltos?

Ella esbozó de nuevo una sonrisa.

—No tengo la más mínima idea.

—Pues vamos a averiguarlo —él hizo ademán de recoger la bolsa de lona, pero ella puso una mano sobre la suya.

—Hay algo más —se quedó callada un momento, pero siguió mirándolo fijamente con expresión calculadora e indecisa. —Antes de enseñártelo, debo pedirte que me prometas una cosa.

—Me has contratado, Bella. Trabajo para ti.

—No sé si lo que voy a pedirte es del todo correcto, pero aun así necesito que me des tu palabra. Si durante el curso de la investigación descubrieras que he cometido algún delito, quiero tu palabra de que averiguarás cuanto puedas antes de entregarme a la policía.

El ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Crees que voy a entregarte?

—Si he quebrantado la ley, espero que lo hagas. Pero antes quiero saberlo todo. Necesito comprender el cómo, el porqué y el quién. ¿Me das tu palabra de que lo harás?

—Claro —él tomó la mano que ella le tendía. Era delicada como porcelana y firme como una roca. Y ella, pensó Edward, fuera quien fuese, constituía una fascinante combinación de fragilidad y dureza—. Nada de polis hasta que lo sepamos todo. Puedes confiar en mí, Bella.

—Intentas que me acostumbre a ese nombre —sin pensarlo, en un movimiento tan innato como el color de sus ojos, besó la mejilla de Edward. —Eres muy amable.

Tan amable, pensó, que estaría dispuesto a abrazarla si ella se lo pedía .Y necesitaba tan desesperadamente que la abrazaran, que la tranquilizaran y le aseguraran que recobraría su vida en cualquier momento... Sin embargo, debía mantenerse firme. Sólo esperaba ser capaz de encarar sus problemas y valerse sola.

—Hay una cosa más —se volvió de nuevo hacia la bolsa de lona, deslizó la mano dentro y buscó a tientas la bolsita de grueso terciopelo. —Seguramente, lo más importante.

Sacó la bolsita y muy cuidadosamente, con lo que a Edward le pareció reverencia, la desató y deslizó su contenido en la palma de la mano.

El dinero había sorprendido a Edward; la pistola lo había preocupado. Pero aquello lo dejó mudo de asombro. Su brillo majestuoso resultaba deslumbrante incluso en la habitación oscurecida por la lluvia.

La gema casi cubría por entero la palma de la mano de Bella. Sus facetas límpidas y afiladas atrapaban la más leve brizna de luz y la rechazaban convertida en flechas fulgurantes. Parecía pertenecer a la corona de una reina mítica, pensó Edward, a una diosa antigua que se adornara los pechos con él.

—Nunca había visto un zafiro tan grande.

—No es un zafiro —al depositarlo en la mano de Edward, Bella creyó sentir que su calor se le transmitía—. Es un diamante azul de unos cien quilates. Tallado en forma de brillante y casi con toda probabilidad procedente de Asia Menor. No tiene junturas visibles a simple vista, y tanto su tamaño como su color son muy raros. Calculo que su valor en el mercado triplicaría la suma que hay en esa bolsa —él había dejado de mirar la gema y la miraba a ella. Bella alzó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza—. Ignoro cómo sé todo eso, pero así es. Del mismo modo que sé que eso no es todo..., que... falta algo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ojalá lo supiera. Pero es una sensación muy poderosa, casi una certeza. Sé que esa piedra es sólo parte de un todo .Y también sé que no me pertenece. En realidad, no le pertenece a nadie. A nadie —repitió con énfasis. —Debo de haberla robado —apretó los labios, alzó el mentón y cuadró los hombros—. Puede que haya matado por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Baya baya miren nada mas las sorpresas ke se trae Bella kn ella ehhh un millon de dolares y un diamante dl tamaño de la mano... jummm enq stara metida esta niña ahhh?<strong>

**kieren saber?**

**jeje dejenme uns cuantos reviews y les actualizo el tercer kapitulo d sta bella historia jeje**

**byee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola jeje este capi va dedicado a mis unikas 2 lectoras que han hecho acto de presencia dejandome un review jeeje aunqe debo de decirle a ThibyLove jeje ke deberias de dejarme alguns reviews ehhh hehe yaq asi me inspiro a subirles ls capis mas rapido jeje**

**Disfruten**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 3**

Edward se la llevó a casa. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Y, además, quería aquella bolsa a buen recaudo en su caja fuerte lo antes posible. Ella no opuso resistencia cuando la condujo fuera del edificio, ni hizo comentario alguno acerca del pequeño y elegante Jaguar estacionado en un angosto espacio del aparcamiento de asfalto cuarteado. Edward prefería usar su destartalado sedán para trabajar, pero, dado que lo tenía en el taller, tenía que conformarse con el llamativo Jaguar.

Ella tampoco abrió la boca cuando se internaron en un barrio antiguo lleno de hermosos árboles y pulcras praderas de césped ribeteadas de flores, y entraron en el camino de acceso a una soberbia casa de ladrillo de estilo federal. Edward tenía pensado explicarle que la casa se la había dejado en herencia una tía abuela suya que sentía debilidad por él, lo cual era bastante cierto, y que vivía allí porque le gustaba la tranquilidad y las comodidades de aquel lujoso barrio del corazón de Washington. Pero ella no preguntó.

Edward tenía la impresión de que se había quedado sin fuerzas. La energía que la había impulsado a salir en pleno aguacero en busca de un detective a quien contarle su historia se había agotado, dejándola inerme y frágil otra vez. Edward procuraba refrenar las ganas de alzarla en volandas y llevarla en brazos al interior de la casa. Se lo imaginaba con toda claridad: el leal caballero conduciendo a su dama al castillo, a resguardo de los dragones que la acosaban.

Tenía que dejar de pensar cosas así.

Tomó la bolsa de lona, agarró la mano inerte de Bella y, cruzando el elegante recibidor, la condujo por un pasillo que desembocaba en la cocina.

—Huevos revueltos dijo apartando una silla y tirando de Bella para que se sentara a la mesa.

—Está bien. Sí, gracias.

Ella se sentía débil, aturdida y tremendamente agradecida. Edward no la acosaba con preguntas, ni parecía particularmente impresionado o perplejo tras escuchar su historia. Quizá se lo tomaba todo con distancia a causa de la propia naturaleza de su profesión, pero, en cualquier caso, ella le agradecía que le estuviera dando tiempo para rehacerse.

Edward se movía por la cocina como pez en el agua. Cascó unos huevos morenos sobre un cuenco blanco y metió pan en el tostador que había sobre la encimera de granito. Ella pensó que debía ofrecerse a ayudarlo. Le parecía lo más correcto. Pero estaba terriblemente cansada, y era tan agradable quedarse allí sentada, en aquella enorme cocina, con la lluvia tamborileando musicalmente en el tejado, mientras Edward preparaba el desayuno...

Bella cerró los ojos y se preguntó si sería de esas mujeres que, siempre necesitadas de un hombre, disfrutaban con el papel de mujercitas incapaces. Sintió un deseo casi feroz de que no fuera así, y se preguntó por qué le preocupaba tanto un rasgo de personalidad que parecía insignificante comparado con la posibilidad de ser una ladrona o incluso una asesina.

Se sorprendió mirándole las manos inquisitivamente. Uñas cortas, limpias y redondeadas, pintadas con brillo. ¿Significaba eso que era una persona práctica? Sus manos eran suaves y delicadas. Era dudoso que trabajara con ellas, que realizara trabajos manuales del tipo que fuera.

En cuanto a los anillos... Eran muy bonitos, más originales que llamativos. Al menos, esa impresión tenía. Reconocía las piernas preciosas, que parecían lanzarle señales luminosas. Cuarzo amarillo, granate, amatista. ¿Por qué sabía los nombres de aquellas piedras de colores y no recordaba el de su mejor amiga?

¿Tenía acaso amigos? ¿Era una persona amable o arisca, generosa o ruin? ¿Se reía con facilidad y lloraba con las películas tristes? ¿Había un hombre al que quisiera y que la quisiera? ¿Había robado más de un millón de dólares y usado aquella repulsiva pistola?

Se sobresaltó cuando Edward, dejando el plato frente a ella, apoyó una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla.

—Tienes que comer —se volvió hacia la encimera y recogió la taza que había dejado allí—. Creo que te sentará mejor un té que un café.

—Sí, gracias —ella tomó el tenedor, pinchó un poco de huevo revuelto y lo probó—. Me gusta —esbozó de nuevo una sonrisa tímida y vacilante que conmovió a Edward. —Algo es algo.

Edward se sentó frente a ella con su taza de café.

—Se me conoce en el mundo entero por mis huevos revueltos.

La sonrisa de Bella se hizo más firme.

—No me extraña. Esos leves toques de tomillo y pimentón demuestran auténtica inspiración.

—Pues espera a probar mi tortilla de patatas.

—Ya veo que eres un maestro del huevo —ella siguió comiendo, reconfortada por la cordialidad que parecía fluir entre ellos. — ¿Cocinas mucho?

Bella paseó la mirada por la cocina. Armarios de color piedra y madera cálida y ligera. Una ventana sin cortina sobre el fregadero de porcelana blanca con dos pilas. Cafetera eléctrica, tostador, secciones sueltas del periódico de esa mañana. Observó que la habitación estaba limpia, pero no impecable. Y que contrastaba vivamente con el desorden que reinaba en su oficina.

—No te he preguntado si estás casado.

—Divorciado, y sólo cocino cuando me canso de comer fuera.

—Me pregunto qué haré yo, cocinar o comer fuera.

—Has reconocido el tomillo y el pimentón al probarlos —reclinándose hacia atrás, Edward bebió un sorbo de café mientras la observaba. —Eres muy guapa –ella alzó la mirada, sorprendida, y Edward advirtió al instante su expresión recelosa—. Sólo era una observación, Bella. Tenemos que partir de lo poco que sabemos. Eres muy guapa, pero tu belleza es discreta y sutil. Carece de afectación. No te gusta llamar la atención, y no te tomas a la ligera los cumplidos sobre tu físico. De hecho, te estoy poniendo nerviosa.

Ella agarró su taza con ambas manos.

— ¿Es eso lo que intentas? ¿Ponerme nerviosa?

—No, pero es interesante que te sonrojes y que al mismo tiempo me mires con recelo. Tranquilízate. No pretendo seducirte —lo cual no significaba que no pensara en ello. —Tampoco creo que te dejes impresionar fácilmente —continuó—. Dudo que ningún hombre llegue muy lejos contigo diciéndote que tienes los ojos como coñac caliente y que el contraste entre tu mirada y esa voz cultivada y fresca produce un efecto increíblemente sensual.

Ella alzó su taza y, pese a que le costó un ímprobo esfuerza, logró sostenerle la mirada.

—Tengo la impresión de que intentas seducirme.

Él sonrió, exhibiendo sus encantadores hoyuelos.

—¿Lo ves?, no eres ninguna pusilánime. Pero eres educada, muy educada, y distinguida. Y tienes acento de Nueva Inglaterra.

Ella lo miró fijamente y bajó la taza de nuevo.

— ¿De Nueva Inglaterra?

—Sí, de Connecticut, o de Massachussets, no sé exactamente de dónde, pero tu voz tiene un deje de alta sociedad yanqui. Sobre todo, cuando te enfadas.

—Nueva Inglaterra... —Bella intentó encontrar una relación, algún vínculo con aquel término geográfico. —El nombre no me dice nada.

—Sólo es una pieza más del puzzle. Eres una chica con clase. No sé si naciste con ella o la adquiriste, pero, en cualquier caso, está ahí. Se te nota en la cara —él se levantó y retiró el plato de Bella. —Igual que el cansancio. Necesitas dormir.

—Sí —la idea de regresar a aquella habitación de hotel la hizo estremecerse—. ¿Debo llamar a tu oficina para fijar otra cita? Te anoté el número del hotel. Podrías llamarme si averiguas algo.

—No vas a volver allí —Edward la tomó de nuevo de la mano, la hizo levantarse y la condujo fuera de la cocina—. Puedes quedarte aquí. Hay sitio de sobra.

— ¿Aquí?

—Creo que por el momento será mejor no dejarte sola —de vuelta en el recibidor, Edward la condujo escaleras arriba. —Este barrio es muy tranquilo, y, hasta que averigüemos por qué tienes todo ese dinero y un diamante del tamaño de un puño, no quiero que andes por ahí sola.

—Pero no me conoces...

—Ni tú a mí. Eso también habrá que arreglarlo.

Edaward abrió la puerta de un dormitorio en cuyo suelo de pulida tarima de roble jugueteaba la luz tenue que se filtraba por las cortinas de encaje. Frente a la chimenea, en cuyo interior crecía un vigoroso helecho, había una pequeña zona de estar, con sillas de respaldo con botones y una mesita. Una colcha de retales tapaba la hermosa cama de cuatro postes, cubierta de mullidos almohadones.

—Duerme un rato —le aconsejó Edward—. El baño está allí. Te traeré algo de ropa para que te la pongas cuando te levantes.

Ella sintió que las lágrimas le cerraban de nuevo la garganta con una mezcla de temor, gratitud y cansancio.

—¿Invitas a todos tus clientes a vivir en tu casa?

—No —él le tocó la mejilla y bajó la mano. — Sólo a los que lo necesitan. Estaré abajo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Edward... —ella le agarró la mano y se la apretó un momento—. Gracias. Parece que acerté con el listín telefónico.

—Duerme un poco. Deja que me preocupe yo un rato.

—De acuerdo. No cierres la puerta —dijo Bella rápidamente cuando él salió al pasillo.

Edward volvió a abrir la puerta de par en par y observó a Bella, que, delicada y perdida, permanecía parada en medio de las filigranas que formaba la luz.

—Estaré abajo.

Ella oyó cómo se alejaban sus pasos antes de dejarse caer en el banquillo acolchado colocado a los pies de la cama. Tal vez fuera absurdo confiar en Edward, poner la vida en manos de un extraño, tal y como había hecho ella. Pero lo cierto era que confiaba en él, y no sólo porque no conociera a nadie más, sino porque su intuición la empujaba a ello. Tal vez se tratara únicamente de fe ciega o de loca esperanza, pero en ese momento necesitaba ambas cosas. Así pues, su porvenir estaba en manos de Edward Cullen, de la capacidad de éste para encarar la situación y de su destreza para desenterrar el pasado.

Bella se descalzó, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó doblada sobre el banquillo. Aturdida por el cansancio, se tumbó sobre la colcha y se quedó dormida en cuanto su mejilla tocó la almohada.

* * *

><p><strong>Baya ke amable Edward al llevarla a su casa no? jeje por lo q se ve nuestra Bella hasta ahora esta a salvo jejeje<strong>

**Espero sus reviews para actualizarles pronto jeje**

**byee**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA HELLO JEJEJ AKI LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA BELLA HISTORIA JEJE ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**Y AKI LE DEJO UNA RESPUESTA A MILU-CULLEN, NO NENA LAS HISTORIAS DE CADA UNA SON LIBROS DISTINTOS ESTA SOLO SE TRATA DE EDWARD Y BELLA, EN CUANTO A DNDE ESTA ALICE JEJE ESO LO SABRAS EN LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA, PERO TE PUEDO ASEGURAR Q ESTA EN MUUY BUENAS MANOS JEJEJE :D**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 4**

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, Edward tomó las huellas de la taza que había usado Bella. Sus contactos en la policía podían cotejarlas con rapidez y discreción. Si Bella tenía antecedentes o había trabajado para el gobierno, la identificarían de inmediato.

Él, por su parte, acudiría al departamento de Personas Desaparecidas y comprobaría si se había denunciado la desaparición de alguna mujer que encajara con su perfil. Eso también era fácil. El diamante y el dinero, en cambio, eran harina de otro costal. El robo de una gema de ese tamaño sin duda habría causado cierto revuelo. Debía verificar los datos que sobre la piedra le había dado Bella y hacer luego unas cuantas averiguaciones.

Todas aquellas cosas convenía hacerlas en persona. Pero no quería dejarla sola todavía. Tal vez se asustara y desapareciera, y Edward no quería arriesgarse a perderla. Por otro lado, también era posible que, al despertar de su siesta, recordara quién era y volviera a su antigua vida antes de que él tuviera ocasión de salvarla. Y él quería salvarla.

Tras guardar la bolsa del dinero en la caja fuerte de la biblioteca, mientras encendía el ordenador y garabateaba unas notas, Edwaard se recordó que Bella podía estar casada, tener seis hijos, veinte amantes celosos o unos antecedentes delictivos más largos que la avenida Pensilvania. Pero eso no le importaba. Bella era su damisela en apuros, y pensaba quedársela.

Hizo unas cuantas llamadas y preparó el envío de las huellas dactilares a su contacto en la policía. Aquel pequeño favor iba a costarle una botella de buen whisky escocés, pero Edward asumía que todo tenía su precio.

—Por cierto, Mike, ¿sabes algo de un robo de joyas? ¿De uno importante?

Edward se imaginaba claramente al detective Mike Newton revolviendo entre sus papeles, con el teléfono vuelto hacia la oreja para evitar el ruido de la oficina, la corbata torcida y el pelo de alambre, rubio y puntiagudo, saliendo tieso de una frente siempre fruncida.

—¿Tienes algo, Cullen?

—Sólo un rumor —dijo Edward despreocupadamente—. Si descubro algo interesante, podría echar mano de mis contactos en las compañías de seguros. Tengo que pagar el alquiler, Mike.

—Demonios, no sé por qué no compras de una vez esa ratonera y la derribas hasta los cimientos, niño pijo.

—Soy un excéntrico. Eso dicen de los niños pijos que se codean con gente como tú. Entonces, ¿sabes algo?

—No, no he oído nada.

—Está bien. Tengo una Smith & Wesson del 38 especial —Edward le dictó el número de serie, mientras giraba la pistola entre sus manos. —Compruébalo por mí, ¿quieres? .

—Esto te va a costar dos botellas de whisky, Cullen.

— ¿Para qué están los amigos? ¿Qué tal está Jessica?

—Tan dicharachera como siempre. Desde que le llevaste esos condenados tulipanes, no oigo hablar de otra cosa. Como si yo tuviera tiempo de ir a recoger florecitas antes de volver a casa cada noche. Debería pedirte tres botellas de whisky.

—Si averiguas algo sobre una joya importante, Mike, te compraré una caja entera. Ya hablaremos.

Edward colgó el teléfono y miró malévolamente su ordenador. Aquella máquina y él tendrían que llegar a un acuerdo si quería averiguar algo.

Tardó aproximadamente tres veces más que un niño de doce años normal en meter el CD-ROM, buscar lo que quería y encontrarlo. Amnesia. Mientras se tomaba otra taza de café, aprendió más sobre el cerebro humano de lo que le apetecía saber. Durante un rato, bastante incómodo por cierto, temió que Bella tuviera un tumor. Y él también. Luego experimentó una profunda aprensión por su bulbo raquídeo, y finalmente se afianzó en sus razones para no haberse metido a médico, como quería su madre. El cuerpo humano, con todas sus artimañas y sus bombas de relojería, daba miedo. Él, al menos, prefería enfrentarse a una pistola cargada antes que a la volubilidad de sus propios órganos internos.

Por fin llegó a la conclusión de que era improbable que Bella tuviera un tumor, lo cual le produjo cierto alivio. Todo indicaba que padecía un episodio de amnesia histérica que podía resolverse en cuestión de horas o de semanas. Incluso de años. Lo cual, pensó, los situaba de nuevo en el punto de partida. La enciclopedia médica en CD-ROM indicaba que la amnesia era, más que una enfermedad, un síntoma cuyo tratamiento exigía encontrar y eliminar la causa que la había provocado. Y ahí era donde entraba él. A su modo de ver, un detective estaba tan cualificado o más que un médico para tratar la dolencia de Bella.

Volviéndose de nuevo hacia el ordenador, se puso a mecanografiar laboriosamente sus notas, preguntas y conclusiones provisionales. Dándose por satisfecho, subió al piso de arriba para buscar algo de ropa para Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>KE LES PARECIO?<strong>

**KIEREN LEER EL OTRO CAPI?**

**JEJE YA SABEN KE HACER **

**BYE **


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA HOLA JEJE A POCO NO SOY BUENA 2 CAPITULOS DE UN SOLO TIRON JEJEJ SE LO MERECEN JEJE**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 5**

Ignoraba si era sueño o realidad..., o si era un sueño suyo o la realidad de otra persona. Pero le parecía tan familiar, tan extrañamente conocido...

La habitación a oscuras, el desabrido sesgo del rayo de luz de la lámpara del escritorio. El elefante. Qué extraño... El elefante parecía sonreírle, con su trompa levantada y sus relucientes ojos azules que brillaban con secreto regocijo. Una risa femenina, conocida y reconfortarte. Una risa cordial e íntima.

_«Tiene que ser París, Bella. No vamos a pasar otra vez dos semanas escarbando en la arena. Lo que necesitas es aventura, pasión, sexo. Lo que necesitas es ir a París amiga»._

Un triángulo dorado y resplandeciente .Y una habitación llena de luz brillante y cegadora. Un hombre que no era un hombre, con un rostro tan amable, tan sabio, tan generoso que estremecía el alma .Y el triángulo dorado sostenido en sus manos abiertas como una ofrenda, con su asombroso poder y el impacto casi palpable de las piedras profundamente azules engarzadas en cada uno de sus ángulos. Y las gemas, que brillaban y palpitaban como corazones, y que parecían a punto de saltar al aire como estrellas, como estrellas fugaces que derramaran su luz. Su belleza hería los ojos. Y ella las sujetaba en las manos, y sus manos temblaban. Ira, una ira profunda que se agitaba en su interior, y miedo, pánico, furia... Las piedras escapaban de sus manos, primero una, luego dos, revoloteando como pájaros engalanados. Y su mano abierta, protectora, apretaba la tercera contra su corazón. Destellos de plata, estallidos argénteos. Y un retumbar de tambores que sacudía el suelo. Sangre. Sangre por todas partes, manando como un espantoso río.

«Dios mío, está húmeda, es tan roja y húmeda, tan demoníaca...»

Correr, tropezar, el corazón latiendo a toda prisa. Está oscuro otra vez. La luz se ha ido, las estrellas también. Hay un corredor, y sus tacones retumban como el trueno que sigue al relámpago. Van tras ella, la persiguen en la oscuridad mientras las paredes se cierran a su alrededor.

Oye el bramido del elefante y el rayo estalla más cerca. Se arrastra hasta la cueva y se agazapa como un animal, temblando y gimiendo como una bestia mientras el rayo golpea junto a ella...

—Vamos, cariño. Vamos, cielo. Es sólo una pesadilla.

Bella se abrió camino por entre la oscuridad hacia aquella voz firme y serena y escondió la cara pegajosa en un hombro ancho y fuerte.

—Sangre, mucha sangre... Golpeada por un rayo... Se acerca... Está cerca...

—No, ya ha pasado —Edward apretó los labios contra su pelo y la acunó. La había visto llorando en sueños al entrar en la habitación para dejarle una bata. Bella se había aferrado a él, temblando. Edward la sentó sobre sus rodillas como si fuera una niña. —Ya estás a salvo. Te lo prometo.

—Las estrellas. Tres estrellas...—suspendida entre el sueño y la vigilia, ella se removía, inquieta, entre sus brazos.

—Tranquila. Estoy aquí —él le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le besó la frente. —Justo aquí —repitió, esperando que sus ojos se aclararan—. Relájate. Yo estoy contigo.

—No te vayas —estremeciéndose, Bella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, tal y como Edward había imaginado.

A él el corazón le dio un vuelco. Supuso que el amor a primera vista existía, después de todo.

—No voy a irme a ninguna parte. Voy a cuidar de ti.

Eso bastó para que ella dejara de temblar. Se relajó de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

—Era sólo un sueño, pero tan confuso, tan aterrador. .. No entiendo nada.

—Cuéntamelo.

Edward escuchó mientras ella se esforzaba por recordar los detalles del sueño.

—Había mucha emoción, enormes oleadas de emoción. Cólera, incredulidad, una sensación de dolor y de angustia. Y luego terror. Un terror puro, irracional.

—Eso podría explicar tu amnesia. No estás preparada para afrontarlo, sea lo que sea. Por eso lo relegas al olvido. Es una especie de histeria producida por un profundo trauma emocional.

—¿Histeria? —El término hizo alzar la barbilla a Bella—. ¿Estoy histérica?

—En cierto modo, sí —Edward pasó sus nudillos distraídamente por el mentón alzado de ella—. Pero te favorece.

Ella apartó la mano de Edward con un gesto firme y deliberado que hizo que él enarcara una ceja.

—No me gusta ese término.

—Lo estoy utilizando en un sentido estrictamente médico. No te has dado ningún golpe en la cabeza, ¿no?

Ella achicó los ojos.

—No, que yo recuerde, pero a fin de cuentas estoy histérica.

—Muy graciosa. Lo que quiero decir es que la amnesia también puede deberse a una conmoción cerebral —se enroscó un mechón del pelo de Bella en un dedo sólo para sentir su tersura—. Siempre he creído que esas cosas no eran más que tonterías o patrañas de Hollywood, pero mi diccionario médico lo dice bien claro. Otra posible causa es un desorden funcional nervioso. La histeria, por ejemplo, y perdona que emplee ese término.

Ella hizo chirriar los dientes.

—Yo no estoy histérica, aunque creo que podría llegar a estarlo, si quieres que te haga una demostración.

—No, gracias, he visto más que suficientes. Tengo hermanas. Bella... —tomó su cara en las manos con tanta ternura que los ojos de ella se agrandaron. —Lo que importa es que estás metida en un lío. Y vamos a solucionarlo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Sujetándome en tus rodillas?

—No, eso sólo es un atractivo —al ver que ella esbozaba una sonrisa, Edward la apretó con más fuerza—.Y me gusta. Mucho.

Ella advirtió en sus ojos algo que no era únicamente regocijo y que hizo latir su corazón con más fuerza.

—No creo que te convenga coquetear con una mujer que no sabe ni quién es.

—Puede que no, pero es divertido. Y así tendrás algo en que pensar.

Bella se sintió de pronto cautivada por el modo en que se insinuaban los hoyuelos de Ewdard y por cómo se alzaba levemente la comisura de su boca para esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa. Edward tenía una buena boca para un amante: rápida, inteligente, llena de energía. Ella imaginaba a la perfección cómo se amoldaría a la suya. Un estremecimiento de emoción recorrió su espalda, quizás porque no podía imaginar ninguna otra boca, ni recordar otro sabor, otra textura, y quizá porque ello haría de él, en cierto modo, el primero en besarla.

Edward le echó la cabeza hacia atrás lentamente y su mirada se deslizó de los ojos a los labios de Bella, y viceversa. Estaba seguro de que un estallido de música acompañaría el primer encuentro de sus labios.

— ¿Quieres probar?

* * *

><p><strong>OH OH JEJE SOY MALA NO JEJEJE MIREN KE DEJARLAS KN LA CURIOSIDAD ... JEJEJE<strong>

**PERO YA SABEN KE PUEDEN HACER PARA Q ACTUALIZE JEJEJ**

**BYEE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola hola jeje siento no haber actualizado ayer pero cuando me meti a mi perfil mire ke no habiia ningun review nuevo entnces x eso actualize juuumm jeje asi ke ya saben ke hacer si kieren ke actualize**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 6**

— ¿Quieres probar?

El deseo embargó a Bella, aguzando sus nervios y aflojando sus músculos. Estaba a solas con él, con aquel desconocido al que le había confiado su vida. Con aquel hombre al que conocía más que a sí misma.

—No puedo —puso una mano sobre el pecho de Edward y advirtió que, a pesar de que la voz de éste sonaba serena, su corazón latía tan aprisa como el de ella—. Me da miedo.

—Besarse no es peligroso, que yo sepa, a menos que a quien se bese sea a la abuela Cullen, lo cual es sencillamente terrorífico.

Ella sonrió, y, viendo que se removía, inquieta, Edward la soltó.

—Será mejor no complicar más las cosas —Bella se apartó el pelo con manos temblorosas y desvió la mirada—. Me gustaría darme una ducha, si no es molestia. Asearme un poco.

—Claro. Te he traído un albornoz y unos vaqueros. Puedes subirte los bajos de las perneras. Lo mejor que he encontrado para que te sirva de cinturón es un trozo de cuerda de tender la ropa. Así te sujetarás los pantalones y al mismo tiempo crearás una nueva moda.

—Eres un encanto, Edward.

—Eso dicen todas —Edward cerró el bolsillito interior de su deseo y se levantó—. ¿Podrás arreglártelas sola una hora? Tengo que salir a hacer un par de cosas.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—Tienes que prometerme que no saldrás de la casa, Bella.

Ella alzó las manos.

— ¿Y dónde iba a ir?

Él le puso las manos sobre los hombros y esperó a ella alzara la mirada.

—Prométeme que no saldrás.

—Está bien, te lo prometo.

—No tardaré —se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo. —Y, Bella, piénsatelo.

Ella advirtió el brillo de sus ojos antes de que se diera la vuelta, y comprendió que no se refería a las circunstancias que la habían llevado hasta allí. Se acercó a la ventana y lo vio meterse en su coche y alejarse. Para entonces, ya estaba pensándolo. Pensando en él.

.

.

Había alguien más que pensaba en ella. Con oscuros y vengativos propósitos. Bella se le había escapado entre los dedos, y, con ella, el poder y la recompensa que más ambicionaba.

Ya se había cobrado el precio de la incompetencia, pero no le bastaba con ello. Encontraría a la chica y, cuando lo hiciera, le haría pagar un precio mucho más alto. Su vida, claro está. Pero eso era insignificante. Primero experimentaría el dolor, y el pánico. Con eso quedaría satisfecho.

El dinero que había perdido era una minucia casi tan insignificante como la vida de aquella estúpida mujer. Sin embargo, ella tenía lo que él deseaba, lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Y estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo.

Eran tres diamantes. El precio de cada una por separado era ya incalculable, pero juntas su valor superaba todo lo imaginable. Había dado los pasos necesarios para recuperar las dos que la chica había intentado hurtarle estúpidamente.

Tardaría algún tiempo, desde luego, pero las recuperaría. Tendría que proceder con cautela, cerciorarse de que eran recuperadas y procurar que la sangre que fuera necesario derramar no lo salpicara a él. Pero pronto dos piezas del triángulo estarían en sus manos, dos antiguas estrellas, en toda su belleza, su luz y su poder.

Se sentó en la estancia que había hecho construir para cobijar sus tesoros, ya fueran éstos comprados, sustraídos o adquiridos a fuerza de sangre. El esplendor de las joyas y las pinturas, de las estatuas y las piedras preciosas colmaba su cueva de Aladino particular. El altar que había diseñado para sostener su posesión más preciada estaba aún vacío. Pero muy pronto dos serían suyas .Y, cuando consiguiera la tercera, sería inmortal.

Y aquella mujer habría muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>Baya baya x lo q se ve ese hombre es muuy malo y kiere su piedra juuum jejeje ke psara ahora?<strong>

**Encontrara a Bella? jeje Recuperara Bella la memoria?**

**espero reviews**

**byee...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola hola a poco no so buena ? jeje miren ke les he subido 2 capis de un tiron jejeje**

**Disfruten!**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 7**

El del espejo era su cuerpo, se dijo Bella. Convenía que se acostumbrara a él. En el cristal, empañado por el vaho de la ducha, su piel parecía pálida y tersa. Turbada, apoyó una manó sobre su pecho.

Dedos largos, uñas cortas, senos más bien pequeños. Sus brazos eran algo delgados, pensó frunciendo el ceño. Tal vez tuviera que hacer un poco de deporte para desarrollar los músculos.

No parecía haber exceso de grasa en la cintura, ni en las caderas, de modo que tal vez hacía ejercicio. Y sus muslos parecían tonificados. Su tez era pálida, sin arrugas producidas por el sol. ¿Cuánto medía? ¿Un metro sesenta y dos? Le fastidiaba no ser más alta tenía la impresión de que, si se veía obligada a comenzar de cero a los veintitantos años, al menos debería poder elegir su tipo. Unos pechos más grandes y unas piernas más largas habrían estado bien.

Divertida, se dio la vuelta y giró la cabeza para observarse de espaldas .Y entonces se quedó boquiabierta. Tenía un tatuaje. ¿Por qué demonios llevaba en el trasero un tatuaje de...? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un unicornio? Una cosa era decorarse el cuerpo, pero tener un tatuaje en aquella parte significaba que le había enseñado el trasero a un desconocido armado con una aguja.

¿Acaso bebía demasiado? Levemente avergonzada, se envolvió en una toalla y salió del cuarto de baño. Pasó algún tiempo ajustándose los vaqueros y la camisa que Edward le había dejado. Colgó cuidadosamente su traje, alisó la colcha, y, luego, exhalando un profundo suspiro, se pasó los dedos por el pelo mojado.

Edward le había pedido que se quedara en casa, pero no que se quedara en su habitación. Si no buscaba una distracción, empezaría a pensar en dinero, en enormes diamantes azules, en asesinatos y tatuajes, y acabaría poniéndose histérica de nuevo.

Al salir de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que se sentía a gusto estando sola en aquella casa. Suponía que ello era un reflejo de sus sentimientos hacia Edward. Se sentía bien con él. Había sentido, casi desde el primer momento, que podía hablar con él y otorgarle su confianza. Suponía que ello se debía a que no disponía de nadie más con quien hablar ni a quien confiarse. Edward, no obstante, era un hombre amable y considerado. Y también inteligente y metódico, o no sería investigador privado. Tenía una sonrisa maravillosa, llena de alegría, y unos ojos que no pasaban nada por alto. Era fuerte y tenía carácter. Y unos hoyuelos que daban ganas de tocarlos.

El dormitorio de Edward. Parada en la puerta, Bella se mordió el labio. No estaba bien fisgonear. Se preguntó si sería una persona grosera y desconsiderada con la intimidad de los otros. Pero necesitaba algo, lo que fuera, para rellenar los espacios en blanco .Y él se había dejado la puerta abierta.

Traspuso el umbral. La habitación era muy grande y parecía impregnada por la presencia de Edward. Vaqueros tirados sobre una silla, calcetines por el suelo. Bella refrenó el impulso de recogerlos y buscar el cesto de la ropa sucia. Monedas sueltas y un par de botones de camisa tirados sobre la cómoda. Un hermoso aparador antiguo que sin duda contenía toda clase de cosas. No tiró de las asas de bronce, a pesar de que le apetecía.

La cama era grande. Estaba deshecha y rematada por un sencillo cabecero y un pielero de estilo federal. Las sábanas revueltas eran de color azul oscuro, y Bella no pudo reprimir el deseo de pasar los dedos por ellas. Seguramente olían a Edward, a aquel leve olor a menta. Se sorprendió preguntándose si dormiría desnudo y, poniéndose colorada, se dio la vuelta.

Había también una sencilla chimenea de ladrillo con repisa de madera de pino pulimentado. Y libros colocados de cualquier manera en una estantería empotrada en la pared. Bella observó muy seria los títulos, preguntándose si habría leído alguno de aquellos libros. Saltaba a la vista que a Edward le entusiasmaban los libros de misterio y de crímenes reales, algunos de cuyos títulos conocía. Ello le hizo sentir mejor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, recogió una taza de café usada y una botella de cerveza vacía y las llevó al piso de abajo. Al llegar no se había fijado en la casa. Estaba demasiado aturdida. Pero ahora observó atentamente la decoración sencilla y elegante, las grandes ventanas con sus marcos clásicos y las lustrosas antigüedades. El contraste entre la elegancia de aquella casa y la oficina de mala muerte de Edward no dejaba de asombrarla.

Aclaró la taza en el fregadero, encontró el cubo del reciclaje para la botella y luego se dio una vuelta por la casa. Tardó menos de diez minutos en llegar a una conclusión: Edward estaba forrado.

La casa estaba llena de tesoros dignos de un museo. De eso estaba segura. Tal vez no supiera qué significaba el unicornio que llevaba tatuado en el trasero, pero conocía el valor de un escritorio federal de madera de cerezo con frontis biselado. Ignoraba el por qué. Reconocía los jarrones Waterford, la cubertería georgiana, la porcelana de Limoges de la vitrina del comedor...Y tenía serias dudas de que el paisaje de Turner fuera una copia.

Miró por la ventana. Una pradera de suculento césped, árboles viejos y majestuosos, rosas en flor. ¿Por qué un hombre que llevaba aquel tren de vida trabajaba en una oficina estrecha y mal ventilada, en un edificio ruinoso? Entonces sonrió. Al parecer, Edward Cullen era tan enigmático como ella misma. Lo cual resultaba tremendamente reconfortante.

Regresó a la cocina, confiando en poder hacer algo útil, como preparar té con hielo o cocinar algo para comer. Cuando sonó el teléfono, saltó como un gato escaldado. El contestador automático se puso en marcha, y, al oír la voz de Edward, Bella se calmó de nuevo.

—Éste es el 555-2396. Deja tu mensaje. Te llamaré.

—Edward, esto se está volviendo un fastidio —dijo una voz de mujer tensa e impaciente—. Esta mañana te he dejado media docena de mensajes en la oficina. Lo menos que puedes hacer es tener la amabilidad de devolverme las llamadas. Dudo sinceramente que estés tan ocupado con lo que tú llamas «tus clientes» que no puedas hablar con tu propia madre —se oyó un suspiro. —Sé muy bien que no has llamado a Thanya para lo de esta noche. Me pones en una situación muy embarazosa. Me voy a casa de Dodie. Puedes llamarme allí hasta las cuatro. No me dejes en mal lugar, Edward. Por cierto, Muffy está muy disgustada contigo.

Se oyó un fuerte clic. Bella se aclaró la garganta. Se sentía como si acabaran de echarle la bronca a ella, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si ella también tendría una madre refunfuñona y dominante. Una madre que quizá estuviera preocupada por ella.

Llenó la tetera, la puso al fuego y sacó una jarra estaba buscando las bolsitas de té cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono.

—Oye, Edward, soy Muffy. Mamá me ha dicho que todavía no ha podido hablar contigo. Es evidente que estás evitando nuestras llamadas porque no quieres afrontar tu comportamiento. Sabes muy bien que el recital de piano de Camilla fue anoche. Lo menos que podías hacer era presentarte y fingir un poco de interés por tu familia. Aunque, de todos modos, no esperaba otra cosa de ti. Confío, naturalmente, en que tendrás la decencia de llamar a Camilla para disculparte. No volveré a dirigirte la palabra hasta que lo hagas.

Clic.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro y alzó los ojos al cielo. Las familias, pensó, eran obviamente bienes complicados y de difícil manejo. Claro que quizás ella tuviera también una hermana que fuera tan... en fin, tan quisquillosa como aquella tal Muffy.

Dejó que reposara el té y abrió la nevera. Había huevos a montones. Eso la hizo sonreír. Había también un paquete de un delicatesen con jamón cocido dulce y un poco de queso suizo. Al descubrir unos tomates grandes y lustrosos, pensó que estaba de suerte.

Tardó un rato en decidir si tenía que poner mostaza o mayonesa, y si el té llevaba azúcar o no. Cada pequeño detalle era un ladrillo con el que se reconstruía a sí misma. Mientras cortaba cuidadosamente los tomates, oyó que la puerta de entrada se cerraba de golpe, y se animó de pronto.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a llamar a Edward, la voz se le heló en la garganta. ¿Y si no era Edward? ¿Y si la habían encontrado? Agarró con fuerza el mango del cuchillo y se acercó lentamente a la puerta trasera de la cocina. El miedo hacía aflorar pegajosas gotas de sudor a su piel. El corazón le latía en la garganta.

Correr, huir de aquel rayo afilado y cortante. En la oscuridad, gritando a voz en cuello en su cabeza. Sangre por todas partes. Sus dedos se crisparon sobre el pomo de la puerta, girándolo, mientras se preparaba para huir o luchar.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh sera ke la encontraron? ayy ke pasara ahora? kieren saber? jeje<strong>

**Ya saben ke hacer.. nos leemos**

**byee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola hola jeje aki les va lo nuevo**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 8**

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a llamar a Edward, la voz se le heló en la garganta. ¿Y si no era Edward? ¿Y si la habían encontrado? Agarró con fuerza el mango del cuchillo y se acercó lentamente a la puerta trasera de la cocina. El miedo hacía aflorar pegajosas gotas de sudor a su piel. El corazón le latía en la garganta.

Correr, huir de aquel rayo afilado y cortante. En la oscuridad, gritando a voz en cuello en su cabeza. Sangre por todas partes. Sus dedos se crisparon sobre el pomo de la puerta, girándolo, mientras se preparaba para huir o luchar.

Cuando Edward entró en la cocina, a Bella se le escapó un sollozo de alivio. Tiró el cuchillo al suelo con estrépito y se lanzó en sus brazos.

—¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú!

—Claro —él sabía que debía sentirse culpable, pues era el miedo lo que había lanzado a Bella en sus brazos, pero a fin de cuentas sólo era un hombre. Y ella olía de maravilla. —Te dije que aquí estabas a salvo, Bella.

—Lo sé. Me sentía segura. Pero cuando oí la puerta, le entró el pánico —se aferró a él, y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, alzó la mirada. —Cuando oí la puerta y pensé que podía ser otra persona, deseé huir, sólo huir. Odio ser tan cobarde y no saber qué debería hacer. Parece que no puedo... pensar... —se interrumpió, azorada.

Edward le acariciaba la mejilla y la miraba fijamente. Ella le había rodeado la cintura con los brazos. Él había posado una mano sobre su nuca.

Edward aguardó, vio que la mirada de Bella se transformaba. Sus labios se curvaron lo justo para que el corazón de Bella se estremeciera antes de que él bajara la cabeza y la besara suavemente.

Oh, qué delicia, fue lo primero que pensó ella. Era maravilloso que la abrazaran tan fuerte, que la besaran con tanta delicadeza. Aquello era un beso, aquel dulce encuentro de los labios que hacía zumbar la sangre y suspirar al alma. Con un leve murmullo, deslizó las manos hacia arriba por la espalda de Edward, se puso de puntillas y salió al encuentro de las suaves demandas de Edward.

Cuando la lengua de éste trazó el contorno de sus labios y se deslizó entre ellos, Bella se estremeció de placer .Y se abrió para él de manera tan natural como una rosa se abría al sol.

Él esperaba que lo hiciera. Sabía por alguna razón que ella se mostraría a un tiempo tímida y generosa, que su sabor sería fresco y su olor delicado. Le resultaba extraño pensar que la había conocido apenas unas horas antes. Tenía la impresión de que era suya desde siempre.

Y era emocionante y perturbador saber que ella no recordaba otros besos, que en su memoria él era el único hombre que la había abrazado de aquel modo. Él era el primero en hacerla temblar, el primero cuyo nombre susurraba, presa del deseo.

Y, al mismo tiempo, cualquier otra mujer se desvaneció de la memoria de Edward. Bella también era la primera para él.

Edward la besó poco a poco, consciente de lo fácil que era asustarla. Y, sin embargo, ella pareció revivir de pronto en sus brazos, fogosa, ávida y ardiente, latiendo y esponjándose contra su cuerpo.

Bella se sentía viva, gozosamente viva, y era consciente de cada latido de su corazón. Había hundido las manos entre el pelo de Edward y tiraba de él como si quisiera meterlo dentro de ella. Edward parecía llenar todos aquellos huecos vacíos, todos aquellos temibles espacios en blanco. Aquello era la vida. Aquello era real. Aquello importaba.

—Tranquila —dijo Edward, apenas capaz de pronunciar palabra. Temblaba tanto como ella y sabía que, si no se apartaba, si no lograba dominarse, la haría suya allí mismo—. Tranquila —repitió, y apretó la cabeza de Bella contra su hombro para no sentir la tentación de devorar de nuevo aquella boca madura y ávida.

Ella se estremeció, sintiendo los nervios y el deseo a flor de piel.

—No sé si había experimentado esto alguna vez. No lo recuerdo.

Aquello devolvió a Edward a la tierra con excesiva brusquedad. Ella no lo sabía. El sí. Para él, nunca había habido nada parecido.

—No te preocupes —se apartó de ella y le frotó los hombros, que tenía tensos otra vez—. Sabes que no ha sido algo corriente, Bella. Eso debería bastarte de momento.

—Pero... —ella se mordió el labio cuando Edward se dio la vuelta para abrir la nevera. —He hecho... Estoy haciendo té.

—Quiero una cerveza. —Ella se azoró al sentir su tono brusco. —Estás enfadado.

—No —Edward quitó el tapón y bebió tres largos tragos. — Sí. Conmigo mismo, un poco. La culpa es mía, a fin de cuentas —bajó la botella y observó a Bella.

Ella estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre la cintura. Los vaqueros le quedaban anchos y la camisa le colgaba flojamente de los hombros. Estaba descalza y tenía el pelo enredado alrededor de los hombros. Parecía absolutamente indefensa.

—Vamos a aclarar esto, ¿de acuerdo? —Edward se apoyó en la encimera para mantener la distancia—. Sentí un clic en cuanto entraste en la oficina. Nunca me había pasado. Sólo clic, ahí está. Supuse que era porque estabas muy buena, te habías metido en un lío y habías acudido a mí. Siento debilidad por las personas en apuros, sobre todo si son mujeres bonitas —bebió otra vez, más despacio, mientras ella lo miraba muy seria, con gran atención. — Pero no es eso, Bella, o al menos no todo. Quiero ayudarte. Deseo averiguar quién eres tanto como tú. Pero también quiero hacerte el amor muy despacio, para que cada segundo dure una hora. Y cuando hayamos acabado de hacer el amor y estés desnuda y exhausta debajo de mí, quiero que empecemos de nuevo.

Ella cruzó las manos sobre sus pechos para que no se le saliera el corazón.

—Ah —fue todo lo que logró decir.

—Y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Cuando te encuentres con fuerzas, claro.

—Ah —repitió ella. — Bueno —se aclaró la garganta. — Edward, puede que sea una delincuente.

—Aja —más tranquilo, Edward inspeccionó los ingredientes para un sándwich que había sobre la encimera. — ¿Esta es la comida?

Ella achicó los ojos. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa, cuando acababa de decirle que quería hacerle el amor hasta que se quedara exhausta?

—Puede que haya robado una fortuna, que haya matado a alguien, que haya secuestrado a un niño inocente.

—Sí, ya —él puso un poco de jamón sobre una rebanada de pan—. Sí, eres un auténtico peligro, cariño. Está claro. Tienes en la mirada ese brillo calculador de los asesinos —luego, riéndose, se volvió hacia ella—. Por el amor de dios, Bella, mírate. Eres una mujer educada y respetuosa, con una conciencia del tamaño de Kansas. Dudo sinceramente que tengas siquiera una multa de aparcamiento a tu espalda, o que hayas hecho algo más salvaje que cantar en la ducha.

Aquello escoció a Bella. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero aquella descripción burlona la puso de mal humor.

—Tengo un tatuaje en el trasero.

Él bajó el sándwich pringoso que acababa de hacerse.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Tengo un tatuaje en el trasero —repitió ella con un brillo combativo en la mirada.

—¿De veras? —él estaba deseando verlo. —Bueno, entonces me temo que tendré que entregarte. Y si ahora me dices que tienes un piercing, me veré obligado sacar la pistola.

—Celebro que me encuentres tan divertida.

—Cariño, me tienes fascinado —Edward se movió para cortarle el paso antes de que ella saliera de la cocina—. Tienes carácter. Eso es buena señal. Bella no es ninguna ñoña —ella dio un paso hacia la derecha. Él también—. Le gustan los huevos revueltos con tomillo y pimentón, sabe hacer té, cortar tomates en finas lonchas y hacer nudos marineros.

—¿Qué?

—El cinturón —dijo él con gesto distraído. —Seguramente fue girl scout, o aficionada a la navegación. Su voz se hiela cuando está enfadada, tiene un gusto excelente para la ropa, se muerde el labio inferior cuando está nerviosa..., lo cual, por cierto, produce en mí un deseo irrefrenable que no logró explicarme —sus hoyuelos aparecieron cuando Bella dejó de morderse el labio y carraspeó—. Lleva las uñas cortas —continuó—.Y besa de maravilla. Una mujer interesante, nuestra Bella —le tiró cariñosamente del pelo—. Ahora, ¿por qué no te sientas, comes un poco y te cuento lo que he averiguado? ¿Quieres mostaza o mayonesa?

—No lo sé —todavía enfurruñada, ella se dejó caer en la silla.

—Yo prefiero mostaza —llevó el frasco a la mesa, junto con los ingredientes para hacerle un sándwich a Bella—. ¿Y qué es?

Ella empezó a untarse mostaza en el pan.

—¿El qué?

—El tatuaje. ¿Qué es?

Azorada, ella puso una loncha de jamón en el pan.

—No veo qué importa eso.

—Vamos —él sonrió y se inclinó para tirarle del pelo otra vez —¿Una mariposa? ¿Un capullo de rosa? ¿O eres en realidad una motera disfrazada y llevas una calavera y unas tibias cruzadas debajo de los pantalones?

—Un unicornio —masculló ella.

Él se mordió la punta de la lengua.

—Muy bonito —la miró cortar su sándwich en triángulos precisos, pero no dijo nada.

Ella cambió de tema.

—Ibas a decirme qué has averiguado.

Edward decidió olvidarse de los unicornios por el bien de su presión sanguínea.

—Está bien. La pistola no está registrada. Mi fuente no ha podido seguirle la pista. El tambor está lleno.

— ¿El tambor?

—El cargador. Estaba lleno, lo cual significaba que, o no ha disparado últimamente, o ha sido recargada.

—No ha disparado —ella cerró los ojos, aliviada—. Puede que no la haya usado.

—Yo diría que es improbable que la hayas usado. A decir verdad, me choca que tengas una pistola sin registrar, pero si tenemos suerte y encontramos su pista, tal vez aclaremos algo.

—Ya has averiguado muchas cosas.

Él se encogió de hombros y mordió con ganas su sándwich.

—Casi todo es información negativa. No se ha denunciado ningún robo que incluya un diamante como el tuyo, ni esa cantidad de dinero. La policía no tiene noticia de ningún secuestro, y la semana pasada no se cometió ningún homicidio con ese tipo de arma —tomó otro trago de cerveza—Tampoco se ha denunciado la desaparición de una mujer que responda a tu descripción.

—Pero ¿cómo puede ser? —ella dejó su sándwich a un lado. — Tengo el diamante .Y el dinero. Estoy desaparecida.

—Hay varias posibilidades —Edward fijó los ojos en ella—. Puede que alguien no quiera que esto se sepa. Bella, dijiste que creías que el diamante forma parte de algo. Y, al despertar de esa pesadilla, hablaste de tres estrellas. Estrellas. Diamantes. Puede que sea lo mismo. ¿Crees que puede haber tres piedras como ésa?

— ¿Estrellas? — Ella se apretó las sienes con los dedos—. ¿Hablé de estrellas? No recuerdo nada de eso —le inquietaba pensar en sus sueños, de modo que intentó concentrarse en algo menos vagoroso. —Sería muy raro que hubiera tres gemas de ese tamaño y de esa calidad. En conjunto, aunque las otras fueran de menor pureza, su precio sería incalculable. No te puedes imaginar lo...—empezó a jadear—. No puedo respirar.

—Está bien —él se levantó y, haciéndole bajar la cabeza entre las rodillas, empezó a frotarle la espald—.Ya es suficiente por ahora. Relájate, no te fuerces —mientras le frotaba la espalda, se preguntó a qué respondía la mirada de pánico que había advertido en los ojos de Bella.

—Lo siento —logró decir ella. — Quiero ser útil.

—Y lo estás siendo —le alzó la cabeza de nuevo y aguardó mientras ella se apartaba el pelo de las pálidas mejillas—. Sólo ha pasado un día.

—Está bien —ella respiró hondo—. Cuando he intentado pensar en lo que me estabas diciendo, me ha dado una especie de ataque de ansiedad. Una mezcla de culpa, espanto y miedo. Se me ha acelerado el corazón y han empezado a palpitarme las sienes. No podía respirar.

—Entonces, nos lo tomaremos con más calma. Cuando hablamos del diamante, ¿no sientes ese miedo?

Ella cerró los ojos un momento y rememoró cautelosamente la gema. Era tan hermosa, tan extraordinaria... Sentía preocupación, sí. Y congoja. Y una pátina de miedo también, pero más concreto y en cierto modo menos debilitante.

—No, no siento lo mismo —sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos—. No sé por qué.

—Ya lo averiguaremos —él le puso delante el plato — Come. Ésta va a ser una noche muy larga Vas a necesitar combustible.

* * *

><p><strong>suerte ke era Edward no? jejeje <strong>

**espero reviews**

**byeee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 9**

—Ya lo averiguaremos —él le puso delante el plato — Come. Ésta va a ser una noche muy larga Vas a necesitar combustible.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—De camino para acá me pasé por la biblioteca. He sacado un montón de libros sobre piedras preciosas: datos técnicos, fotografías, monografías sobre piedras y joyas raras, historia de los diamantes..., todo lo que se te ocurra.

—Puede que encontremos el diamante —aquella idea la animó hasta tal punto que le dio un mordisco a su sándwich. — Si pudiéramos identificarlo, tal vez podamos encontrar a su dueño y entonces... Oh, pero tú no puedes.

—¿Cómo que no puedo?

—Estás ocupado. Tienes que ir a no sé dónde con Thanya.

—¿Ah, sí? Ah, demonios... —Edward se apretó los ojos con los dedos al acordarse.

—Lo siento, se me había olvidado decírtelo. Ha llamado tu madre. Yo estaba aquí y oí el mensaje. Está enfadada porque no le has devuelto las llamadas ni te has puesto en contacto con Pamela para lo de esta noche. Estará en casa de Dodie hasta las cuatro. Puedes llamarla allí. Muffy también está muy enfadada contigo. Llamó poco después que tu madre y parecía muy molesta porque no fuiste al recital de piano de Camilla. No piensa volver a dirigirte la palabra hasta que te disculpes.

—No caerá esa breva —masculló él, y bajó las manos—. Oye, menudo informe. ¿Quieres trabajar para mí? —al ver que ella se limitaba a sonreír, Edward sacudió la cabeza, inspirado—. No, lo digo en serio. Te organizas mucho mejor que mi última secretaria. Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda en la oficina, y a ti conviene mantenerte ocupada.

—Pero si ni siquiera recuerdo si sé escribir a máquina.

—Bueno, yo sé que no sé, así que ya vas un paso por delante de mí. Sabrás contestar al teléfono, ¿no?

—Claro, pero...

—Me harías un gran favor —consciente de su debilidad, Edward intentó aprovechar la ocasión. Era el modo de perfecto de estar cerca de ella y, al mismo tiempo, de mantenerla ocupada—. Ahora no tengo tiempo de poner anuncios y hacer entrevistas. Te agradecería mucho que me ayudaras un par de horas al día.

Ella pensó en la oficina y llegó a la conclusión que lo que necesitaba no era una secretaria, sino una aplanadora. Sí, tal vez le hiciera falta un poco de ayuda.

—Me encantaría echarte una mano.

—Estupendo. Genial. Por cierto, te he comprado unas cosas cuando venía para acá.

—¿Unas cosas?

—Ropa y un cepillo dental.

Ella lo miró mientras se levantaba y empezaba a recoger los platos.

—¿Me has comprado ropa?

—Sí, pero nada del otro mundo. He tenido que adivinar la talla, pero tengo buen ojo para esas cosas —la sorprendió mordiéndose otra vez el labio y estuvo a punto de suspirar—. Sólo son unas cosas básicas, Bella Aunque estás muy guapa con mi ropa, necesitas tener algo tuyo. No puedes ponerte el mismo traje todos los días.

—No, supongo que no —murmuró ella, conmovida. —Gracias.

—De nada. Ha dejado de llover. ¿Sabes qué te vendría bien? Un poco de aire fresco. Vamos a dar un paseo, a ver si te despejas.

—No tengo zapatos —Bella agarró los platos que él había dejado en la encimera y empezó a meterlos en el lavavajillas.

—Te he comprado unas zapatillas de deporte. ¿Gastas un treinta y siete?

Ella se echó a reír suavemente.

—Tú sabrás.

—Pruébatelas, a ver qué tal te quedan.

Bella metió la bandeja y cerró la puerta del lavavajillas.

—Edward, tienes que llamar a tu madre.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa.

—Sí, ya.

—Está enfadada contigo.

—Mi madre siempre está enfadada conmigo. Soy la oveja negra de la familia.

—Sea como sea —Bella mojó una bayeta y empezó a pasar metódicamente la encimera—, es tu madre y está esperando que la llames.

—No, lo que está esperando es que pique el anzuelo para echarme una bronca y obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero hacer. Y, cuando lo consiga, llamará a Muffy, esa lagarta de mi hermana, y se lo pasarán en grande haciéndome picadillo.

—Ésa no es forma de hablar de tu familia. Y, además, has herido los sentimientos de Camilla. Supongo que será tu sobrina.

—Eso dicen.

—La hija de tu hermana.

—No, Muffy no tiene hijos, tienes seres extraños. Y Camilla es un mutante mofletudo y llorón.

Ella se negó a sonreír, escurrió la bayeta y la colgó pulcramente sobre el fregadero.

—Qué modo tan deplorable de hablar de tu sobrina. Aunque no te gusten los niños.

—Me gustan los niños —él se inclinó sobre la encimera y la observó limpiar—.Te lo estoy diciendo: Camilla no es humana. Mi otra hermana, Doro, tiene dos niños, y no sé cómo pero el más pequeño ha escapado a la maldición de los Cullen. Es un niño fantástico, le gustan el béisbol y los bichos. Camilla cree Doro cree que necesita un psicólogo, pero quien necesita un psicólogo es ella.

A Bella se le escapó la risa.

—Te lo estás inventando.

—Créeme, cariño, nada que pudiera inventar sobre el clan Cullen se acercaría a la espantosa realidad. Los Cullen son egoístas, egocéntricos y taimados. ¿Vas a fregar el suelo?

Ella se quedó parada un momento y miró desconcertada las baldosas relucientes del suelo.

—Yo... eh... sí... bueno, está bien. ¿Dónde...?

—Bella, era una broma —Edward la agarró de la mano y la sacó de la cocina mientras el teléfono empezaba a sonar otra vez—. No —dijo antes de que ella abriera la boca—, no pienso contestar.

—Debería darte vergüenza.

—Lo hago en defensa propia. Lo de salir con Thanya no fue idea mía, y no pienso hacerlo.

—Edward, no quiero que te enfades con tu familia y rompas una cita por mi culpa. No te preocupes por mí.

—Ya te he dicho que no fui yo quien arregló esa cita. Fue mi madre .Y, además, puedo utilizarte como excusa cuando me toque aguantar el chaparrón. Te estoy muy agradecido. Tan agradecido que te perdono un día entero de mis honorarios. Ten —recogió una de las bolsas que había dejado junto a la puerta de entrada y sacó una caja de zapatos—.Tus zapatitos de cristal. Si te quedan bien, podrás ir al baile.

Dándose por vencida, Bella se sentó en el primer peldaño de la escalera y abrió la caja. Sus cejas se enarcaron al instante. — ¿Rojas?

—Me gustan. Son muy sexys.

—Unas zapatillas sexys —mientras deshacía los lazos, Bella se preguntó cómo era posible que le hiciera tanta ilusión tener un par de zapatillas rojas estando metida en aquel lío. Al ver que le quedaban como un guante, sintió ganas de reír y de llorar al mismo tiempo. —Me quedan perfectas.

—Ya te he dicho que tenía buen ojo —Edward sonrió al ver que ella igualaba cuidadosamente los cordones de las zapatillas y los ataba en pulcros lazos—.Tenía razón, son muy sexys —tiró de ella para que se pusiera en pie—. Estás guapísima.

—Pero si lo único que me queda bien son las zapatillas —Bella hizo amago do ponerse de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero de pronto cambió de idea.

—Eres una gallina —dijo él.

—Tal vez —le tendió la mano—. Me encantaría ir a dar un paseo —cruzó la puerta que Edward había abierto y alzó la mirada hacia él—. ¿Es guapa Thanya?

Él se quedó pensando y al cabo de un momento llegó a la conclusión de que le convenía decir la pura verdad.

—Guapísima —cerró la puerta tras ellos y deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella—.Y, además, está loca por mí.

El dulce zumbido que emitió Bella le hizo sonreír de contento.

* * *

><p><strong>hola hola jeje ke les parecio el capitulo? algo gracioso no? jeje se nota ke Edward adora a su familia jejeje<strong>

**espero reviews**

**byee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Espero les gustee**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 10**

Los puzzles le fascinaban. Buscar las piezas, revolverlas, probar una y otra vez hasta que encajaban, todo ello era un reto que siempre le proporcionaba satisfacción. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que había abandonado la tradición familiar para dedicarse a la investigación privada. Aunque, de todos modos, tenía una vena tan rebelde que habría elegido cualquier oficio con tal de mandar al cuerno la tradición familiar. Sin embargo, abrir su propia agencia de detectives tenía el aliciente añadido de permitirle resolver unos cuantos rompecabezas y enmendar de paso algunos entuertos sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Edward tenía opiniones muy claras acerca del bien y del mal. Estaban por un lado los buenos y por otro los malos. La ley y el crimen. No era, sin embargo, un ingenuo, ni lo bastante simplista como para no apreciar el valor de los diversos tonos del gris. De hecho, frecuentaba a menudo las zonas grises, y disfrutaba con ello. Había, no obstante, ciertas líneas que nunca se permitía cruzar. Tenía, además, una capacidad lógica que de vez en cuando se perdía en caprichosos derroteros. Pero, más que nada en el mundo, le gustaba resolver misterios.

Esa mañana, después de dejar a Bella, había pasado largo rato en la biblioteca revisando microfichas y buscando cualquier noticia, por breve que fuera, acerca del robo de un diamante azul. No había tenido valor para decirle a Bella que ignoraba por completo de dónde procedía ella. Podía haber llegado a Washington hacía tan sólo un par de días, procedente de cualquier parte. El hecho de que ella, el diamante y la pasta estuvieran allí no significaba que hubieran emprendido en Washington su singladura. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que Bella había perdido la memoria.

Había estado leyendo de nuevo sobre la amnesia, pero no había encontrado nada que le sirviera de ayuda. Al parecer, la memoria de Bella podía activarse por cualquier motivo azaroso, o podía permanecer en blanco eternamente, de tal modo que ella habría empezado una nueva vida poco antes de irrumpir en la de él.

Estaba seguro, sin embargo, de que Bella había sufrido o presenciado un acontecimiento traumático. Y, aunque pudiera considerarse uno de aquellos virajes caprichosos de su imaginación que a veces le reprochaban, estaba seguro de que Bella no había hecho nada malo. ¿Cómo iba a cometer un delito una mujer con esos ojos?

Fueran cuales fuesen las respuestas, el caso era que estaba empeñado en proteger a Bella. Incluso estaba dispuesto a aceptar que se había enamorado de ella nada más verla. Fuera quien fuese, era la mujer que estaba esperando. De modo que no sólo pensaba protegerla: también pensaba quedarse con ella.

Había elegido a su primera mujer tal y como mandaba la tradición: por razones prácticas. O, mejor dicho, había sido empujado a ello ladinamente por sus suegros y su propia familia. Y, al final, aquella desangelada unión había sido un completo desastre.

Desde su divorcio, el cual había escandalizado a todos menos a los dos implicados, había evitado comprometerse, demostrando un consumado talento para el regate. Suponía que la razón de todo ello se hallaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la alfombra, a su lado, mirando con ojos de miope un libro sobre piedras preciosas.

—Necesitas gafas, Bella.

—¿Mmm? —ella tenía la nariz prácticamente pegada a la hoja.

—No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que usas gafas para leer. Si acercas un poco más la cara al libro, te vas a meter en él.

—Ah —ella parpadeó y se frotó los ojos—. Es que la letra es muy pequeña.

—No, no es eso. Pero no te preocupes, nos ocuparemos de eso mañana. Llevamos así un par de horas. ¿Te apetece una copa de vino?

—Creo que sí —ella se mordió el labio e intentó enfocar el texto— El Estrella de África es el diamante pulido más grande conocido en la actualidad, con 530,2 quilates.

—Menudo tocho —comentó Edward mientras sacaba la botella de Sancerre que guardaba para una ocasión especial.

—Está engarzado en el cetro real británico. Es demasiado grande, y además no es azul. De momento no he encontrado ninguno que se parezca al nuestro. Ojalá tuviera un refractómetro.

—¿Un qué?

—Un refractómetro —repitió ella, apartándose el pelo—. Es un instrumento que mide las características lumínicas de una piedra preciosa. Su índice de refracción —su mano se detuvo mientras Edward la miraba con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo sé todo eso?

Él agarró dos copas y volvió a sentarse en el suelo, junto a ella.

—¿Qué es el índice de refracción?

—Es la capacidad relativa de refracción de la luz. Los diamantes tienen refracción simple. Edward, no comprendo por qué sé todas estas cosas.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no es un zafiro? — Él tomó la piedra, que reposaba sobre sus notas como un pisapapeles—. A mí me parece un zafiro.

—Los zafiros tienen refracción doble —ella se estremeció. —Soy una ladrona de joyas. Seguramente lo sé por eso.

—O tal vez seas joyera o gemóloga, o una niña bien a la que le gusta jugar con piedrecitas de colores —le tendió una copa—. No te precipites, Bella, o pasarás por alto los detalles.

—Está bien—ella bebió un largo trago.— Ojalá recordara por qué sé ciertas cosas. Refractómetros, El halcón maltes...

—¿El halcón maltes?

—La película... Bogart, Mary Astor...Tenías el libro en tu habitación y me acordé de la película. Y luego están las rosas. Sé cómo huelen, y en cambio no recuerdo cuál es mi perfume favorito. Sé qué es un unicornio, pero no sé por qué tengo uno tatuado en el trasero.

—El unicornio —los labios de Edward se curvaron, y aparecieron sus hoyuelos— es símbolo de inocencia.

Ella se encogió de hombros y apuró rápidamente el resto del vino. Edward le pasó su copa y se levantó para llenar la de ella otra vez.

—Cuando estaba en la ducha me rondaba la cabeza una canción. No sé qué es, pero no consigo quitármela de la cabeza —bebió de nuevo, frunció el ceño, concentrada, y empezó a tararear.

—Es el Himno a la alegría, de Beethoven —dijo Edward—. Beethoven, Bogart y un animal mitológico. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Bella.

—¿Y qué clase de nombre es Bella? —preguntó ella, haciendo aspavientos con la mano en la que sujetaba la copa. — ¿Es un apellido o un nombre de pila? ¿Quién le pone a una niña un nombre como Bella? Preferiría ser Camilla.

Él sonrió otra vez, preguntándose si debía quitar el vino de su alcance.

—No, nada de eso. Te doy mi palabra. Háblame de los diamantes.

Ella se apartó el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos de un soplido e hizo un mohín.

—Son el mejor amigo de una mujer —ella se echó a reír y a continuación le lanzó una sonrisa radiante—. ¿Eso me lo he inventado?

—No, cariño, en absoluto —él le quitó de la mano la copa medio vacía y la dejó a un lado. «Nota mental», pensó. «Bella, con una copa, es un prodigio». —Dime qué sabes de diamantes.

—Sé que relucen y brillan. Y que parecen fríos. Incluso lo son al tacto. Así se puede identificar fácilmente una imitación. El cristal es cálido; los diamantes, fríos. Eso se debe a que son excelentes conductores del calor. Fuego frío —se tumbó de espaldas, estirándose como un gato, y a Edward se le hizo la boca agua. Ella cerró los ojos. —Son la sustancia más dura conocida, con un índice de dureza de diez en la escala de Mohs. Los diamantes que se utilizan en joyería son siempre blancos. Si tienen un tinte amarillento o ámbar, se consideran imperfectos —«oh, dios mío», pensó ella, y suspiró, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas—. Los diamantes azules, verdes y rojos son muy raros y extremadamente valiosos. El color se debe a la presencia, junto con el carbono, de otros elementos en pequeñas proporciones.

—Bien —Edward observó su cara, sus labios curvados, sus ojos cerrados. Bella parecía estar hablando de un amante—. Continúa.

—En entornos de gravedad controlada, su peso específico oscila entre 3.15 y 3.53, pero el valor del cristal puro es siempre de 3.52. Para ser un diamante hace falta brillo y fulgor —murmuró, desperezándose de nuevo.

A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, Edward deslizó la mirada sobre los pechos pequeños y firmes de Bella, que se marcaban contra su camiseta.

—Sí, apuesto a que sí.

—Los diamantes en bruto tienen un lustre graso, pero cuando se pulen, entonces sí que brillan —se tumbó boca abajo, flexionó las piernas y cruzó los tobillos—. A su brillo se le llama técnicamente «adamantino». El nombre «diamante» procede de la palabra griega además, que significa «invencible». Hay tanta hermosura en su fortaleza... —ella abrió los ojos enturbiados, se removió, agitó las piernas y se sentó prácticamente en las rodillas de Edward—. Tú también eres increíblemente fuerte, Edward. Y tan guapo... Cuando me besaste, pensé que ibas a comerme y que no podía hacer nada por impedirlo —suspiró, se removió un poco para ponerse cómoda y añadió—: Me gustó mucho.

—Oh, Dios mío —él sintió que su sangre iniciaba un lento viaje desde su cabeza a su entrepierna, y cubrió cautelosamente las manos de Bella, que ella había apoyado sobre su pecho. —Será mejor que pasemos al café.

— ¿Te apetece besarme otra vez?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola jejee sera ke se besaran? jejeje<strong>

**Espero reviews**

**byeee**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello aki sta lo nuevoo**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 11**

—Oh, Dios mío —él sintió que su sangre iniciaba un lento viaje desde su cabeza a su entrepierna, y cubrió cautelosamente las manos de Bella, que ella había apoyado sobre su pecho. —Será mejor que pasemos al café.

— ¿Te apetece besarme otra vez?

—Tanto como seguir respirando —Bella tenía la boca madura, dispuesta y pegada a la suya, y los ojos soñadores y turbios .Y había perdido el control—. Dejemos eso —empezó a apartarla suavemente, pero ella se afianzó sobre su regazo. Con un movimiento ágil, le rodeó la cintura con las piernas—. Mira, no creo que... —para ser una damisela en apuros, tenía las manos muy rápidas. Edward consiguió agarrárselas antes de que le arrancara la camisa. —Estáte quieta, Bella. Lo digo en serio.

Y, en efecto, lo decía en serio. Así pues, tenía que aceptar el hecho novedoso de que estaba loco.

—¿Crees que seré buena en la cama? —aquella pregunta dejó a Edward patidifuso. Ella, entre tanto, se limitó a suspirar, apoyó la mano en su hombro y murmuró: — Espero no ser frígida.

—No creo que haya muchas probabilidades de que lo seas —la presión sanguínea de Edward se disparó cuando Bella le mordisqueó delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella metió las manos bajo su camisa y las deslizó por su espalda, arañándole suavemente con las uñas.

—Qué bien sabes —dijo con delectación, deslizando los labios por el cuello de Edward—. Estoy terriblemente excitada. ¿Tú no?

Él giró la cabeza lanzando un juramento, se apoderó de la boca de Bella y la devoró. Ella sabía deliciosamente, como un fruto maduro, y palpitaba de deseo. Edward se hundió en su boca caliente y suculenta mientras ella ronroneaba.

Bella se había rendido y parecía flexible y líquida, casi maleable. Cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole el cuello, ni un santo del cielo podría habérsele resistido. Edward le clavó suavemente los dientes en el cuello, escuchó su gemido y la sintió frotarse contra él.

Podría haberla tomado allí mismo, haberla tumbado de espaldas sobre los libros y los papeles y haberse hundido en ella. Y, a pesar de que sabía que sería perfecto, era consciente de que no podía ser así. Aquel no era el momento, ni el lugar.

—Nunca he deseado a nadie tanto como te deseo a ti —metió la mano entre el pelo de Bella y le hizo girar la cabeza para que lo mirara—. Maldita sea, concéntrate un momento. Mírame.

Ella no veía otra cosa. No deseaba otra cosa. Sentía el cuerpo ligero como el aire y la imagen de Edward parecía llenar su cabeza.

—Bésame otra vez, Edward. Es maravilloso cuando me besas.

Él apoyó la frente contra la de ella y procuró recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración.

—Quiero que la próxima vez que te bese sepas lo que está pasando —se puso en pie y la levantó en brazos.

—Me da vueltas la cabeza —Bella soltó una risita y apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de Edward.

— ¿Y crees que a mí no? —Edward la depositó en el sofá, demostrando lo que en su opinión era un auténtico alarde de autocontrol. Échate una siesta, anda.

—Está bien —ella cerró los ojos obedientemente. —Pero quédate aquí. Contigo me siento segura.

—Sí, me quedaré aquí —él se pasó las manos por el pelo y la vio dormirse.

Algún día se reinan de aquello, pensó. Tal vez cuando tuvieran nietos.

La dejó durmiendo y se puso de nuevo manos a la obra.

Bella escarbaba en la arena. El sol era una antorcha en el cielo azul zafiro. A su alrededor, el paisaje era pedregoso y parecía recocido en mitigados tonos de ocre, rojo y malva. El olor de los pálidos matorrales de Artemisa que se abrían paso entre las grietas y las hendiduras de la tierra era fuerte y penetrante. Ella trabajaba animosamente con la pala y el pico.

Bajo la sombra de un peñasco, dos mujeres la observaban. Bella experimentaba una intensa felicidad, que parecía acrecentarse cuando levantaba la mirada y sonreía a aquellas mujeres. Una tenía el pelo corto y desordenado con puntas apuntando a todos los lados, y un rostro zorruno y afilado. Y, pese a que llevaba grandes gafas de sol, Bella sabía que sus ojos eran de un verde profundo. La otra tenía el pelo rubio como los rayos del sol, pero lo llevaba escondido bajo un sombrero de paja de ala ancha, adornado con absurdas flores rojas alrededor de la cinta. Cuando lo llevaba suelto, le llegaba hasta al cintura, denso y ondulado, y realzaba la belleza de su rostro, su tez blanca y sus ojos de un azul imposible.

Bella sentía por ellas una oleada de amor con sólo mirarlas, un vínculo creado por la confianza y la experiencia compartida. Sus voces eran como música: una canción distante de la que Bella sólo captaba retazos.

_—Podríamos ir por una cerveza, o por lo que sea, con tal de que esté frío. ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en cansarse?_

_—El resto de nuestras vidas. Habrá que dejar París para el año que viene. Sí, no hay duda._

_—A ver si conseguimos apartarla de los pedruscos una temporada._

_—Sí._

A Bella le hacía sonreír que estuvieran hablando de ella, que les importara lo suficiente como para hablar de ella. Iría a París con ellas. De momento, sin embargo, estaba excavando una formación muy interesante, y confiaba en encontrar algo que mereciera la pena, algo que pudiera llevarse; estudiar y convertir en una hermosa pieza para sus amigas. Para ello se requería paciencia y cuidado.

Luego, de pronto, las piedras azules caían de pronto en su mano. Tres diamantes azules perfectos, de tamaño y brillo maravillosos. Ella los examinaba con placer más que con asombro, los giraba en sus palmas y sentía que un arrebato de energía atravesaba su cuerpo.

Pero la tormenta se precipitaba de pronto sobre ellas, tapaba el sol llameante y cubría de profundas sombras el paisaje. De repente sentía pánico. Necesitaba huir. Aprisa. Aprisa. Una piedra para cada una de ellas, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes de que restallara el trueno. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El rayo rajaba la piel, afilado como un cuchillo, y ella corría, corría a ciegas. Sola y aterrorizada, las paredes se cerraban sobre ella y el rayo laceraba sus talones...

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestra Bella ya sta recordando jejeje super noo?<strong>

**Espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola hola jeej**

**Disfruten**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 12**

Se despertó jadeando y se sentó bruscamente en el sofá. ¿Qué había hecho? Cielo santo, ¿qué había hecho? Tambaleándose, se tapó la boca con las manos y esperó a que remitieran los temblores.

La habitación estaba en silencio. No se oían truenos, ni había rayos, ni tormenta alguna la perseguía. Y no estaba sola. Al otro lado de la habitación, bajo el haz de luz de una lámpara de globo, Edward dormitaba en un sillón. Tenía un libro abierto sobre el regazo.

Bella se calmó al verlo allí sentado, con los papeles dispersos a sus pies y una taza sobre la mesita, a su lado. Tenía las piernas relajadamente extendidas y los tobillos cruzados. Incluso dormido parecía fuerte y honesto. No la había dejado sola.

Bella tuvo que reprimir el deseo repentino de acercarse a él, sentarse en su regazo y dormirse acurrucada entre sus brazos. Edward la atraía, tiraba de sus emociones con extraña intensidad. Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas que lo conocía, pero ello no importaba. A fin de cuentas, no hacía mucho más que se conocía a sí misma.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara y miró su reloj. Eran poco más de las tres de la madrugada: una hora de debilidad y congoja. Tumbándose de nuevo, apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos y observó a Edward. Recordaba bastante bien la velada, sin saltos ni interrupciones. Sabía que se había arrojado en sus brazos, y ello le producía al mismo tiempo vergüenza y cierta perplejidad. Edward había hecho bien en pararle los pies antes de que perdiera la cabeza. Ella lo sabía.

Pero, aun así, ojalá le hubiera hecho el amor, allí mismo, en el suelo. Ojalá le hubiera hecho el amor antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, en las consecuencias. De ese modo, el vacío que sentía dentro, aquel anhelo inaprensible, se habría disipado en parte.

Suspirando, se tumbó de espaldas y se quedó mirando el techo. Edward había hecho bien. Ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Cerró los ojos, no para buscar el sueño, sino para sondear su memoria. ¿Quiénes eran las chicas con las que había soñado? ¿Y dónde estaban?

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se despertó con el cuerpo rígido. Le crujieron los huesos al estirarse. Se frotó la cara con las manos y oyó que la barba incipiente le raspaba las palmas. En cuanto sus ojos se aclararon, miró al otro lado de la habitación. El sofá estaba vacío.

Habría pensado que todo había sido un sueño de no ser por los libros y por los papeles diseminados por el suelo. Todo parecía irreal: aquella bellísima mujer sin pasado que llamaba a su puerta y a su corazón al mismo tiempo. A la luz de la mañana, Edward se preguntaba si el nexo que sentía entre ellos no sería cosa de su imaginación. El amor a primera vista era, en el mejor de los casos, una ilusión romántica. Y aquél, desde luego, no era el mejor de los casos.

No podía, se dijo, pasarse la vida pensando en las musarañas. Bella necesitaba su ayuda. Y soñar despierto con ella no contribuía precisamente a aguzar su ingenio.

Necesitaba urgentemente un café.

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la cocina intentando relajar el cuello.

Y allí estaba ella, hecha un pincel. Se había cepillado el pelo suave y achocolatado hasta sacarle brillo y se lo había recogido con una sencilla goma. Llevaba los pantalones a rayas azul marino y blanco que él le había comprado, con una camiseta blanca remetida en la cintura. Tenía una mano apoyada en la encimera y con la otra sujetaba una taza humeante mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el jardín, donde las rosas estaban en flor y entre dos arces colgaba una hamaca de cuerda.

—Te levantas temprano.

A ella le tembló la mano al oír su voz. Se dio la vuelta y esbozó una sonrisa. Al verlo, su corazón empezó a latir un poco más fuerte.

—He hecho café. Espero que no te moleste.

—Cariño, te debo la vida —dijo él mientras buscaba una taza.

—Por lo visto sé cómo hacerlo. Parece que algunas cosas me salen espontáneamente. Ni siquiera he tenido que pensar cómo se hacía. Pero está un poco fuerte. Supongo que me gusta así.

Él ya había empezado a beberse el café.

—Está perfecto.

—Me alegro. No sabía si debía despertarte. No sé a qué hora te vas a la oficina, ni cuánto tiempo necesitas para arreglarte.

—Hoy es sábado. Y, además, este fin de semana es fiesta.

—¿Fiesta?

—Sí, el Cuatro de Julio —mientras la cafeína recorría su cuerpo, Edward se llenó de nuevo la taza—.Ya sabes: fuegos artificiales, ensalada de patata, pasacalles...

—Ah —ella vio de pronto a una niña pequeña sentada en el regazo de una mujer mientras los fuegos artificiales estallaban en el cielo nocturno. —Claro. Querrás tomarte el fin de semana libre. Supongo que tendrás planes.

—Sí, los tengo. Pienso encerrarme contigo en la oficina a eso de media mañana. Quiero enseñarte cómo funcionan las cosas. Hoy no podemos hacer gran cosa porque está todo cerrado, pero podemos empezar a ordenar la oficina.

—No quiero que renuncies a tu tiempo libre por mí. No me importa ir a la oficina y ordenarla yo sola. Tú puedes...

—Bella, estamos juntos en esto.

Ella dejó su taza y juntó las manos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo un buen presentimiento. A mi modo de ver, lo que no se puede resolver con la cabeza, se resuelve con la intuición —sus ojos color niebla recorrieron el rostro de Bella y volvieron a fijarse en los de ella. —Me gusta pensar que me elegiste por alguna razón. Por ti y por mí.

—Me sorprende que digas eso después de cómo me comporté anoche. Por lo que sabemos, puede que me pase las noches de bar en bar, enrollándome con desconocidos.

Él se echó a reír. Mejor reír, pensó, que rugir.

—Bella, después de haber visto cómo te afecta una sola copa de vino, dudo que pases mucho tiempo en los bares. Nunca había visto a nadie que le afecte tanto el alcohol tan rápidamente.

—No creo que deba enorgullecerme de ello —la voz de Bella se volvió crispada y fría.

Él sonrió de nuevo.

—Tampoco hay que por qué avergonzarse. Y no te enrollaste con un desconocido, te enrollaste conmigo —el regocijo de sus ojos se apagó—. Los dos sabemos que fue algo personal, con o sin alcohol.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te... aprovechaste?

—Porque eso es lo que habría hecho: aprovecharme. No me importa llevar ventaja, pero no me gusta aprovecharme de nadie. ¿Quieres desayunar?

Ella movió la cabeza de lado a lado y esperó mientras él sacaba una caja de cereales y un cuenco.

—Te agradezco que te refrenaras.

—¿De veras?

—Bueno, no del todo.

—Menos mal —Edward notó que las fibras de su ego se esponjaban mientras sacaba la leche de la nevera. Se sirvió un poco y añadió tanta azúcar que Bella puso unos ojos como platos.

—Eso no puede ser sano.

—A mí me gusta el peligro —Edward empezó a comer de pie. —He pensado que podíamos ir al centro y dar una vuelta, mezclarnos con los turistas. Puede que veas algo que dispare tu memoria.

—Está bien —ella vaciló y luego se sentó. —En realidad, no sé nada de tu trabajo, de tu clientela habitual, pero me parece que te estás tomando todo esto muy a pecho.

—Me encantan los misterios —Edward se encogió de hombros y se sirvió más cereales. — Eres mi primer caso de amnesia, si es a eso a lo que te refieres. Normalmente me dedico a fraudes de seguros y conflictos domésticos. Tiene su aquél.

— ¿Hace mucho tiempo que eres detective?

—Cuatro años. Cinco, si contamos el año que pasé haciendo prácticas en Guardián, una empresa de seguridad de la ciudad. Un sitio muy pijo. Yo prefiero trabajar solo.

— ¿Alguna vez has... has disparado a alguien?

—No, y es una lástima, porque tengo una puntería excelente —la sorprendió mordiéndose el labio de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza. —Relájate, Bella. Los polis y los detectives privados suelen atrapar a los malos sin pegar un solo tiro. Yo he recibido unos cuantos puñetazos y también he propinado otros tantos, pero mi trabajo consiste casi siempre en patearse la ciudad, en repetir las mismas cosas una y otra vez y en llamar por teléfono. Lo tuyo es simplemente un rompecabezas más. Es sólo cuestión de reunir todas las piezas y hacer que encajen.

Ella esperaba que tuviera razón, confiaba en que fuera tan simple, tan vulgar, tan lógico.

—He tenido otro sueño. Había dos chicas. Yo las conocía, estoy segura —Edward retiró una silla y se sentó frente a ella, y Bella le contó lo que recordaba.

—Por lo que cuentas, parece que estabais en el desierto —dijo él cuando ella concluyó su relato—. En Arizona, o quizás en Nuevo México.

—No lo sé, pero no tenía miedo. Estaba contenta, realmente contenta. Hasta que se desató la tormenta.

— ¿Estás segura de que había tres piedras?

—Sí. Eran casi idénticas, pero no del todo. Yo las tenía en las manos, y eran preciosas, realmente extraordinarias. Pero no podía quedarme con las tres. Eso era muy importante —suspiró—. Pero no sé si será real ó simbólico, como suelen serlo los sueños.

—Si una de las piedras es real, puede que las otras también lo sean —él la tomó de la mano—.Y si tú eres real, puede que esas chicas también lo sean. Ahora sólo tenemos que encontrarlas.

* * *

><p><strong>Tan liidno Edward noo? jeje ke kiere ayudarla jejej <strong>

**Espero reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola hola ke tal stn? espero ke biien jeje**

**Disfruten**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 13**

Eran poco más de las diez cuando entraron en la oficina. A Bella le extrañó ver de nuevo aquel espacio destartalado y sombrío después de haber visto la casa de Edward.

Escuchó atentamente a Edward mientras éste intentaba explicarle cómo utilizar el ordenador para transcribir sus notas, cómo llevar los archivos y cómo manejar el teléfono y el sistema de intercomunicadores.

Cuando Edward la dejó sola y se encerró en su despacho, ella se puso a inspeccionar la zona catastrófica. Al filodendro, que estaba volcado de lado, se le había salido la tierra. Había un cristal roto, manchas pegajosas de café rancio y polvo a espuertas. El ordenador tendría que esperar, se dijo. Nadie podía concentrarse en medio de aquel desorden.

Sentado tras su mesa, Edward levantó el teléfono y se puso manos a la obra. Consiguió localizar a su agente de viajes y, con el pretexto de que estaba planeando tomarse unas vacaciones, le pidió que buscara todas las zonas desérticas en las que estuviera permitido excavar. Pretextó que había descubierto un nuevo hobby.

Gracias a sus lecturas de la noche anterior sabía bastante acerca de la afición a desenterrar cristales de roca y piedras preciosas. Por lo que le había contado Bella, estaba seguro de que eso era lo que ella hacía en el sueño. Tal vez procediera del oeste, o quizá sólo había ido al desierto de visita. En cualquier caso, era otro camino que había que explorar.

Edward pensó en recurrir a un experto en gemología para que examinara el diamante. Pero no quería arriesgarse, por si acaso la piedra había llegado a manos de Bella por medios ilegales, lo cual le parecía poco probable.

Sacó las fotografías del diamante que había hecho la noche anterior y las colocó sobre la mesa. ¿Qué podría decirle un gemólogo con sólo ver las fotos?, se preguntaba. Valía la pena intentarlo. El martes, cuando volvieran a abrir las tiendas, exploraría también aquel camino.

Tenía, además, un par de ideas que merecía la pena abordar. Había otro camino, uno muy importante, que debía recorrer primero. Levantó el teléfono de nuevo y empezó a hacer llamadas. Encontró al detective Mike Newton en su casa.

—Maldita sea, Edward, hoy es sábado. Tengo a veinte personas hambrientas ahí fuera y se me están quemando las hamburguesas.

— ¿Estás celebrando una fiesta y no me has invitado? Estoy desolado.

—Yo a mis barbacoas no invito a polis de pacotilla.

—Ahora sí que has herido mis sentimientos. ¿Te has ganado ese whisky?

—No he encontrado nada sobre esas huellas que me mandaste.

Edward sintió al mismo tiempo un leve alivio y una ligera frustración.

—Está bien. ¿Sigues sin saber nada de esa piedra?

—Tal vez si me dijeras qué clase de piedra es...

—Una gorda y reluciente. Te habrías enterado si se hubiera denunciado su robo.

—No me han notificado nada. Creo que eres tú quien tiene piedras en la cabeza, Cullen. Ahora, a menos que quieras contarme algo, tengo muchas bocas hambrientas que alimentar.

—Me pasaré a verte. Con el whisky.

Edward colgó y se quedó pensando un rato. En los sueños de Bella siempre aparecían truenos. Había habido una tormenta eléctrica la noche previa a la aparición de Bella en su oficina. Podía ser así de simple: los rayos y los truenos eran una de las últimas cosas que ella recordaba. O quizá tuviera fobia a las tormentas.

Bella hablaba también de oscuridad. La noche de la tormenta había habido varios apagones en el centro. Ya lo había comprobado. Tal vez la oscuridad fuera literal, más que simbólica. Suponía que Bella se hallaba en un interior. No había mencionado la lluvia, ni la sensación de estar mojada. ¿Sería el interior de una casa? ¿Un edificio de oficinas? Si lo que le había ocurrido, fuera lo que fuese, había tenido lugar la noche antes de que acudiera a él, tenía que haber sido en Washington casi con toda seguridad. Sin embargo, no se había denunciado la desaparición de ninguna gema.

En sus sueños aparecía de forma recurrente el número tres. Tres piedras. Tres estrellas. Tres mujeres. Un triángulo. ¿Simbólico o real?

Edward empezó a tomar notas de nuevo, formando dos columnas. En una anotó las imágenes de los sueños de Bella como recuerdos literales y en la otra intentó descifrar su significado simbólico. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se inclinaba a pensar que se trataba de una combinación de ambas cosas.

Armándose de valor, hizo una última llamada. El marido de su hermana Muffy pertenecía a una de las familias de empresarios más antiguas y prestigiosas de la costa este: la familia de joyeros Westlake.

Cuando volvió a entrar en la oficina exterior, todavía le pitaban los oídos y tenía los nervios de punta, cosa que solía pasarle tras hablar con su hermana. Pero, dado que había conseguido lo que quería, intentaba tomárselo con humor.

Al entrar en la habitación limpia y ordenada y ver a Bella aporreando eficazmente el teclado del ordenador, se animó enseguida.

—Eres una auténtica diosa —la tomó de la mano y se la besó con galantería—. Haces milagros.

—Este sitio era una pocilga. Un auténtico asco.

—Sí, seguramente.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—Había recipientes de comida en el archivador.

—No lo dudo. Sabes manejar el ordenador. .

Ella frunció el ceño y miró la pantalla.

—Eso parece. Ha sido como hacer café esta mañana. No he tenido que pensármelo.

—Si sabes manejarlo, sabrás apagarlo. Venga, vámonos al centro. Te invito a un helado.

—Pero si acabo de empezar...

—Eso puede esperar —él se agachó para apretar el interruptor del ordenador, pero Bella le apartó la mano de un zarpazo.

—No lo apagues, que no lo he guardado —rezongando en voz baja, apretó una serie de teclas con tal desparpajo que a Edward se le hinchó el corazón de orgullo—. Necesito unas cuantas horas más para poner todo esto en orden.

—Volveremos, te lo prometo. Tenemos un par de horas para dar una vuelta. Luego hay que hacer un par de cosas serias.

— ¿Qué cosas? —preguntó ella mientras se ponía en pie.

—Te he conseguido acceso a un refractómetro —tiró de ella hacia la puerta—. ¿Cómo te gustan los helados?

* * *

><p><strong>jeje sera ke ella realmente es una gemologa o simplemente o una muuy buena laadrona de joyas? jeje<strong>

**Espeor reviews**

**byeee**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola hola jeje ke buena yoo verda jeje 3 capiis de un solo tiron jeje**

**Espero mi compensasion jejeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 14**

—¿Tu cuñado es el dueño de Joyerías Westlake?

—Él solo no. Su familia.

—Su familia —a Bella todavía le daba vueltas la cabeza. Había pasado sin saber, de cómo limpiar cajones pringosos a comerse un helado de fresa en la escalinata del monumento a Lincoln. Lo cual resultaba por sí solo bastante desconcertante, pero el modo en que Edward sorteaba los coches, giraba en las rotondas y se saltaba los semáforos en ámbar la había dejado completamente aturdida y desorientada.

—Sí —él atacó sus dos bolas de chocolate. Como ella no había mostrado preferencias, le había comprado un helado de fresa. Le parecía un sabor de chica—. Tienen establecimientos por todo el país, pero la tienda insignia está aquí, en Washington. Muffy conoció a Ronald en un torneo de tenis benéfico, cuando lo fulminó con una volea. Muy romántico.

—Comprendo —o eso intentaba—. ¿Y Ronald nos deja usar su equipo?

—Muffy nos deja. Ronald hace todo lo que quiere Muffy.

Bella siguió lamiendo su helado, que empezaba a derretirse, y observó a los turistas, a las familias y los niños que subían y bajaban por la escalinata.

—Creía que estaba enfadada contigo.

—La he convencido. Bueno, en realidad la he sobornado. Camilla también hace ballet. El mes que viene hay un recital. Así que tendré que ir a ver a Camilla dando vueltas con su tutu, lo cual no es una experiencia agradable, créeme.

Bella se atragantó con la risa.

—Qué malo eres.

—Eh, que yo he visto a Camilla en tutu y tú no. Te aseguro que estoy siendo generoso —le gustaba verla sonreír; verla simplemente caminar a su lado comiendo un helado de fresa y sonriendo—. Luego está Chip, el otro mutante de Muffy, que toca el flautín.

—Estoy segura de que te lo estás inventando todo.

—No podría inventármelo. Mi imaginación tiene unos límites. Dentro de un par de semanas tendré que i sentarme a escuchar a Chip y su flautín en un concierto que da su orquesta —se estremeció—. Pienso comprarme tapones para los oídos. Vamos a sentarnos.

Se sentaron en los suaves escalones, bajo la efigie del sabio y melancólico presidente. Soplaba una leve brisa que agitaba el aire casi veraniego, pero que apenas aliviaba el calor húmedo que subía, pesado, de las aceras. Bella lo veía ondular y estremecerse como un espejismo en el aire. Había algo extrañamente familiar en todo aquello, en la gente que pasaba, en los transeúntes que se abrían paso a codazos, armados con sus cámaras de fotos, en la mezcla de voces y acentos, en el olor a sudor, a humedad y a cansancio, en las flores que rebosaban en los maceteros, en los vendedores que exhibían sus mercancías.

—Creo que he estado antes aquí —murmuró—. Pero me resulta extraño. Como si fuera el sueño de otra persona.

—Pronto lo recordarás todo —él le puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—.Ya recuerdas fragmentos. Sabes hacer café, usar un ordenador y ordenar una oficina.

—Puede que sea secretaria.

Edward no lo creía. Los conocimientos de Bella sobre los diamantes le inducían a pensar otra cosa. Pero quería madurar un poco la idea antes de compartirla con ella.

—Si lo eres, te doblo el sueldo con tal de que trabajes para mí —se levantó y le ofreció la mano—. Tenemos que ir de compras.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Necesitas unas gafas de leer. Vamos a mirar tiendas.

Fue otra experiencia, el enorme centro comercial atestado de gente en busca de gangas. Las rebajas estaban en su apogeo. A pesar del calor, los expositores estaban llenos de chaquetas de invierno con un veinte por ciento de descuento, y la ropa de otoño se amontonaba sobre los cajones, encimas de los restos de la ropa veraniega.

Edward dejó a Bella en una óptica que prometía gafas en una hora y rellenó los impresos necesarios mientras ella recorría los expositores llenos de monturas. Sintió un fugaz calórenlo en el pecho al escribir que su nombre era Bella Cullen y anotar la dirección de su propia casa. Aquello le gustaba, le hacía sentirse bien. Y cuando ella fue conducida a la parte de atrás para que le graduaran la vista, Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Menos de dos horas después, Bella se hallaba de nuevo en el coche de Edward, examinando sus bonitas y pequeñas gafas de montura metálica y el contenido de una bolsa llena de cosas.

—¿Cómo es posible que te haya dado tiempo a comprar todo esto? —Bella pasó una mano con delectación femenina sobre la suave asa de piel de un bolso cruzado.

—Todo es cuestión de estrategia y planificación: saber lo que uno quiere y no distraerse.

Bella sacó una bolsa de una tienda de lencería y vio que dentro había una prenda de seda negra. La sacó. No tenía mucha tela, pensó.

—Tienes que ponerte algo para dormir —le dijo Edward—. Estaba rebajado. Prácticamente me lo han regalado.

Tal vez Bella no supiera quién era, pero estaba segura de que sabía distinguir entre un camisón de dormir y uno de seducir. Volvió a guardar la prenda de seda en la bolsa. Hurgando un poco más, descubrió una bolsa llena de piedras de cristal.

—Qué bonitas.

—Había una de esas tiendas de minerales, así que compré unos cuantos —Edward frenó ante una señal de stop y se giró para mirarla—. Elegí las que me gustaron más. Las más suaves son... ¿cómo se llama?

—Cuarzo —murmuró ella, acariciando las piedras con la punta de un dedo—. Cornalina, citrina, sardónice, jaspe —extasiada, ella desató la bolsa—. Turmalina, turmalina sandía, ¿ves el rosa y el verde?, y esto es una preciosa columna de fluorita. Es una de mis favoritas. Yo... —se interrumpió, llevándose la mano a la sien.

El sacó una de las piedras al azar.

— ¿Esto qué es?

—Alejandrita. Es una variedad de crisoberilo, un mineral transparente. Cambia de color con la luz. ¿Ves?, ahora, a la luz del sol, es verde azulado, pero con luz incandescente se vuelve malva o violeta —tragó saliva, consciente de que aquel conocimiento estaba allí, en su cabeza. —Es un mineral que sirve para muchas cosas, pero escaso y caro. Lleva el nombre del zar Alejandro I

—Está bien, relájate, respira hondo —él tomó el desvío y enfiló la calle flanqueada de árboles—. Sabes mucho de piedras preciosas, Bella.

—Eso parece.

—Y te gustan mucho.

A ella se le iluminaba la cara cuando miraba las piedras.

—Todo esto me asusta. Cuanto más sé, más me asusta.

Edward paró en la rampa de acceso a su casa y se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Estás dispuesta a seguir adelante?

Bella comprendió que podía decir que no y que Edward la llevaría dentro, a su casa, donde estaría a salvo. Podría subir a su precioso cuarto y encerrarse allí. No tendría que enfrentarse a nada, salvo a su propia cobardía.

—Quiero hacerlo. Lo haré —dijo, y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro—.Tengo que hacerlo.

—Está bien —él le apretó rápidamente la mano—. Quédate aquí. Voy a por el diamante.

La sede de Joyerías Westlake se hallaba situada en un magnífico edificio antiguo con columnas de granito y largos ventanales con colgaduras de raso. Allí no había rebajas. El único rótulo que había era una discreta y elegante placa de bronce junto al arco de la entrada principal. Edward dobló con el coche la esquina.

—Están cerrando —explicó—. Conociendo a Muffy, seguro que habrá obligado a Ronald a quedarse hasta que lleguemos. Es probable que no le haga mucha gracia verme, así que... Sí, ahí está su coche —Edward metió el suyo en un hueco libre junto a un opulento Mercedes gris—.Tú sígueme la corriente, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Seguirte la corriente? —ella arrugó el ceño mientras guardaba los minerales en su bolso nuevo—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tuve que contarle una trola a Muffy para convencerla —Edward estiró el brazo y abrió la puerta de Bella—.Tú hazme caso.

Ella salió y caminó junto a él hacia la entrada trasera.

—Preferiría saber de qué va todo esto.

—No te preocupes —Edward llamó al timbre—.Yo me encargo de todo.

Ella se ajustó el pesado bolso al hombro.

—Si has mentido a tu familia, creo que debería... —se interrumpió al ver que la pesada puerta de acero se abría.

—Edward —Ronald Westlake inclinó la cabeza cortesmente.

Edward tenía razón, pensó Bella de inmediato. Aquel hombre era un infeliz. De mediana altura, pulcro y atildado, llevaba un traje azul oscuro y una corbata de rayitas pálidas atada con un nudo tan prieto que Bella se preguntaba cómo podía respirar. Tenía la tez bronceada y llevaba el pelo negro, ligeramente salpicado de gris, cuidadosamente peinado. El decoro emanaba de él como si fuera una luz.

—Me alegro de verte, Ronald —dijo Edward con jovialidad, y, como si Ronald lo hubiera saludado calurosamente, le estrechó la mano con entusiasmo—. ¿Qué tal va ese golf? Muffy me ha dicho que ya pasas al filo de ese obstáculo —mientras hablaba, Edward se metió dentro como si fuera, pensó Bella, un vendedor sujetando con un pie la puerta. Ronald siguió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y retrocedió—. Ésta es Bella. Muffy te habrá hablado de ella —Edward rodeó los hombros de Bella con el brazo y la apretó contra su costado.

—Sí, ¿cómo estás?

—Me la he estado guardando para mí solo —añadió Edward antes de que Bella pudiera contestar—. Supongo que comprendes por qué —Edward levantó suavemente la cara de Bella y la besó—.Te agradezco que nos dejes trastear un poco con tu equipo. Bella está encantada. Está deseando enseñarme lo que sabe hacer con las piedras —sacudió el bolso de Bella para que sonaran los minerales.

—Antes nunca mostrabas interés por la gemología —observó Ronald.

—Antes no conocía a Bella —dijo Edward alegremente—. Ahora estoy fascinado. Y, como la he convencido para que se quede en Estados Unidos, tendrá que empezar a pensar en montar su propia tienda. ¿Verdad, cariño?

—Yo...

—Lo que Inglaterra pierde, lo ganamos nosotros —continuó Edward—.Y si a uno de sus príncipes le apetece una golosina, que venga aquí a buscarla. No pienso permitir que te vayas —la besó otra vez, apasionadamente, mientras Ronald resoplaba y se tiraba de la corbata.

—Edward me ha dicho que diseñas joyas desde hace tiempo. Ha de ser un honor que la realeza elija tus diseños.

—En realidad, todo queda en familia —dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo—. Como la madre de Bella era prima de lady Di... ¿Prima tercera o cuarta, cariño? Oh, bueno, qué más da.

—Tercera —dijo Bella, y de pronto le asombró no sólo haber respondido, sino haber infundido en su voz un leve acento de clase alta británica—. Pero no se trataban mucho. Edward exagera. Es simplemente que hace unos años un alfiler que yo había diseñado llamó la atención de la princesa de Gales. Le gustaba mucho ir de compras, ¿sabes?

—Sí, sí, claro —aquel acento remilgado surtió efecto sobre Ronald, cuya sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. Estoy encantado de que hayan venido. Ojalá pudiera quedarme y enseñarle todo esto.

—No queremos entretenerte —Edward no paraba de darle palmaditas en la espalda—. Muffy me dijo que tenían visita.

—Edward es terriblemente desconsiderado por haber interrumpido sus vacaciones. Me encantaría visitar la tienda en otra ocasión.

—Desde luego, cuando quieras, cuando quieras. Y, si quieren, pasarse por casa esta noche —animado ante la idea de codearse con alguien relacionado con la realeza, aunque fuera remotamente, Ronald los condujo hacia el taller—. Somos muy exigentes con nuestro instrumental, al igual que con las gemas. La empresa tiene una reputación intachable desde hace generaciones.

—Ah, sí —el corazón de Bella empezó a latir con más fuerza al ver los aparatos de la habitación acristalada, las mesas de trabajo, las sierras, las balanzas—. Es impresionante.

—Nos preciamos de ofrecer a nuestros clientes sólo lo mejor. A menudo cortamos y tallamos las gemas aquí mismo. Tenemos nuestros propios tallistas.

A Bella le tembló levemente la mano al pasarla sobre una sierra de disco. Una pulidora, pensó, utilizada para tallar la gema. Recordaba con toda claridad cómo se hacía: la piedra fijada a un taco de madera, un recipiente sujeto a la pulidora con la ayuda de un soporte adherido al disco... Bella podía oír su sonido. Sentir su vibración.

—Me encanta trabajar con la pulidora —dijo suavemente—. Es tan precisa...

—Me temo que yo me limito a admirar a los artesanos y a los artistas. Qué anillos tan fantásticos. ¿Puedo? —Ronald tomó la mano izquierda de Bella y examinó las tres piedras preciosas colocadas en suave curva y engarzadas en oro—. Precioso. ¿El diseño es tuyo?

—Sí —a Bella aquélla le pareció la mejor respuesta—. Me gusta trabajar con piedras de colores.

—Uno de estos días tienes que venir a ver nuestras existencias —Ronald miró su reloj y chasqueó la lengua—. Se me está haciendo tarde. El guardia de seguridad os enseñará la salida cuando acabéis. Por favor, tomaos todo el tiempo que necesiten. Me temo que la tienda se cierra automáticamente. El guardia tendrá que abriros la puerta de atrás, que se abre de dentro a afuera —le lanzó a Bella una sonrisa de profesional a profesional—. Ya sabes lo importante que es la seguridad en este negocio.

—Desde luego. Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo, señor Westlake.

Ronald tomó la mano que Bella le ofrecía.

—Ronald, por favor. Ha sido un placer. No debes permitir que Edward te acapare. Muffy está deseando conocer a su futura cuñada. Acuérdense de pasarse por casa esta noche.

Bella dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado, que Edward tapó hábilmente con su cháchara mientras sacaba a Ronald del taller prácticamente a empujones.

—¿Su futura cuñada? —preguntó Bella. — ¿Puedes explicarme que fue eso Edward?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh Bella parece molesta jejeje<strong>

**Ke le dira Edwar?**

**Espero reviews**

**bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola hola jeje ke tal vamos ? jejeje**

**garcias por tus aentadores reviews MILU-CULLEN jeje eres una gran seguidora asi que este capi va para tii jejeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 15**

Bella dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado, que Edward tapó hábilmente con su cháchara mientras sacaba a Ronald del taller prácticamente a empujones.

—¿Su futura cuñada? —preguntó Bella. — ¿Puedes explicarme que fue eso Edward?

—Tenía que decirles algo —Edward extendió las manos, todo inocencia—. Están empeñados en casarme desde que se secó la tinta de mi sentencia de divorcio Y, además, ser de la nobleza te coloca unos cuantos peldaños por encima de las mujeres con las que pretenden emparejarme.

—Pobre Edward. Le surgen proposiciones a diestro y siniestro.

—He sufrido mucho —Edward probó su mejor sonrisa—. No sabes qué mal lo he pasado. Abrázame.

Ella le apartó la mano de un zarpazo.

— ¿Es que tú te lo tomas todo a broma?

—No, pero esto tenía su gracia —Edward llegó a la conclusión de que era más prudente meterse las manos en los bolsillos—. Te garantizo que mi hermana ha fundido el teléfono desde que la llamé esta mañana. Y ahora que Ronald te ha visto...

—Le has mentido a tu familia.

—Sí. A veces es divertido. Y a veces es necesario para sobrevivir —ladeó la cabeza—. Lo has hecho muy bien, cariño. Ese acento ha sido un toque genial.

—Me he dejado llevar por ti, y no me siento orgullosa de ello.

—Puede que seas una buena socia. Déjame decirte que mentir rápido y bien es uno de los principales requisitos de este trabajo.

—¿Y el fin justifica los medios?

—Desde luego —empezaba a irritarle el gélido tono de reproche de Bella. Tenía la impresión de que no se sentía tan cómoda como él en las zonas grises—. Estamos aquí, ¿no? Y Ronald y Muffy van a triunfar en su fiestecita. Así que, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No lo sé. No me gusta esto —una mentira, una simple mentira le hacía sentirse terriblemente incómoda—. Una mentira conduce a otra.

—Y unas cuantas a veces conducen a la verdad —le quitó el bolso, lo abrió, sacó la bolsita de terciopelo y extrajo el diamante—. Quieres saber la verdad, ¿no, Bella? ¿O sólo te interesa la honestidad?

—Creo que no debería haber diferencia entre esas dos cosas —pero le quitó la piedra—. Está bien, como tú dices, aquí estamos. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Asegurarte de que es auténtica.

—Claro que es auténtica —dijo ella con impaciencia—. Sé que lo es.

Él se limitó a arquear una ceja.

—Demuéstralo.

Ella resopló y, volviéndose, se acercó a un microscopio y reguló la lámpara del campo oscuro ajustando el foco del binocular con eficacia instintiva.

—Qué preciosidad —dijo al cabo de un momento, admirada—. Es una maravilla.

— ¿Qué estás viendo?

—El interior de la piedra. No hay duda de que es de origen natural. Las inclusiones son típicas.

—Déjame ver —la apartó a un lado y se inclinó sobre el microscopio—. Esto podría ser cualquier cosa.

—No, no. No hay burbujas de aire. Las habría, si fuera de pasta o de estrás. Y, además, están las inclusiones.

—A mí no me dice nada. Es azul, y azul significa zafiro.

—Oh, por el amor de dios, el zafiro es una variedad de corindón. ¿Crees que no distingo entre el carbono y el corindón? —Recogió la piedra y se acercó a otro instrumento—. Esto es un polariscopio. Se utiliza para comprobar si una piedra es de refracción simple o doble. Como te dije, los zafiros tienen refracción doble, y los diamantes, simple.

Ella se puso manos a la obra mientras rezongaba en voz baja. Se ponía las gafas cuando las necesitaba y, cuando no, enganchaba la patilla en la uve de su blusa, siempre con ademanes eficientes y precisos. Edward metió las manos en sus bolsillos traseros y la observó, oscilando sobre sus talones.

—Esto es un refractómetro —masculló ella—. Hasta un tonto se daría cuenta de que el índice de esta piedra es el de un diamante, no el de un zafiro —se dio la vuelta, levantando la gema—. Esto es un diamante azul, tallado en forma de brillante, con un peso de 102,6 quilates.

—Y a ti lo único que te hace falta es una bata de laboratorio —dijo él tranquilamente.

— ¿Perdón?

—Tú trabajas en esto, Bella. Pensaba que podía ser sólo un hobby, pero está claro que aquí estás como pez en el agua. Te mueves con absoluta soltura. Y te enfadas en cuanto te hacen preguntas. Así que creo que trabajas con piedras preciosas, con gemas. Utilizas estos instrumentos con la misma destreza que una cafetera. Forman parte de tu vida.

Ella bajó la mano y se sentó en un taburete.

—No has hecho todo esto, tomarte todas estas molestias, para averiguar si el diamante era auténtico, ¿verdad?

—Digamos simplemente que eso era un estimulante.

Ahora tenemos que averiguar si te dedicas al comercio de piedras preciosas o de joyas. Así es como llegó esto a tus manos —le quitó el diamante y lo observó—. Pero cosas como ésta no se venden en Westlake, ni en una joyería cualquiera. Más bien se encuentran en colecciones privadas o en museos. Aquí, en la ciudad, tenemos un museo estupendo. El Smithsonian, se llama —bajó la piedra—. Puede que hayas oído hablar de él.

— ¿Crees... crees que lo saqué del Smithsonian?

—Creo que tal vez alguien haya oído hablar de esta piedra allí —se guardó tranquilamente la gema en el bolsillo—. Habrá que esperar a mañana. Ahora estará cerrado. No, demonios, hasta el martes —siseó entre dientes—. Mañana es cuatro, y el lunes es fiesta.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer hasta el martes?

—Podemos empezar por los listines telefónicos. Me pregunto cuántos gemólogos habrá en la zona metropolitana de Washington.

Gracias a las gafas de leer, Bella podía sumergirse en los libros sin arriesgarse a contraer un dolor de cabeza. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Era, se dijo, como releer viejos cuentos de hadas. Todo le sonaba conocido, pero le gustaba volver a recorrer aquel camino. Leyó acerca de la historia de la talla en Mesopotamia, de las gemas del periodo helenístico, de los labrados florentinos... Leyó sobre diamantes famosos. Sobre el Vargas, el Jonker, el Gran Mongol, desaparecido hacía siglos. Sobre María Antonieta y el collar de diamantes que, según decían algunos, le había costado la cabeza. Leyó explicaciones técnicas sobre la talla de gemas, la identificación, las propiedades ópticas de las piedras preciosas y sobre sus formaciones. Todo le parecía perfectamente claro, de textura tan suave como la piedra de cornalina que se pasaba incesantemente entre los dedos.

¿Cómo era posible, se preguntaba, que se acordara de los minerales y no de las personas? Podía identificar y desgranar las propiedades de centenares de gemas con toda facilidad. Pero no reconocía a una sola persona en el mundo. Ni siquiera a sí misma.

Sólo conocía a Edward. Edward Cullen, con su ingenio veloz y a menudo desconcertante. Edward, con sus manos suaves y pacientes y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Unos ojos que la miraban como si fuera el centro de su mundo. Y, sin embargo, el mundo de Edward era enorme comparado con el de ella. El suyo estaba poblado de gentes y de recuerdos, de lugares que había visitado, de cosas que había hecho, de momentos que había compartido con otros. En cambio, a ella la atormentaba la gran pantalla en negro que formaba su pasado.

¿Con qué tipo de gente se relacionaba, a quién amaba u odiaba? ¿La había querido alguien alguna vez? ¿A quién había hecho daño y por quién había sufrido? ¿Y dónde había estado, a qué se dedicaba? ¿Era una científica o una ladrona? ¿Conocía el amor, o estaba sola?

Deseaba ser una amante. La amante de Edward. Resultaba aterrador cuánto lo deseaba. Hundirse en la cama con él, dejar que todo se alejara flotando en el cálido río del placer. Sentir las manos de Edward acariciando su carne desnuda, transmitiéndole su calor, llevándola a un lugar donde el pasado no significaba nada y el futuro carecía de importancia. Donde sólo existía el ahora, el presente ansioso y lleno de placer. Y donde podría tocar a Edward, sentir hincharse los músculos de su espalda y de sus hombros mientras le hacía el amor. El corazón de Edward palpitaría contra el suyo, y ella se arquearía para salir a su encuentro, para acogerlo en su interior .Y luego...

Se le cerró el libro y se sobresaltó.

—Date un descanso —le recomendó Edward, deslizando el libro sobre la mesa a la que ella se había sentado a leer—. Se te van a salir los ojos de las órbitas.

—Oh, yo... —«cielo santo», pensó, mirándolo con los ojos como platos. Estaba casi temblando, ferozmente excitada por aquella fantasía que ella misma había creado. Su pulso se deslizaba como un patinador sobre la pista de hielo—. Es que...

—Estás sofocada —Edward se dio la vuelta para sacar la jarra de té frío de la nevera, y ella alzó los ojos al cielo.

¿Sofocada? ¿Que estaba sofocada? ¿Pero es que no se daba cuenta él de que se moría de ganas de que la probara?

* * *

><p><strong>Woow esta Bella es muuy fogosa no? jajaja ke pasara sera ke le dira a Edward loq staba pensando? jej<strong>

**Espero reviews**

**byee**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola hola jeje aki les va lo nuevo jeje**

**Disfrutenn**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 16**

—Estás sofocada —Edward se dio la vuelta para sacar la jarra de té frío de la nevera, y ella alzó los ojos al cielo.

¿Sofocada? ¿Que estaba sofocada? ¿Pero es que no se daba cuenta él de que se moría de ganas de que la probara?

Edward le sirvió un vaso de té con hielo y abrió una cerveza para él.

—Ya hemos hecho bastante por hoy. Me apetecen unos filetes a la parrilla. Vamos a ver si sabes preparar una ensalada. Eh —extendió un brazo para sujetar el vaso que le acababa de dar—. Te tiemblan las manos. Te estás forzando demasiado.

—No, yo... —Bella no podía decirle que había estado pensando seriamente en arrojarse en sus brazos. Se quitó cuidadosamente las gafas, las dobló y las dejó sobre la mesa—. Puede que un poco. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza...

—Pues yo tengo el antídoto perfecto —la tomó de la mano, la llevó hasta la puerta y salieron al jardín, donde el perfume de las rosas impregnaba el aire cálido—. Media hora de pereza —Edward tomó el vaso de Bella, lo dejó sobre una mesita de hierro forjado que había junto a la hamaca de cuerda y puso su cerveza al lado—. Vamos, miraremos el cielo un rato.

¿Quería que se tumbara con él? ¿Que se acurrucara con él en una hamaca cuando lo que el cuerpo le pedía a gritos era puro sexo?

—Creo que no debería...

—Claro que sí —Edward tiró de ella y ambos aterrizaron sobre la hamaca, que se balanceó con fuerza, haciendo reír a Edward mientras Bella procuraba recuperar el equilibrio—. Relájate. Este es uno de mis sitios favoritos. Que yo recuerde, aquí siempre ha habido una hamaca. Mi tío solía dormir la siesta en una a rayas blancas y rojas —rodeó a Bella con el brazo y tomó una de sus manos temblorosas—. Qué bien se está aquí. Se ven pedacitos del cielo entre las hojas —hacía fresco allí fuera, a la sombra de los arces. Bella sintió el latido firme del corazón de Edward cuando él apoyó las manos unidas de ambos sobre su pecho—.Yo solía escaparme y venir aquí. Me gustaba soñar y hacer planes en esta hamaca. Aquí siempre se estaba tranquilo. Cuando uno se balancea a la sombra en una hamaca, nada parece urgente.

—Supongo que es como estar en una cuna —Bella procuró relajarse, asombrada por lo mucho que deseaba echarse encima de él.

—Todo parece más sencillo en una hamaca —Edward jugueteó con sus dedos, cautivado por su elegancia y el fulgor de los anillos. Le besó distraídamente los dedos y Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco—. ¿Confías en mí, Bella?

En ese momento, Bella estaba segura de que, fuera cual fuese su pasado, nunca había confiado tanto en otra persona.

—Sí.

—Vamos a jugar a una cosa.

La imaginación de Bella conjuró diversas ideas eróticas.

— ¿A... a jugar?

—Sí, a asociar palabras. Tú procura vaciar tu mente y yo diré una palabra. Tienes que decir lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza.

—Asociar palabras —ella cerró los ojos, sin saber si echarse a reír o a llorar—. Crees que así se activará mi memoria.

—No perdemos nada con probar, y es un pasatiempo apacible al que jugar a la sombra. ¿Lista?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y se dejó acunar por el balanceo de la hamaca.

—Está bien.

—Ciudad.

—Muchedumbre.

—Desierto.

—Sol.

—Trabajo.

—Satisfacción.

—Fuego.

—Azul.

Al ver que ella abría los ojos y empezaba a removerse, Edward la apretó con más fuerza.

—No, no te pares a analizar, di lo primero que se te ocurra. ¿Lista?, Amor.

—Amigos —dejó escapar un suspiro, intentó relajarse otra vez—.Amigos.

—Familia.

—Madre —profirió un leve gemido, y Edward la acarició suavemente.

—Felicidad.

—Infancia.

—Diamante.

—Poder.

—Rayo.

—Asesinato —Bella dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado y se giró para esconder la cara contra el hombro de Edward—. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo mirar ahí.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. Es suficiente —Edward le acarició el pelo y, a pesar de que su gesto era suave, al mirar a través del oscuro dosel de las hojas su mirada centelleó.

Fuera quien fuese quien había asustado a Bella, quien la hacía temblar de terror, iba a pagar por ello.

.

.

Mientras Edward abrazaba a Bella bajo los arces, otro hombre permanecía de pie en una terraza empedrada, contemplando una vasta extensión de onduladas colinas, cuidados jardines y elevados surtidores.

Estaba furioso.

La chica se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra con lo que sólo le pertenecía a él .Y sus fuerzas estaban tan dispersas como las tres estrellas.

Todo debería haber sido sencillo. Casi había tenido las piedras en sus manos. Pero a aquel estúpido le había entrado el pánico. O quizá, sencillamente, se había vuelto demasiado avaricioso. En cualquier caso, había dejado escapar a la chica, y los diamantes habían desaparecido con ella.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo, se dijo, tamborileando con los dedos bien cuidados la balaustrada de piedra. Una de las chicas estaba en paradero desconocido, otra había huido y la tercera era incapaz de contestar a sus preguntas.

Tenía que solucionar aquello, y pronto. Sus planes se habían desbaratado. Y de ello sólo podía culpar a una persona, pensó mientras entraba de nuevo en su extenso despacho y alzaba el teléfono.

—Tráiganlo—fue todo lo que dijo, y colocó de nuevo el aparato en su sitio con la suficiencia de alguien acostumbrado a que se cumplieran sus órdenes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola jejeje por lo que se ve hay alguien muy interesado en las estrellas juummm kada vez se pone mejor esto no creen?<strong>

**Espero sus reviews**

**byeee**


	17. Chapter 17

**hola jeje ke tal stan? espero ke biien**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 17**

Sábado por la noche. Edward la llevó a bailar. Bella tenía previsto sentarse a la mesa de la cocina con sus libros y una jarra de café fuerte en cuanto acabaran de cenar. Pero Edward la sacó casi a rastras de la casa antes de que acabara de limpiar las encimeras y sin darle apenas tiempo para que se pasara un cepillo por el pelo.

Necesitaba distraerse, le había dicho él. Necesitaba un poco de música. Necesitaba sentir el pulso de la vida.

Y, ciertamente, aquello fue toda una experiencia. Bella nunca había visto nada igual. De eso estaba segura. Aquella discoteca ruidosa y abarrotada del corazón de Georgetown vibraba, llena de vida, sacudida de arriba abajo por las voces y los pies incansables. La música estaba tan alta que Bella apenas oía sus propios pensamientos, y la ridícula mesita que Edward consiguió agenciarse en medio de aquel pandemonio estaba todavía pegajosa por la cerveza del último cliente.

Bella no salía de su asombro. Nadie parecía conocer a nadie. O se conocían tan bien que se ponían a hacer el amor de pie, en público. Porque sin duda aquellos contoneos y aquel frotarse en la diminuta pista de baile era un ritual de apareamiento.

Edward pidió una tónica inofensiva para ella y otra para él, y se puso a mirar el espectáculo. O, mejor dicho, la miraba a ella mirar el espectáculo. Las luces destellaban, las voces retumbaban, y nadie parecía tener una sola preocupación en el mundo.

— ¿Esto es lo que sueles hacer los fines de semana? —le gritó ella al oído, intentando sobreponerse al estruendo de la batería y las guitarras.

—De vez en cuando.

«Casi nunca», se dijo para sus adentros mientras observaba el flujo y reflujo de la marea de personas desparejadas que rodeaban la barra. No mucho desde sus tiempos en la universidad, desde luego. La idea de llevarla allí había sido un impulso, incluso un arrebato de inspiración, pensó. En aquellas condiciones, Bella no podía concentrarse en sus cuitas.

—Es un grupo local.

— ¿Que soy inmortal? —repitió ella, extrañada.

—No, no, que la banda es un grupo local —Edward se echó a reír, acercó su silla a la de ella y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo—. Rock garatero. Nada de country, ni de memeces románticas. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella intentó pensar, sintonizar con el ritmo retumbante y repetitivo de la música. Por encima de la poderosa marea de la música, la banda chillaba obscenidades.

—No sé, pero está claro que no es el Himno a la alegría.

Él rompió a reír y la agarró de la mano.

—Ven, vamos a bailar.

Pánico instantáneo. A Bella empezaron a sudarle las manos y sus ojos se volvieron enormes.

—Creo que no sé...

—Venga, Bella. Ahí no hay sitio más que para infringir un par de mandamientos. Para eso no se necesita práctica.

—Sí, pero... —Edward la estaba arrastrando hacia la pista de baile, sorteando mesas y tropezando con otras personas. Bella perdió la cuenta de los pies que pisaba—. Edward, yo preferiría mirar.

—Has venido a tener una experiencia —la tomó en sus brazos y la agarró por las caderas con tanta fuerza que Bella se quedó sin aliento—. ¿Lo ves? Ya hemos roto un mandamiento —de pronto, su cuerpo empezó a moverse sugestivamente contra el de ella—. El resto está chupado.

—Creo que nunca había hecho esto —las luces que giraban y centelleaban sobre sus cabezas la aturdían—. Seguro que me acordaría.

Edward pensó que probablemente tenía razón. Su azoramiento, su sofoco, parecían del todo inocentes. Él deslizó las manos sobre su trasero, hasta su cintura.

—Sólo es un baile.

—Creo que no es eso. Supongo que habré bailado otras veces.

—Rodéame con los brazos —le alzó los brazos hasta su cuello—.Y bésame.

—¿Qué?

—Es igual.

Edward estaba muy cerca, y la música llenaba la cabeza de Bella. El calor del cuerpo de él, de todos los cuerpos que se apretujaban contra ellos, era como el de un horno. Bella no podía respirar, no podía pensar, y, cuando la boca de Edward rozó la suya, no le importó.

El ritmo retumbaba en su cabeza. Hacía un calor espantoso, el aire estaba saturado de humo y calor corporal, olía a sudor, a alcohol y a perfumes enfrentados. Pero todo se desvaneció. Bella osciló contra Edward mientras sus labios se abrían y el olor fuerte y masculino de él saturaba sus sentidos.

—Si nos hubiéramos quedado en casa, estaríamos en la cama —murmuró él contra sus labios, y luego besó suavemente su oreja. Bella llevaba el perfume que le había comprado él. Un perfume cuyo olor le resultaba extrañamente íntimo—. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Bella. Quiero estar dentro de ti.

Ella cerró los ojos, se apoyó contra él. Estaba segura de que nadie le había hablado así antes. No hubiera podido olvidar aquella turbación, aquel extraño temor. Sus dedos se deslizaron entre el pelo enredado que se ondulaba alrededor del cuello de la camisa de Edward.

—Antes, cuando estábamos en la cocina, yo...

—Lo sé —él le pasó la lengua por el oído, esparciendo fuego por doquier—. Podría haberte hecho mía. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? —Rozó su garganta con los labios—. Por eso estamos aquí y no en casa. No estás lista para lo que quiero de ti.

—Esto no tiene sentido —dijo ella en un murmullo, pero Edward la oyó.

— ¿Y a quién le importa que lo tenga o no? Esto es el presente —la agarró de la barbilla y acercó su cara a la de él—. Estamos aquí, ahora —la besó hasta que la sangre de Bella empezó a burbujear—. Puede ser apasionado —le mordió el labio inferior hasta que ella creyó que se caía al suelo—, o dulce —luego se lo lamió suavemente—. Puede ser divertido —la hizo girar y la estrechó entre sus brazos con tal gracia que Bella parpadeó, asombrada—. Lo que tú quieras.

Ella apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros. Sus caras estaban muy cerca. A su alrededor giraban las luces y palpitaba la música.

—Creo... creo que lo mejor será que por ahora nos ciñamos a lo divertido.

—De acuerdo —Edward la hizo girar de nuevo, describiendo dos rápidas vueltas. Sus ojos se iluminaron de regocijo al ver que ella se echaba a reír.

Bella contuvo el aliento al chocar de nuevo contra él.

—Has dado clases de baile.

—Cariño, puede que me haya saltado más bailes de debutantes de los que debería, pero algunas cosas nunca se olvidan.

Se estaban moviendo otra vez, mágicamente, entre el denso gentío de danzantes.

—¿Bailes de debutantes? ¿Con guantes blancos y pajarita y todo eso?

—Algo así —Edward deslizó las manos por los costados de Bella y le rozó los pechos—.Nada parecido a esto.

Ella trastabilló y chocó de espaldas contra algo sólido que al principio le pareció una viga de acero. Al mirar hacia atrás, vio a un forzudo enorme con una reluciente cabeza pelada, una anilla de plata en la nariz y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Disculpe —comenzó a decir, pero de pronto el forzudo la hizo girar hacia la derecha.

Bella se halló embutida en medio de un grupo de danzantes que agitaban con ahínco los codos y contoneaban las caderas. La jaleaban con tanto entusiasmo que ella se esforzó por pillar el ritmo. Estaba riendo cuando fue de nuevo empujada en brazos de Edward.

—Es divertido —elemental, liberador, casi pagano—. Estoy bailando.

La forma en que resplandecía su rostro, en que la risa tintineaba en su voz, hizo que una sonrisa cruzara el semblante de Edward.

—Eso parece.

Ella agitó una mano delante de su cara, intentando en vano disipar el calor.

—Me gusta.

—Entonces vendremos más veces —el volumen de la música bajó, el latido se convirtió en un zumbido—. Ahora viene una lenta. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pegarte a mí.

—Creo que ya lo he hecho.

—Más cerca aún —Edward deslizó una pierna entre las de ella y apoyó las manos sobre su trasero.

—Oh, Dios —sintió un hormigueo en el estómago—. Creo que acabamos de infringir otro mandamiento.

—Uno de mis favoritos.

La música era seductora, sensual y triste. El ánimo de Bella pasó de la euforia a la melancolía.

—Edward, esto no está bien —sin embargo, se puso de puntillas para pegar la cara a la de él.

—No pienses en nada.

—Esto no puede durar —murmuró ella.

—Chist. Durará mientras nosotros queramos.

«Para siempre», pensó ella, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo no soy una pizarra en blanco. Sólo me han borrado un rato. Puede que a ninguno de los dos nos guste lo que haya escrito en ella cuando lo sepamos.

Edward podía sentir su olor, su tacto, su sabor.

—Sé todo lo que necesito saber.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Pero yo no —se echó hacia atrás y miró a los ojos a Edward—.Yo no —repitió. Y, desasiéndose, se abrió paso rápidamente entre el gentío, y Edward la dejó marchar.

Bella se dirigió al aseo. Necesitaba estar sola, recuperar el aliento. Debía recordar que, por más que lo deseara, su vida no había comenzado al entrar en la destartalada oficina de Edward Cullen.

El aseo estaba casi tan atestado de gente como la pista de baile. Había mujeres que se maquillaban frente a los espejos, que hablaban de hombres, que se quejaban de otras mujeres... Había un olor denso a laca, a perfume y a sudor.

Bella dejó correr el agua fría de uno de los tres estrechos lavabos y se mojó la cara sofocada.. Había estado bailando en una discoteca con la música a todo volumen y se había reído a carcajadas. Había dejado que el hombre que deseaba la tocara íntimamente, sin importarle quién pudiera verla. Y, al alzar la cara y ver su rostro en el espejo grasiento, comprendió que ninguna de aquellas cosas era habitual para ella.

Aquello era nuevo. Igual que Edward Cullen .Y no sabía cómo encajaría todo ello en su auténtica vida.

Todo estaba ocurriendo tan deprisa, pensó, y hurgó en su bolso buscando un cepillo. El bolso que Edward le había comprado, lo mismo que el cepillo, pensó, emocionada. Todo lo que tenía se lo debía a él. ¿Era eso lo que sentía por él? ¿Una deuda de gratitud? ¿O era deseo?

A ninguna de las mujeres que abarrotaban la habitación le preocupaban aquellas cosas, pensó. Ni una sola de ellas se hacía esa clase de preguntas sobre los hombres con quienes acababan de bailar. Sobre los hombres a los que deseaban, o que las deseaban a ellas. Todas ellas saldrían del aseo y se pondrían de nuevo a bailar. O se irían a casa. Harían el amor esa noche, si les apetecía. Y al día siguiente seguirían adelante con sus vidas.

Pero ella tenía que formularse preguntas. ¿Y cómo iba a averiguar las respuestas si no se conocía a sí misma? ¿Y cómo iba a darse a Edward hasta que eso sucediera?

«Tienes que aclarar tus ideas», se dijo mientras se cepillaba metódicamente el pelo suelto. Era hora de ser sensata y práctica. Hora de conservar la calma. Satisfecha con su pelo, volvió a guardar el cepillo en el bolso.

En ese momento entró una mujer de pelo negro corto con mucho desparpajo y las piernas muy largas.

—Pues no me ha tocado el culo el muy hijo de puta... —exclamó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, y entró en un servicio y cerró la puerta.

A Bella se le nubló la vista. Mareada, se agarró al borde del lavabo. Pero se le doblaron las rodillas y tuvo que inclinarse sobre la pila, intentando respirar.

* * *

><p><strong>KE LE PASARA A BELLA SERA KE SE VA A DESMAYAR O SERA KE KONOCE A LA MUJER QUE ENTRO AL BAÑO? SERA ALICE?<strong>

**USTEDES KE KREEN? JEJEJ**

**ESPERO REVIEWS Y LES PROMETO SUBIRLES LO Q SIGUE**

**BYEE**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola hola jeje ke tal stan? espero ke biien**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 18**

—Pues no me ha tocado el culo el muy hijo de puta... —exclamó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, y entró en un servicio y cerró la puerta.

A Bella se le nubló la vista. Mareada, se agarró al borde del lavabo. Pero se le doblaron las rodillas y tuvo que inclinarse sobre la pila, intentando respirar.

—Eh, eh, ¿estás bien?

Alguien le dio una palmada en la espalda, y su voz sonó como un zumbido de abejas en la cabeza de Bella.

—Sí, sólo un poco aturdida. Estoy bien —usando ambas manos, recogió agua fría del grifo y se mojó la cara una y otra vez.

Cuando pensó que podía sostenerse en pie, tomó unas cuantas toallas de papel y se secó las mejillas. Salió del aseo tambaleándose como si estuviera borracha y penetró de nuevo en la bóveda retumbante del club.

No notaba los empujones, ni los codazos. Alguien trató de invitarla a una copa. Algún gracioso se ofreció a comprarla a ella. Bella siguió abriéndose paso entre el gentío sin ver nada, salvo las luces cegadoras y los cuerpos desprovisto de cara. Cuando Edward llegó junto a ella, estaba blanca como una sábana. Él la tomó en brazos, para deleite de los clientes cercanos del club, y sin hacer preguntas se la llevó fuera.

—Lo siento, me he mareado.

—No ha sido buena idea traerte aquí.

—No, ha sido una idea maravillosa. Me alegro de que me hayas traído. Sólo necesito un poco de aire fresco —dándose cuenta de que Edward la llevaba en brazos, Bella se debatió de pronto entre la vergüenza y la gratitud—. Bájame, Edward. Estoy bien.

—Voy a llevarte a casa.

—No, ¿no hay ningún sitio donde podamos sentarnos a tomar un poco el aire?

—Claro —Edward la dejó en el suelo, pero siguió observándola atentamente—. Hay una cafetería en esta misma calle. Podemos sentarnos en la terraza y tomar un café.

—Estupendo —Bella agarró con fuerza su mano y dejó que la llevara calle abajo.

La cafetería estaba casi tan llena de gente como la discoteca, y los camareros se escurrían entre las mesas sirviendo expresos, cafés con leche y zumos de frutas con hielo.

—Creo que he empezado muy fuerte —empezó a decir él mientras retiraba una silla para que Bella se sentara.

—Sí, es cierto. Y me siento halagada.

Edward se sentó frente a ella y ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Te sientes halagada?

—Sí. Puede que no recuerde nada, pero no soy tonta —el aire, aunque denso y cálido, le sentaba de maravilla—. Eres un hombre increíblemente atractivo, Edward. Miro a mí alrededor, aquí mismo... —recorrió con la mirada las mesitas apretujadas bajo el toldo verde oscuro— y veo mujeres hermosas por todas partes: en el centro de la ciudad por donde paseamos hoy, en la discoteca, aquí, en este café. Y, sin embargo, estás conmigo. Así que me siento halagada.

—Ésa no es exactamente la respuesta que esperaba, pero supongo que bastará por ahora —alzó la mirada hacia el camarero que acababa de escabullirse hasta su mesa—. ¿Un capuchino? —le preguntó a Bella.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

—¿Descafeinado o normal? —preguntó el camarero con voz chillona.

—Normal —le dijo Edward, y se inclinó hacia Bella—. Ya estás recuperando el color.

—Me siento mejor. Una chica entró en el aseo de señoras...

— ¿Se metió contigo?

—No, no —conmovida por su reacción, Bella puso una mano sobre la de él— Me sentía un poco débil, y entonces entró ella. Era una mujer de bandera, ya sabes —curvó los labios—.Y por un instante pensé que la conocía.

Él volvió la mano hacia arriba y agarró la de Bella.

—¿La reconociste?

—No, no a ella exactamente, pero pensé que... Creo que fue ese tipo de mujer lo que reconocí. Arrogante, llamativa, segura de sí misma... Una morena baja, con los vaqueros muy ceñidos, muy agresiva —cerró los ojos un momento, dejó escapar un largo suspiro y los abrió de nuevo—. M.B. o Alice

—Ése era el nombre de la nota que llevabas en el bolsillo.

—Está aquí —murmuró Bella, tocándose las sienes—. Está aquí, en alguna parte de mi mente. Y es importante. Es vital, pero no logro atraparlo. Hay una chica, una chica que forma parte de mi vida. Y paso algo malo, Edward.

— ¿Crees que está metida en un lío?

—No lo sé. A veces me concentro y creo que casi puedo verla, pero en realidad sólo intuyo esa imagen de confianza en sí misma y aplomo. Como si fuera invulnerable. Pero sé que algo va mal. Y es culpa mía. Tiene que ser culpa mía.

Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Dime qué ves cuando empiezas a representarte esa imagen. Intenta relajarte y dímelo.

—Pelo corto, negro oscuro, rasgos afilados. Ojos verdes. Puede que sean los tuyos, pero creo que los de ella son más oscuros. Casi podría dibujar su cara. Si supiera dibujar, claro.

—Puede que sepas —Edward sacó una pluma y una libreta de su bolsillo—. Inténtalo.

* * *

><p><strong>uuuuy Sera ke Bella va a recordar a Alice ? ustedes ke kreen? jejeje<strong>

**Espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy it!**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 19**

—Pelo corto, negro oscuro, rasgos afilados. Ojos verdes. Puede que sean los tuyos, pero creo que los de ella son más oscuros. Casi podría dibujar su cara. Si supiera dibujar, claro.

—Puede que sepas —Edward sacó una pluma y una libreta de su bolsillo—. Inténtalo.

Ella se mordió el labio e intentó plasmar en el papel aquella cara triangular y afilada. Dando un suspiro, dejó la pluma al tiempo que les servían el café.

—Creo que podemos concluir que no soy una artista.

—Pues recurriremos a una —él tomó la libreta y sonrió al ver el cómico dibujo—. Hasta yo podría hacerlo mejor, y eso que saqué un aprobado raspado en clase de dibujo. ¿Crees que podrías describir los rasgos de esa chica?

—Puedo intentarlo. No los veo con mucha claridad.

Es como intentar enfocar una cámara que no funciona muy bien.

—Los dibujantes de la policía son expertos en recomponer caras.

A ella se le derramó el café por el borde de la taza. —¿La policía? ¿Tenemos que recurrir a la policía?

—Sí, pero no de manera oficial. No te preocupes. Confía en mí.

—Ya lo hago —la palabra «policía», sin embargo, hacía repicar campanas de alerta en su cabeza.

—Tenemos algo por donde empezar. Sabemos que M.B. es mujer, morena, baja y muy atrevida. Magdalen Blice, Marthaune, Melissa Bone...Sabemos que estuviste con ella en el desierto y que uno de sus nombres es Alice y su apodo es M.B.

—Aparecía en el sueño, sí —sol, suelo y rocas. Felicidad. Luego, miedo—. En el sueño éramos tres, pero no lo recuerdo con claridad.

—Veremos si podemos hacer un retrato robot. Así tendremos algo por donde empezar.

Bella miró la espuma del café y pensó que su vida era justamente eso, una nube que ocultaba la verdadera sustancia de las cosas.

—Haces que parezca fácil.

—Hay que hacer las cosas paso a paso, Bella. Se da el siguiente paso y se ve adonde lleva.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió mirando su café.

— ¿Por qué te casaste con una mujer a la que no querías?

Sorprendido, Edward se recostó en la silla y dejó escapar un soplido.

—A eso se le llama cambiar de tema.

—Lo siento. No sé por qué lo he preguntado. No es asunto mío.

—No, es igual. Dadas las circunstancias, me parece una pregunta bastante razonable —tamborileó inquieto con los dedos sobre la mesa—. Supongo que podría decirse que me harté, que me dejé vencer por las presiones de mi familia, pero eso no sería más que una excusa. Nadie me puso una pistola en la cabeza, y ya era mayor de edad —de pronto se dio cuenta de que le molestaba admitirlo. Ser honesto con Bella significaba afrontar la verdad sin tapujos—. Nos gustábamos bastante, al menos hasta que nos casamos .Y los primeros meses de matrimonio fijaron los términos de esa amistad.

—Lo siento —era fácil advertir en el semblante de Edward la incomodidad, el resquemor que le causaba aquel recuerdo .Y aunque Bella le envidiaba incluso aquella infelicidad, odiaba saber que era ella quien había avivado su recuerdo—. No hace falta que entres en detalles.

—Nos lo pasábamos bien en la cama —continuó él, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. Y mantuvo los ojos clavados en los de ella cuando Bella se echó hacia atrás y respiró hondo, apartándose de él—. El sexo siempre fue estupendo. El problema era que, hacia el final, cuando llevábamos algo menos de dos años casados, era sólo lujuria, sin una pizca de afecto. Todo nos importaba un rábano —no podía haberles importado menos, recordó. Eran sólo dos personas aburridas juntas en la misma casa—. A eso se redujo todo. No hubo terceras personas, ni peleas por el dinero, el trabajo, los niños o los platos sucios. Sencillamente, no nos importaba .Y, cuando dejó de importarnos del todo, las cosas se pusieron desagradables. Entonces intervinieron los abogados, y las cosas se pusieron aún más feas. Luego se acabó todo.

— ¿Ella te quería?

—No —contestó Edward de inmediato. Luego frunció el ceño, se quedó con la mirada perdida e intentó de nuevo ser sincero. Y la respuesta resultó triste e hiriente—. No, la verdad es que me quería tan poco como yo a ella. Reconozco que ninguno de los dos se esforzó mucho en ese sentido —sacó dinero de su cartera, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se levantó—.vámonos a casa.

—Edward —Bella le tocó el brazo—, tú te merecías algo más.

—Sí —él miró su mano, sus dedos delicados, sus hermosos anillos—. Y ella también. Pero ya es un poco tarde para eso —le tomó la mano y el anillo brilló entre los dos—. Se pueden olvidar muchas cosas, Bella, pero ¿se puede olvidar el amor?

—No.

Edward no pensaba dar marcha atrás. Sentía de pronto el fracaso de su matrimonio como una bofetada en plena cara.

—Si un hombre te puso este anillo en el dedo, un hombre al que querías, ¿lo habrías olvidado? ¿Podrías?

—No lo sé —ella se desasió y echó a andar a toda prisa hacia el coche. Edward la agarró y la hizo volverse. Bella tenía los ojos brillantes de miedo y de rabia—. ¡No lo sé!

—No lo habrías olvidado. No podrías, si te importara. Y esto sí que importa.

Edward la besó con fuerza, apretándola de espaldas contra el coche, dejándose llevar por su frustración y su deseo. Se le había agotado la paciencia, la sutileza que exigía la seducción. Y lo que quedaba era el deseo descarnado que bullía bajo la superficie. Deseaba que Bella se aferrara a él con desesperación, igual que él a ella.

Bella sintió pánico. Un nudo le cerraba la garganta. No podía reaccionar ante el deseo vivido y violento de Edward. No estaba preparada para ello. Así que se rindió bruscamente, por entero, confiando en que él no le haría daño. Se sometió a aquel estallido de pasión, al poder asombroso del deseo y, durante un instante, se dejó llevar, trémula, por él. Y comprendió que así tampoco saldría indemne.

Tembló, enfurecida con Edward. Le culpaba por hacerle daño. Edward casi deseaba que así fuera, pues, de ese modo, ¿no lo recordaria ella? ¿No era el recuerdo del dolor más duradero que el de la ternura? Edward sabía que no podría sobrevivir al olvido de Bella .Y, sin embargo, hacerle daño habría matado cuanto de valioso había en él.

Soltó a Bella y retrocedió. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en un gesto defensivo que laceró a Edward. La música, las voces y las risas nerviosas de los transeúntes se alzaban tras él, acera abajo, mientras miraba a Bella fijamente, deslumbrado como un ciervo sorprendido por los faros de un coche.

—Lo siento.

—Edward...

Él alzó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba. —Lo siento —repitió—. Es problema mío. Te llevaré a casa.

Y, cuando llegaron y Bella estuvo en su cuarto con las luces apagadas, Edward se tendió en la hamaca, desde donde podía ver su ventana.

Sabía que no era el haber hecho recuento de su vida lo que le había enfurecido. Conocía sus altibajos, sus traspiés y los estúpidos errores que había cometido a lo largo de su vida. Habían sido los anillos de Bella, el hecho de comprender por fin que tal vez se los hubiera regalado un hombre. Un hombre que tal vez estuviera esperando a que ella lo recordara. Y no se trataba únicamente de sexo. El sexo era fácil. Bella podía haberse entregado a él esa misma noche. Edward se había dado cuenta cuando, al entrar en la cocina, la había visto inmersa en la lectura. Se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. De que lo deseaba.

De pronto se creyó un tonto por no haber aprovechado la ocasión que se le ofrecía. Pero, si no lo había hecho, era porque quería algo más. Mucho más.

Quería amor, lo cual era absurdo. Bella estaba perdida, asustada, metida en un atolladero que ninguno de los dos lograba identificar. Edward, sin embargo, ansiaba que se enamorara de él tan rápida y perdidamente como él se había enamorado de ella.

Todo aquello no era razonable. La razón, sin embargo, le importaba un comino. Mataría al dragón de Bella costara lo que costase. Y, después, lucharía con quienquiera que se interpusiera en su camino para conseguirla. Incluso aunque fuera la propia Bella.

Esa noche, cuando por fin se quedó dormido, soñó con dragones, noches negras y una damisela de dorada cabellera que, encerrada en una torre muy alta, hilaba paja convirtiéndola en diamantes azules.

Bella también soñó. Soñó con angustia y truenos, con huir a través de la oscuridad con el poder de los dioses aferrado entre sus manos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola fieles lectoras ke tal stan? les gusto el capi? jeje espero ke sii por lo que se ve nuestra Bella ya recuerda a Alice a poco no es emocionante? jeje<strong>

**Espero hayan captado que el apodo de Alice es M.B. se los digo por si mas adelante lo ven y no saben kien es jejeej**

**Byee**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola hola espero les gzte este capitulo jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 20**

A pesar de que había dormido mal, Bella se levantó a las siete. Había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía una especie de reloj biológico que la despertaba a una hora predeterminada, aunque no sabía si eso hacía de ella una persona aburrida o simplemente responsable. En cualquier caso se vistió y, refrenando el deseo de cruzar el pasillo y asomarse a la habitación de Edward, bajó a preparar café.

Sabía que Edward estaba enfadado con ella, pero ignoraba cómo podía diluir su ira. Él no le había dirigido la palabra en el camino de regreso desde Georgetown, pero su silencio parecía cargado de cólera y también, estaba segura, de frustración sexual.

Se preguntaba si ella había provocado aquel sentimiento de frustración en un hombre anteriormente, y se avergonzaba del secreto placer que experimentaba al pensar que surtía aquel efecto sobre un hombre como Edward.

El repentino arrebato de Edward, sin embargo, la había dejado confusa e irritada. Se preguntaba si sabría tan poco de la naturaleza humana como de su propia vida .Y le preocupaba no saber nada sobre los hombres. ¿Acaso se comportaban siempre de manera imprevisible? Y, si así era, ¿cómo se enfrentaba una a aquellas situaciones? ¿Debía mostrarse fría y distante hasta que él se explicara? ¿O era conveniente mostrarse cariñosa y comprensiva, como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Como si él no la hubiera besado como si quisiera tragársela; como si no la hubiera estrujado, manoseándola como si tuviera derecho a ello; como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que convirtiera su cuerpo en un tembloroso amasijo de deseos?

De pronto, al abrir la nevera para sacar la leche, se sintió profundamente enojada. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber cómo debía comportarse? Ignoraba si la habían besado alguna vez, si había experimentado aquellos sentimientos con anterioridad, si había sentido antes aquel deseo. Pero ¿iba a dejarse llevar dócilmente por el camino que Edward Cullen quisiera marcarle únicamente porque estaba perdida? Y, si él decidía llevarla a la cama, ¿se suponía que ella debía subirse de un brinco? Oh, no, no lo creía. Era una mujer adulta, capaz de decidir por sí misma. No era estúpida, ni estaba indefensa. A fin de cuentas, había conseguido contratar a un detective, ¿no?

Maldición.

El hecho de no tener referencias acerca de su propio pasado no significaba que no pudiera empezar a establecerlas de allí en adelante.

No se convertiría en un felpudo.

No se comportaría como una necia.

No se haría la víctima.

Dejó el recipiente de leche sobre la encimera y miró por la ventana frunciendo el ceño. Y entonces vio a Edward durmiendo en la hamaca. Preparada para la batalla, salió de la casa, cruzó el césped con decisión y le dio un fuerte empujón a la hamaca.

—¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

—¿Qué? —Edward se despertó de golpe y se agarró a los lados de la hamaca para no caerse—. ¿Que quién soy? ¿Es que no te acuerdas?

—No te pases de listo conmigo —Bella le dio otro empujón a la hamaca mientras Edward intentaba incorporarse—. Yo decido lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Te contraté para que me ayudaras a averiguar quién soy. No te pago para que te mosquees porque no me meto en la cama contigo a la primera de cambio.

—Está bien —él se frotó los ojos y por fin logró concentrarse en el rostro furioso que se inclinaba sobre él—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Yo no estoy mosqueado, yo...

—No me vengas con ésas —replicó ella—. Mira que dormir al raso como un mendigo...

—Te recuerdo que éste es mi jardín —dijo él, irritado por tener que decir aquella perogrullada y porque Bella le hubiera despertado dando voces antes de que su mente se despejara.

—Me llevas a bailar —continuó ella—, intentas seducirme en la pista de baile y luego te encabronas porque...

—¿Encabronarme? —aquello le dolió—. Mira, bonita, yo no me he encabronado en toda mi vida.

—Yo diría que sí, y no me llames «bonita» con ese tono.

—Conque no te gusta mi tono, ¿eh? —los ojos de Edward se achicaron peligrosamente—. Pues probemos con otro tono, a ver qué... —acabó la frase con un juramento cuando Bella tiró de la hamaca y lo arrojó al suelo.

Al principio, Bella se quedó pasmada. Luego sintió deseos de disculparse. Pero, mientras el aire se volvía azul a su alrededor, retrocedió, alzó el mentón y se alejó con determinación.

Edward, que había caído al suelo produciendo un golpe seco, estaba seguro de que había oído crujir sus huesos. Sin embargo, se puso en pie de un salto y, aunque cojeando un poco, logró agarrar a Bella antes de que ésta llegara a la puerta y le hizo darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Se puede saber qué bicho te ha...?

—Te lo merecías —la sangre le rugía en la cabeza, el corazón le latía a toda prisa, pero no pensaba dar marcha atrás.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Por... por lo que sea.

—Ah, muy bien. Eso lo explica todo.

—Apártate de mi camino. Voy a dar un paseo.

—No —dijo él con firmeza—. De eso nada.

—No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Edward calculó que casi pesaba el doble que ella y que le sacaba por lo menos quince centímetros de altura.

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí que puedo. Estás histérica.

—Desde luego que no. Si lo estuviera, te quitaría esa sonrisita de la cara con las uñas y te sacaría los ojos y...

Para simplificar las cosas, Edward se limitó a levantarla en brazos y llevarla al interior de la casa. Bella se resistió, maldiciendo y pataleando, pero Edward logró sentarla en una silla de la cocina. Poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros, acercó su cara a la de ella y le dijo con firmeza:

—Estáte quieta.

Si no se tomaba un café enseguida, se moriría. O mataría a alguien.

—Estás despedido.

—Bien, estupendo, ¡genial! —Edward la dejó refunfuñando, se sirvió un café y se lo bebió como si fuera agua—. Dios, vaya manera de empezar el día —agarró un bote de aspirinas y luchó con el tapón a prueba de niños mientras el dolor de cabeza que llevaba algún tiempo fraguándose estallaba con saña—. No voy a permitir que una mujer me grite antes de abrir los ojos. No sé qué mosca te ha picado, cariño, pero refrénate hasta que... —maldijo otra vez y se puso a golpear el obstinado tapón contra el borde de la encimera.

Le palpitaban las sienes, tenía las rodillas mojadas por la caída y sentía ganas de romper el plástico a mordiscos con tal de tomarse una aspirina. Soltando improperios a diestro y siniestro, sacó un cuchillo de mantequilla del bloque de madera que había sobre la encimera y se puso a cortar el bote hasta que consiguió decapitarlo. Con la cara crispada por la furia, se dio la vuelta con el bote en una mano y el cuchillo en la otra. Tenía los dientes apretados.

—Ahora escúchame...—comenzó a decir, pero Bella puso los ojos en blanco y cayó redonda al suelo antes de que él pudiera moverse—. Cielo santo —el cuchillo cayó al suelo con estrépito, el bote rebotó sobre las baldosas y las aspirinas rodaron por todas partes. Edward tomó a Bella en brazos, la tumbó sobre la mesa y mojó un paño en el fregadero—.Vamos, Bella, vamos, cariño, despierta.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh ke maaal jejeje ke le psara a Bella'<strong>

**Espero sus reviews**


	21. Chapter 21

**hola hola jeje ke tal vamos?**

**espero ke suuupr jejeje**

**Disfruuten**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 21**

—Ahora escúchame...—comenzó a decir, pero Bella puso los ojos en blanco y cayó redonda al suelo antes de que él pudiera moverse—. Cielo santo —el cuchillo cayó al suelo con estrépito, el bote rebotó sobre las baldosas y las aspirinas rodaron por todas partes. Edward tomó a Bella en brazos, la tumbó sobre la mesa y mojó un paño en el fregadero—.Vamos, Bella, vamos, cariño, despierta.

Le mojó la cara y le frotó las muñecas mientras se maldecía a sí mismo. ¿Por qué la había gritado de ese modo, estando tan débil?

Al ver que ella gemía y se removía, se llevó su mano floja a los labios.

—Eso es, despierta —ella abrió los ojos parpadeando mientras Edward le acariciaba el pelo—. No pasa nada, Bella. Tranquilízate.

—Va a matarme —sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero ciegos. Se aferró a la camisa de Edward, aterrorizada, intentando respirar—.Va a matarme.

—Nadie va a hacerte daño. Yo estoy aquí.

—Va a matarme. Tiene un cuchillo. Si me encuentra, me matará.

Él deseaba abrazarla, tranquilizarla, pero Bella confiaba en su ayuda. Intentando infundir firmeza a su voz, Edward le apartó los dedos de su camisa y le sujetó las manos.

—¿Quién tiene un cuchillo, Bella? ¿Quién va a matarte?

—Él... él... —podía verlo, casi podía verlo, la mano golpeando, el cuchillo centelleando una y otra vez—. Hay sangre por todas partes. Sangre por todas partes.

Tengo que alejarme de la sangre. El cuchillo... Los truenos...Tengo que huir.

Eedward la sujetó y habló con calma.

—¿Dónde estás? Dime dónde estás.

—En la oscuridad. No hay luz. Me matará. Tengo que huir.

—¿Huir adonde?

—A cualquier parte —jadeó ella—. A cualquier parte, lejos. Lejos. Si me encuentra...

—No va a encontrarte. Yo no lo permitiré —tomó con fuerza su cara entre las manos y la miró a los ojos—.Tranquilízate. Tranquilízate —si seguía jadeando de aquel modo, se desmayaría de nuevo—. Aquí estás a salvo. Conmigo estás a salvo. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, sí —ella cerró los ojos y se estremeció violentamente—. Sí. Necesito aire. Por favor, necesito aire.

Edward la tomó en brazos y la llevó al jardín. Depositándola sobre una tumbona del patio, se sentó a su lado.

—Cálmate. Recuerda, aquí estás a salvo. Estás a salvo.

—Sí, está bien —ella procuró regular el aire que parecía querer estallar en sus pulmones—. Estoy bien.

No, no estaba bien, pensó él. Estaba pálida como una sábana, cubierta de sudor y temblorosa. Pero el recuerdo parecía a flor de piel, y él tenía que intentar atraparlo.

—Nadie va a hacerte daño. Aquí no puede pasarte nada. Intentar aferrarte a eso y procura decirme todo lo que recuerdes.

—Sólo recuerdo retazos —intentó respirar sobreponiéndose a la presión que notaba en el pecho—Cuando te vi con el cuchillo... —el miedo se apoderó de nuevo de ella.

—Te asustaste. Lo siento —Edward le agarró las manos y se las apretó—.Yo nunca te haría daño.

—Lo sé —Bella cerró los ojos otra vez y dejó que el sol le calentara los párpados—. Había un cuchillo. Con la hoja larga y curvada. Un cuchillo muy bonito. Con la empuñadura de asta labrada. Lo he visto antes… Quizás incluso lo haya tocado.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—No lo sé. Se oían voces, gritos. No entendía lo que decían. Era como el océano, todo ruido, un rugido violento —se tapó los oídos con las manos como si pudiera bloquear aquel ruido—. Luego había sangre, sangre por todas partes. Por todo el suelo.

— ¿Qué clase de suelo?

—Una alfombra, una alfombra gris. Los relámpagos brillaban, y el cuchillo también.

— ¿Había una ventana? ¿Veías los relámpagos a través de una ventana?

—Sí, creo que sí... —se estremeció de nuevo, y la escena que intentaba reconstruir en su memoria quedó en blanco—. De pronto todo se queda a oscuras y yo tengo que huir. Tengo que esconderme.

— ¿Dónde te escondes?

—Es un sitio muy pequeño. No parece una habitación. Si él me ve, estaré atrapada. Tiene el cuchillo. Puedo verlo, su mano en la empuñadura. Está muy cerca, si se da la vuelta...

—Háblame de su mano —dijo Edward, interrumpiéndola suavemente—, ¿Cómo es su mano, Bella?

—Está oscuro, muy oscuro, pero de pronto se ven estallidos de luz. La luz casi me alcanza. Él sujeta el cuchillo. Tiene los nudillos blancos. Tiene sangre en las manos. En el anillo.

—¿Cómo es el anillo, Bella? —Edward la miraba intensamente, pero su voz se mantenía en calma—. ¿Cómo es?

—Es una banda gruesa de oro macizo. Oro amarillo. En el centro lleva un rubí cabujón, y a los dos pequeños diamantes tallados en forma de brillante. Y unas iniciales. Una T y una S estilizadas. Los diamantes están manchados de sangre. Está muy cerca, muy cerca. Puedo olerlo. Si mira hacia abajo... Si mira hacia abajo y me ve... Me matará, me hará pedazos, si me encuentra...

—No te encontró —Edward la abrazó, incapaz de soportar aquello por más tiempo—.Te escapaste. ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar, Bella?

—No lo sé —el alivio que sentía era tan intenso... los brazos de Edward rodeándola, el sol calentándole la espalda, la mejilla de Edward apretada contra su pelo... que sentía ganas de llorar—. No lo recuerdo.

—No importa. Ya es suficiente por ahora.

—Puede que matara a ese hombre —se echó hacia atrás y miró el rostro de Edward—. Puede que lo matara con la pistola que llevaba en el bolso.

—La pistola tenía el cargador lleno, Bella.

—Puede que la recargara.

—Cariño, si quieres que te diga la verdad, no creo que sepas cómo hacerlo.

—Pero ¿y si...?

—Y, si lo hiciste—Edward la agarró de los hombros y la zarandeó suavemente—, fue en defensa propia. Ese hombre iba armado y tú estabas aterrorizada. Lo que hicieras, fuera lo que fuese, estuvo bien.

Bella se retiró de Edward y miró, más allá de las flores y de los viejos y frondosos árboles, la pulcra valla del jardín.

—¿Qué clase de persona soy? Tal vez vi cómo mataban a alguien y no hice nada por impedirlo.

—Sé razonable, Bella. ¿Qué podías haber hecho?

—Algo, lo que fuera —murmuró ella—. No fui a llamar por teléfono, ni acudí a la policía. Sólo hui.

—Si no lo hubieras hecho, ahora estarías muerta —dijo él, y notó por la mueca de Bella que su voz había sonado demasiado áspera—. Pero estás viva, y poco a poco averiguaremos qué ha pasado —Edward se levantó y se alejó para no ceder a la tentación de abrazarla—. Estabas en un edificio, en una habitación con alfombra gris, seguramente junto a una ventana. Hubo una discusión, alguien sacó un cuchillo y lo usó. Sus iniciales podrían ser T.S. Te persiguió y todo estaba oscuro. Es muy probable que hubiera un apagón y el edificio quedara a oscuras. Algunos barrios de la parte noroeste de la ciudad estuvieron varias horas sin luz la noche antes de que me contrataras. Podemos ir a mirar allí. Está claro que conocías el edificio lo suficiente como para encontrar un escondite. Yo diría que era un lugar que conocías muy bien. Un lugar donde vives o trabajas —se dio la vuelta y notó que Bella lo estaba observando atentamente. Habían dejado de temblarle las manos y las tenía apoyadas sobre el regazo—. Puedo comprobar si hubo algún apuñalamiento esa noche, aunque no he visto nada en la prensa.

—Pero fue hace días. Alguien debe de haber encontrado el... el cuerpo, si es que lo había.

—Quizá no, si fue en una casa particular o en una oficina que cerraba por el puente. Si hubiera habido alguien más allí cuando ocurrió, seguramente habría informado a la policía. Lo más probable es que estuvieras sola —se le encogió el estómago al pensarlo: Bella sola en la oscuridad con un asesino—. La tormenta empezó después de las diez.

Todo aquello parecía lógico, y el simple paso de la teoría a los hechos fehacientes tranquilizó en parte a Bella.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Daremos vueltas por la zona del apagón, empezando por el hotel donde te alojaste.

—No recuerdo cómo llegué al hotel, si fui en coche o a pie.

—Tuvo que ser a pie, en metro o en autobús. Ya he llamado a las compañías de taxis. Esa noche no hubo ningún taxi que dejara a un cliente en un radio de tres manzanas alrededor del hotel. Vamos a partir de la idea de que ibas a pie, estabas aturdida y demasiado conmocionada como para pensar en meterte en un autobús, y, dado que el metro sólo funciona hasta medianoche, el margen es muy reducido.

Ella asintió y se miró las manos.

—Siento haberte gritado antes. No te lo mereces, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Sí que me lo merecía —él se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Me niego a admitir el término «encabronado», pero reconozco que estaba un poco enfadado —Edward vio con satisfacción que los labios de Bella se curvaban en una vacilante sonrisa.

—Supongo que los dos lo estábamos. ¿Te he hecho daño al tirarte de la hamaca?

—Sólo en mi orgullo —él ladeó la cabeza con cierta arrogancia que se reflejaba también en el brillo de sus ojos—.Y en la pista de baile no intenté seducirte, Bella. Te seduje.

El pulso de Bella se aceleró levemente. Edward estaba tan guapo allí parado, bajo el sol brillante de la mañana, con el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa arrogante que desvelaba los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, que a cualquier mujer se le habría hecho la boca agua, pensó Bella .Y, además, estaba segura de que él lo sabía.

—Tu orgullo parece estar en perfecto estado.

—Podemos volver a probar, si quieres.

Ella sintió un hormigueo en el estómago al pensarlo, pero logró componer una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que ya no estés enfadado conmigo. Creo que no se me dan muy bien los conflictos.

Él se frotó el codo que se había arañado en la caída.

—Pues a mí me parece que te las arreglas muy bien. Voy a recoger un poco todo esto. Luego iremos a dar un paseo.

Había tantas clases de edificios, pensó Bella mientras daban vueltas en coche por la ciudad. Viejos, nuevos, hileras de casas ruinosas y mansiones reformadas, altos edificios de oficinas y casas ocupadas...

¿Se había fijado alguna vez antes en la ciudad?, se preguntaba. Los muros de piedra en declive, los árboles que brotaban de las aceras. Los autobuses con frenos neumáticos que resoplaban y gemían. ¿Siempre había tanta humedad en julio? En verano, ¿era siempre el cielo de color papel? ¿Y siempre había flores tan lustrosas en los lugares públicos, agrupadas alrededor de las estatuas y a lo largo de las calles? ¿Había comprado ella en alguna de aquellas tiendas o comido en aquellos restaurantes?

Los árboles flanqueaban las calles, altos y majestuosos, de modo que parecían estar cruzando un parque en vez de una ciudad populosa.

—Es como si lo viera todo por primera vez —murmuró ella—. Lo siento.

—No importa. Puede que reconozcas algo o puede que no.

Pasaron frente a hermosas mansiones antiguas de ladrillo y granito y dejaron atrás otra hilera de boutiques elegantes. De pronto, Bella dejó escapar un leve gemido y Edward pisó el freno.

— ¿Has visto algo?

* * *

><p><strong>Sera ke Bella reconocio algo? jummmm jejeje kieren saber ke es?<strong>

**Bueno dejenme algunos reviews y les digo jeje **

**byeee**


	22. Chapter 22

**hola hola ke tal stamos? jeje**

**Disfruten**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 22**

—Es como si lo viera todo por primera vez —murmuró ella—. Lo siento.

—No importa. Puede que reconozcas algo o puede que no.

Pasaron frente a hermosas mansiones antiguas de ladrillo y granito y dejaron atrás otra hilera de boutiques elegantes. De pronto, Bella dejó escapar un leve gemido y Edward pisó el freno.

— ¿Has visto algo?

—Esa boutique. Marguerite's. No sé.

—Vamos a echar un vistazo —Edward dio media vuelta y aparcó en un estrecho hueco frente a varias tiendas de lujo—.Todo está cerrado, pero podemos mirar los escaparates —se inclinó, abrió la puerta de Bella y salió.

—Puede que sólo me haya llamado la atención el vestido del escaparate —murmuró ella.

Era un vestido muy bonito, de seda rosa pálido con tirantes de pedrería que se cruzaban bajo el corpiño.

Un diminuto bolso de noche plateado y unos tacones de altura imposible, también plateados, completaban el conjunto. Al ver la sonrisa de Bella, Edward deseó que la tienda estuviera abierta para poder comprárselo.

—Es tu estilo.

—No sé —ella pegó las manos al cristal y miró entre ellas por el simple placer de contemplar cosas bonitas—. Hay un traje de fiesta en lino azul marino muy bonito. Y ese vestido rojo es precioso. Seguro que una se siente muy poderosa con él. Yo debería empezar a ponerme colores más atrevidos, pero nunca salgo de los tonos pastel.

—_«Pruébate ese verde, Bella. Tiene empaque. No hay nada más aburrido que vestirse como una cobarde._

—_¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí parada mientras ustedes juegan a las tiendas? Estoy muerta de hambre._

—_Oh, deja de darnos la lata. Tú no estás contenta como no sea atiborrándote a comer o comprando vaqueros nuevos. Bella, ese muermo de beige no, por favor. El verde. Hazme caso»._

—Ella me convenció —musitó Bella—. Me compré el traje verde .Y ella tenía razón. Como siempre.

— ¿Quién, Bella? —Edward no la tocó, temiendo distraerla—. ¿M.B. Alice?

—No, Alice no. Ella se aburría, se impacientaba, odia perder el tiempo. Odia ir de compras la aburre.

¡Cuánto le dolía la cabeza! Iba a explotarle en cualquier momento, a estallar sobre sus hombros. Pero la necesidad de aferrarse a aquel único recuerdo era aún más intensa que el dolor. Aquélla era su única respuesta. Se le había revuelto el estómago, sentía náuseas, y el esfuerzo de contenerlas le ponía la piel pegajosa.

—Rosalie —dijo con voz quebrada—. Rose... —repitió mientras sus rodillas se doblaban—. Se llama Rosalie. Rosalie y Alice, —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas al tiempo que se abrazaba a Edward—. He estado aquí. He estado en esta tienda. Me compré un traje verde. Lo recuerdo.

—Bien, muy bien, Bella —él la apretó suavemente.

—Pero eso es todo —ella se llevó una mano a la frente. El dolor era cada vez más intenso—. Es lo único que recuerdo. Estar ahí dentro, con ellas, comprando un traje. Qué estupidez. ¿Por qué tengo que recordar que me compré un traje?

—Te acuerdas de la gente —él le acarició las sienes con los pulgares—. Esas personas son importantes para ti. Compartiste con ellas ese momento de felicidad.

—Pero en realidad no las recuerdo. Sólo recuerdo sensaciones.

—Estás empezando a recuperar la memoria —Edward le besó la frente y la llevó hacia el coche—. Bastante deprisa, además —la hizo sentarse y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad—.Y te está haciendo daño.

—Pero no importa. Necesito saber más.

—A mí sí me importa. Debes tomarte algo para el dolor de cabeza, y tenemos que comer algo. Luego seguiremos.

Ningún argumento consiguió disuadir a Edward, y Bella no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse al mismo tiempo a él y a su espantoso dolor de cabeza. Dejó que Edward la llevara en brazos a la cama y se tragó obedientemente la aspirina que él le dio. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos un rato después, cuando Edward le llevó un plato de sopa de pollo.

—Es de lata —le dijo él mientras recolocaba los cojines—. Pero te sentará bien.

—Podía haber comido en la cocina, Edward. Tengo un dolor de cabeza, no un tumor. Y ya casi se me ha pasado.

—Cuando te encuentres bien voy a machacarte a trabajar, así que aprovecha los mimos mientras puedas.

—Está bien —ella tomó una cucharada de sopa—. Está buenísima. Le has puesto tomillo.

—Para darle un leve toque francés.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció.

—París... —musitó—. Algo sobre París —la jaqueca volvió a golpearla con más fuerza cuando intentó concentrarse.

—Olvídalo por ahora —Edward se sentó a su lado—. Creo que tu inconsciente intenta decirte que aún no estás del todo lista para recordar. Habrá que ir poco a poco.

—Supongo que sí —ella sonrió otra vez—. ¿Quieres un poco de sopa?

—Ahora que lo dices... —él se inclinó hacia delante y tomó la cucharada que le ofrecía Bella sin apartar la mirada de ella—. No está mal del todo.

Ella tomó otra cucharada y sintió el sabor de Edward. Delicioso.

—Con lo bien que te manejas en la cocina, me extraña que tu mujer te dejara escapar.

—Es mi ex mujer, y teníamos cocinera.

—Ah —ella le dio otra cucharada—. He estado pensando en cómo podía hacerte una pregunta sin parecer indiscreta.

Él le deslizó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Pregunta sin más.

—Bueno, esta casa tan bonita, las antigüedades, el coche deportivo...Y, por otro lado, tu oficina.

La boca de Edward se curvó.

— ¿Le pasa algo a mi oficina?

—No. Bueno, nada que no pueda arreglarse con una apisonadora o con una cuadrilla de albañiles. Es sólo que no cuadra con el resto.

—Quiero que mi negocio se mantenga solo, y esa oficina es lo único que puedo permitirme por ahora. Lo que gano me da para pagar las facturas y poco más. Pero, a nivel personal, estoy forrado —sus ojos brillaron con sorna—. De dinero, quiero decir. Si es eso a lo que te referías.

—Supongo que sí. Entonces, eres rico.

—Depende de cómo se mire, o de si te refieres a mí personalmente o a mi familia. Los Cullen son dueños de centros comerciales, de negocios inmobiliarios, de esa clase de cosas. En mi familia hay montones de médicos, abogados y banqueros desde hace generaciones. Y yo, yo soy...

—La oveja negra —concluyó ella, divertida—. No quisiste meterte en el negocio familiar. No querías ser abogado, ni médico, ni banquero.

—Sí. Quería ser Sam Spade.

Ella se echó a reír, encantada.

—El halcón maltes. Me alegro de que no quisieras ser banquero.

—Yo también —Edward tomó la mano que Bella había apoyado en su mejilla, se la llevó a los labios y sintió que ella se estremecía.

—Me alegro de haber encontrado tu nombre en la guía de teléfonos —la voz de Bella se hizo más densa—. Me alegro de haberte encontrado.

—Yo también —Edward tomó la bandeja que se interponía entre ellos y la dejó a un lado—. Podría irme de aquí y dejarte sola ahora mismo —pasó un dedo por la clavícula de Bella y lo posó sobre la vena que palpitaba en su garganta—. Pero no es eso lo que quiero hacer.

Bella comprendió que la decisión era suya. Ella era quien decidía.

—Yo tampoco —Edward tomó su rostro entre las manos y ella cerró los ojos—. Edward, puede que haya hecho algo terrible.

Él se detuvo cuando sus bocas estaban a punto de tocarse.

—No me importa.

—Puede que haya... puede que haya... —Bella abrió los ojos de nuevo—. Puede que haya otra persona.

Él la apretó más fuerte.

—Me importa un bledo.

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro y tomó una decisión.

—A mí también —dijo, y atrajo a Edward hacia sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola jejej ke tal les parecio el capi? jejej interesante no? jejej<strong>

**Espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola jeje y aki se desata la pasion jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 23**

Aquello era lo que se sentía al ser estrujada por el cuerpo de un hombre. Por el cuerpo duro y ávido de un hombre. Un hombre que la deseaba por encima de todas las cosas.

Todo aquello resultaba asombroso y conmovedor, excitante y fresco: el modo en que los dedos de Edward se deslizaban entre su pelo mientras se besaban; el roce de sus bocas, como si sus labios y sus lenguas estuvieran hechas para paladear el sabor de su amante... El sabor de Edward saturaba sus sentidos, aquel sabor fuerte, masculino, auténtico. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había sucedido antes y lo que sucedería después, lo único que importaba era el ahora.

Bella acarició a Edward y sintió un intenso placer. La forma de su cuerpo, la anchura de sus hombros, la longitud de su espalda, la estrechez de su cintura, la reciedumbre de los músculos tensos que se ocultaban debajo...Y, al deslizar las manos bajo su camisa, la cálida tersura de su piel la dejó cautivada.

—Qué ganas tenía de tocarte —los labios de Bella recorrían aprisa el rostro de Edward—.Temía no poder hacerlo nunca.

—Te deseo desde que entraste en mi oficina —Edward se retiró un poco para mirarla a los ojos castaños—. Antes de que aparecieras en mi puerta. Desde siempre.

—Eso no tiene sentido. No hemos...

—No importa. Sólo esto importa —Edward la besó de nuevo apasionadamente, mezclando sus sabores.

Quería proceder lentamente, prolongar cada instante. Tenía la impresión de llevar esperando a Bella toda su vida, de modo que podía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para tocarla, saborearla, explorar su cuerpo y disfrutar de él. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo era un regalo. Cada suspiro, un tesoro. Tenerla así, con el sol entrando a raudales por la ventana y su pelo flotando, como chocolate, sobre la vieja colcha, era más dulce que cualquier sueño.

Se pertenecían el uno al otro. Eso era lo único que Edward sabía. Lo único que quería era mirar a Bella, desabrocharle la sencilla camisa que le había comprado, desvelar centímetro a centímetro su piel pálida y suave. Pasó los dedos por la curva de sus pechos, sintió que su piel se estremecía y advirtió que sus ojos se enturbiaban y se fijaban en los de él.

—Eres perfecta —tocó sus senos pequeños y firmes, hechos para sus manos.

Bajó la cabeza, frotó los labios contra el borde de encaje del sujetador y luego los deslizó más arriba, hacia su cuello, por encima de su mandíbula, hasta apoderarse de nuevo de su boca.

Nadie la había besado así antes. Bella estaba segura de que nadie había sido tan delicado con ella. Con un leve suspiro, se derramó en sus besos, musitó algo cuando Edward la hizo moverse para quitarle la camisa y tembló cuando él apartó el encaje y desnudó sus pechos, tocándolos con las manos. Y luego con los labios.

Bella gimió, deliciosamente perdida en aquel oscuro laberinto de placer. Suave aquí; áspero allá; fresco y luego abrasador. Cada sensación se mezclaba suavemente con la siguiente y se fundía en un placer intenso y puro. Cuando le quitó la camisa a Edward, sintió el roce delicioso de su piel, la dulce intimidad de sus corazones. Y su corazón danzó al son de los labios de él, de las mordeduras excitantes de sus dientes, de la dulce tortura de su lengua.

El aire era como sirope, dulce y denso, cuando Edward le bajó los pantalones por las caderas. Bella intentaba respirarlo con ansia, pero cada una de sus bocanadas era breve y somera. Las manos de Edward se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo con lentitud, y, sin embargo, la empujaban sin descanso más y más arriba, hasta que el ardor que sentía le resultó casi insoportable.

Bella gimió el nombre de Edward y se aferró a la colcha, arqueándose desesperadamente hacia él. Edward la miraba. Alzó de nuevo el cuerpo de Bella para acercárselo a los labios y la miró. La miró mientras, con rápidos y hábiles dedos, liberaba su placer. Ella gritó el nombre de Edward cuando culminó su pasión, y se aforró a él mientras se convulsionaba.

Eso era lo que Edward quería. Volvió a besarla y rodó con ella ávidamente sobre la cama. Ciego de deseo, se quitó los pantalones y tembló cuando ella empezó a besarle el cuello, estirándose hacia él, invitadora. Bella era más generosa que cualquier fantasía. Más generosa que cualquier deseo. Más suya que ningún sueño.

Mientras la luz del sol se derramaba sobre las sábanas revueltas, Bella se abrió para él como si llevara esperándolo toda la vida. Edward sintió el latido atronador de su propio corazón al penetrarla, deslizándose dentro de ella. De pronto se quedó inmóvil de asombro, y todos sus músculos se tensaron. Pero ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Tú —dijo—, sólo tú.

Él se quedó quieto, escuchando cómo latía el corazón de Bella, absorbiendo los estertores de su cuerpo. Sólo él, pensó, y cerró los ojos. Bella era virgen. Estaba intacta. Era un milagro. Y su espíritu se debatía entre la culpa y el egoísmo del placer puro. Bella era virgen y él la había desvirgado. Estaba intacta, y él la había tocado. Edward deseaba rogarle que lo perdonara. Y, al mismo tiempo, deseaba subirse al tejado y gritar de alegría.

—¿Bella?

— ¿Mmm?

—Esto... He de decirte que, en mi opinión, como profesional de la investigación, me parece extremadamente improbable que estés casada —sintió el borboteo de la risa de Bella y alzó la cabeza para sonreírle—. Lo pondré en mi informe.

—Hazlo.

Él le apartó el pelo de la mejilla.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? Lo siento. No sabía que...

—No —ella apretó la mano contra la de él—. No me has hecho daño. Soy muy feliz. Me siento aliviada —sus labios se curvaron en un suspiro—.Yo tampoco lo sabía. Creo que ha sido una sorpresa para los dos —de pronto sintió un hormigueo nervioso en el estómago—. ¿No estarás... decepcionado? Si es así...

—Estoy hecho polvo. Esperaba que estuvieras casada y tuvieras seis hijos. A mí sólo me gusta acostarme con mujeres casadas.

—No, quiero decir que... ¿Ha ido...? ¿Ha ido todo bien?

—Bella —medio riéndose, Edward se tumbó de espaldas para que ella se apoyara en su pecho—, eres perfecta. Absolutamente perfecta. Te quiero —ella se quedó muy quieta, con la mejilla apoyada sobre el corazón de Edward—.Ya lo sabes —dijo él suavemente—. Desde el momento en que te vi.

Ella sintió de pronto ganas de llorar porque eso era justamente lo que deseaba oír, y no podía aceptarlo.

—Tú no me conoces, Edward.

—Bueno, tú tampoco te conoces.

Ella alzó la cabeza y la movió enérgicamente de un lado a otro.

—Ésa es la cuestión. Bromear sobre ello no cambia nada.

—Déjame que te diga la verdad, entonces —Edward se sentó y la agarró con firmeza de los hombros—. Estoy enamorado de ti. Enamorado de la mujer a la que estoy sujetando en este momento. Eres exactamente lo que quiero, lo que necesito, y, cariño... —la besó ligeramente—... pienso quedarme contigo.

—Tú sabes que no es tan sencillo.

—No pretendo que lo sea —él la agarró de las manos— Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo.

—Eso es imposible —Bella apartó las manos, asustada, pero Edward volvió a sujetárselas con calma—. Sabes que es imposible. No sé de dónde vengo, ni qué he hecho. Nos conocimos hace tres días.

—Lo que dices tiene sentido, o lo tendría si no fuera por una cosa —Edward la atrajo hacia sí y lanzó la razón al infierno con un beso.

—No hagas esto —desgarrada, Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se aferró a él—. No hagas esto, Edward. No sé cómo era mi vida antes, pero sé que ahora es un lío. Necesito encontrar respuestas.

—Las encontraremos juntos, te lo prometo. Pero ahora quiero que me des sólo una —le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y no le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando—. Dime que me quieres, Bella, o dime que no me quieres.

—No puedo...

—Sólo una pregunta —murmuró él—. No necesitas tener un ayer para responderla.

No, no necesitaba nada, salvo su corazón.

—No puedo decirte que no te quiera, porque no puedo mentirte —ella sacudió la cabeza y apretó los labios de Edward con los dedos antes de que él pudiera decir nada—. Pero tampoco te diré que te quiero, porque no sería justo. Esa respuesta tendrá que esperar hasta que conozca las demás. Hasta que sepa quién soy. Dame tiempo, Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Wowww Bella era virgen jeje a poco no es genial jeje<strong>

**Espero reviews **

**byee**


	24. Chapter 24

**hola hola ke tal van?**

**Disfruten**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 24**

Sí, le daría tiempo, pensó él cuando Bella apoyó de nuevo la cabeza sobre su hombro. Porque nada ni nadie iba a arrebatársela, fuera lo que fuese lo que encontraran al otro lado de su pasado.

A Edward le gustaba decir que, para dar con una solución, bastaba con proceder paso a paso. Pero Bella se preguntaba cuántos pasos más tendrían que dar. Ese día tenía la impresión de haber subido a todo correr por una escalera muy larga, sólo para hallarse igual de perdida que antes de llegar al descansillo.

Lo cual no era del todo cierto, se dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina con una libreta y un lápiz. El mismo impulso de confeccionar una lista con las cosas que sabía indicaba que era una persona metódica, a la que le gustaba revisar las cosas en blanco sobre negro. ¿Quién era Bella?

Una mujer que solía levantarse a la misma hora todos los días. ¿Eso hacía de ella una persona tediosa y predecible, o simplemente responsable? Le gustaba el café fuerte y solo, los huevos revueltos y la carne medio hecha. Gustos más bien corrientes. Tenía un cuerpo bonito, aunque no particularmente musculoso, y no tenía arrugas causadas por el sol. De modo que no era ni una fanática del deporte, ni una adoradora del sol. Quizá desempeñara su trabajo siempre en interiores. Lo cual significaba, pensó con cierta sorna, que no era ni leñadora ni socorrista.

Era diestra, morena y de ojos marrones, y estaba casi segura de que el color de su pelo era natural o casi. Sabía mucho de piedras preciosas, lo cual podía significar que éstas constituían o una afición o una profesión, o quizá sólo algo que le gustaba llevar. Tenía en su poder un diamante que valía una fortuna y que o bien había robado o bien había comprado, cosa que le parecía altamente improbable. Claro que también era posible que hubiera llegado a sus manos gracias a alguna clase de carambola.

Había presenciado una agresión, posiblemente un asesinato, y había huido. Pero, dado que la cabeza empezaba a dolerle en cuanto se ponía a pensar en eso, prefirió pasarlo por alto de momento.

En la ducha canturreaba música clásica, y le gustaba ver viejas películas de cine negro en la televisión. Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a adivinar qué podía significar eso respecto a su personalidad o a su origen social.

Le gustaba la ropa bonita, los tejidos de buena calidad, y huía de los colores llamativos como no fuera que la empujaran a ponérselos. Le preocupaba ser frívola y vanidosa. Pero tenía al menos dos amigas que compartían parte de su vida. Rosalie y Alice... Alice y Rosalie. Escribió sus nombres en el cuaderno, una y otra vez, confiando en que la simple repetición de las palabras disparara alguna chispa en su memoria.

Aquellas dos chicas le importaban, lo notaba claramente. Sentía miedo por ellas y no sabía por qué. Tal vez su mente estuviera en blanco, pero su corazón le decía que Rosalie y Alice eran muy especiales para ella, que se hallaban más cerca de ella que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Sin embargo, le asustaba confiar en sus intuiciones.

Había algo más que sabía y que se resistía a escribir, que no quería poner en negro sobre blanco. Nunca había tenido amantes. Nunca había habido nadie que le importara lo suficiente, o al que ella le importara lo suficiente como para compartir aquel grado de intimidad. Quizá fuera demasiado crítica, demasiado intolerante, demasiado ególatra como para aceptar a un hombre en su cama. O quizá fuera demasiado vulgar, aburrida o carente de atractivo como para que un hombre la aceptara en la suya. En cualquier caso, ya tenía un amante.

Pero ¿por qué el acto amoroso no le parecía ni ajeno ni temible, como parecía lógico que les ocurriera a las no iniciadas? Con Cada había sido tan natural como respirar. Natural, excitante y perfecto.

Él decía que la quería, pero ¿cómo iba a creerlo? Edward sólo conocía uña pequeña fracción de su persona, una mínima parte de un todo. Cuando recuperara la memoria, tal vez él descubriera que pertenecía justamente a la clase de mujer que más detestaba. No, no le pediría cuentas a Edward por lo que le había dicho a aquella Bella hasta que conociera a la mujer completa.

Pero ¿y los sentimientos de ella? Con una media risa, dejó a un lado el lápiz. Se había sentido atraída hacia Edward de inmediato, había confiado en él por entero nada más estrecharle la mano. Y se había enamorado de él mientras lo veía cascar huevos sobre un cuenco blanco en su cocina.

Sin embargo, tampoco respecto a eso podía confiar en su intuición en este caso. Cuanto más avanzaban hacia la verdad, más se acercaban al momento en que tendrían que darse la espalda el uno al otro y alejarse. Pero, aun así, no podían dejar la bolsa de lona y su contenido en la caja fuerte de Edward, olvidarse de su existencia y seguir adelante con sus vidas como si nada.

—Has olvidado algunas cosas.

Sobresaltada, Bella giró la cabeza bruscamente y vio el rostro de Edward. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, detrás de ella, leyendo sus notas por encima del hombro mientras ella pensaba en él?

—He pensado que me ayudaría anotar lo que sé sobre mí misma.

—Eso siempre está bien Edward se acercó a la nevera, sacó una cerveza y le sirvió a Bella un vaso de té con hielo.

Ella se retorcía las manos sobre el regazo, sintiéndose torpe y estúpida. ¿De veras se habían revolcado sobre una cama inundada de sol apenas una hora antes? ¿Cómo se afrontaba una situación así en una pulcra cocina, mientras se tomaba un refresco y se hacía un puzzle? A Edward no parecía costarle ningún trabajo. Sentado frente a ella, apoyó los pies en una silla vacía y miró la libreta.

—Te comes mucho la cabeza.

—¿Sí?

—Claro —él pasó una hoja y empezó a hacer una nueva lista—. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, estás preocupada. ¿Qué debes decirle a este tipo ahora que sois amantes? ¿Ahora que sabes que está locamente enamorado de ti y que quiere pasar el resto de su vida contigo?

—Edward...

—Sólo estoy exponiendo los hechos —imaginaba que, si los exponía con frecuencia, ella acabaría aceptándolos—. El sexo ha sido fantástico, y fácil. Así que también tienes dudas sobre eso. ¿Por qué has dejado que este hombre al que sólo conoces desde hace un fin de semana te lleve a la cama, cuando no has permitido que ningún otro hombre llegara a ese punto? —él alzó los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada a Bella—. La respuesta es elemental. Tú también estás enamorada de mí, pero te da miedo admitirlo.

Ella tomó su vaso y se refrescó la garganta.

—¿Crees que soy una cobarde?

—No, Bella, no eres una cobarde, pero te preocupas constantemente por lo que eres o no eres. Te preocupas mucho por todo. Y me parece que crees muy poco en tus propias fuerzas y demuestras muy poca tolerancia por tus flaquezas. Eres muy autocrítica.

Edward anotó aquellas cosas y ella miró las palabras escritas con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que, en mi situación, conviene ser autocrítico.

—También eres práctica y cerebral —él siguió engrosando la lista—. Ahora, deja que sea yo quien te juzgue un momento. Eres compasiva, responsable y ordenada. Y una mujer de costumbres .Yo diría que ostentas una posición que exige esos rasgos de carácter, además de un buen intelecto. Eres disciplinada y precisa en tu trabajo. Y también tienes un sentido estético muy refinado. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Bella, olvidar quién eres no cambia tu modo de ser. Ése es el error que cometes cuando analizas todo esto. Si antes odiabas las coles de Bruselas, lo más probable es que sigas odiándolas. Si eras alérgica a los gatos, seguirás estornudando si adoptas un cachorro. Si tenías un corazón fuerte, honesto y cariñoso, seguirá latiendo dentro de ti. Ahora, déjame acabar esto.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, intentando leer del revés.

—¿Qué estás poniendo?

—Que te sienta fatal la bebida. Seguramente será una cuestión metabólíca. Y, ahora que lo pienso, luego podríamos tomar una copa de vino. Así podré aprovecharme de ti —le sonrió—.Y, además, te sonrojas. Es una reacción física anticuada y encantadora. Eres muy limpia y ordenada. Cuelgas las toallas después de ducharte, friegas los platos, te haces la cama cada mañana... —había otros detalles, pensó Edward. Retorcía los pies cuando estaba nerviosa, sus ojos se volvían dorados cuando estaba excitada, su voz se helaba cuando se enojaba—. Recibiste una buena educación, seguramente en el norte, por tu acento y tu forma de hablar. Yo diría que en la universidad te concentraste en tus estudios como una buena chica y apenas salías. Si no, haría varios años que habrías perdido la virginidad. ¿Ves?, ya te has sonrojado otra vez. Me encanta que te sonrojes.

—No veo de qué sirve todo esto.

—Ahí está ese tono frío y cortés. Déjame seguir —añadió embebiendo otro trago de cerveza—.Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, y la piel muy fina. O te cuidas o tienes una buena herencia genética. Por cierto, me gusta tu unicornio.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Gracias.

—No, gracias a ti —dijo él, y se echó a reír—. En cualquier caso, tienes o has tenido dinero suficiente como para permitirte vestir bien. Esos zapatos italianos que llevabas cuestan unos doscientos cincuenta dólares en cualquier gran almacén. Y llevabas ropa interior de seda. Yo diría que la ropa interior de seda y el tatuaje del unicornio responden a un mismo rasgo de carácter. Te gusta ser un poco atrevida debajo de esa fachada tan formal.

Ella se había quedado boquiabierta.

— ¿Has estado mirando mi ropa? ¿Mi ropa interior?

—Lo que quedaba de ella, y sólo por el bien de la investigación. Es fantástica, por cierto —le dijo—. Muy sexy, sencilla y cara. Estoy seguro de que la seda color melocotón te queda genial.

Ella dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado y se reclinó en la silla sin decir nada. En realidad, no había nada que decir.

—No sé lo que gana un gemólogo o un diseñador de joyas, pero apuesto a que eres una de esas dos cosas. Me inclino más bien hacia la parte científica como vocación y hacia el diseño como profesión.

—Eso es mucho suponer, Edward.

—No, en absoluto. Sólo es un paso más. Las piezas están ahí. ¿No crees que un diamante como el de la caja fuerte exigiría los servicios de un gemólogo? Habría que verificar su autenticidad y calcular su valor en el mercado, como hiciste tú el otro día.

A ella le temblaban las manos, de modo que las apoyó sobre sus rodillas.

—Si eso fuera cierto, es probable que haya robado el diamante.

—No, nada de eso —impaciente, Edward se puso a tamborilear con el lápiz sobre el cuaderno—. Considera detenidamente los otros hechos. ¿Es que no te ves a ti misma? Tú no serías capaz de robar ni un chicle. ¿No te da una pista el hecho de sentirte culpable con sólo pensar que tal vez hayas hecho algo ilegal?

—Lo único cierto, Edward, es que tengo el diamante.

—Sí, pero ¿a esa cabecita tan lógica, ordenada y responsable no se le ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez lo estés protegiendo?

—¿Protegiéndolo? ¿De quién?

—De quien fue capaz de matar para apoderarse de él. De quien te habría matado si te llega a encontrar. Todo encaja, Bella .Y, si hay tres piedras, puede que también sepas dónde están las otras. Quizá las estés protegiendo.

—Pero ¿cómo?

Edward tenía ciertas ideas al respecto, pero no creía que Bella estuviera preparada para oírlas.

—Ya nos ocuparemos de eso. Ahora tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. La dibujante de la policía vendrá por la mañana, a ver si puede ayudarnos a recomponer tus recuerdos. Y he conseguido ponerme en contacto con un subcomisario, o como se llame, del museo Smithsonian. Tenemos una cita mañana a la una.

—¿Has conseguido que te diera una cita en día de fiesta?

—A veces, el apellido Cullen puede ser muy útil. Insinúas algo sobre una donación, y se te abren un montón de puertas enmohecidas. Y veremos si esa boutique abre mañana para los cazadores de rebajas, y si alguien recuerda haberte vendido un traje verde.

—No parece que estemos avanzando mucho.

—Cielo, hemos recorrido un largo camino en muy poco tiempo.

—Sí, tienes razón —ella se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. En el arce había un jilguero que cantaba a voz de grito—. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

—Te pasaré la factura por mis servicios profesionales —dijo él escuetamente—.Y por lo demás no quiero gratitud.

—He de darte las gracias, te guste o no. Tú haces que todo esto sea soportable. No sé cuántas veces me has hecho sonreír y olvidarme de todo aunque fuera sólo un rato. Creo que sin ti me habría vuelto loca, Edward.

—Siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, Bella. No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

—Tú estás acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quieres —murmuró ella—. Me pregunto si yo también soy así. Tengo la sensación de que no.

—Eso se puede cambiar.

Edward tenía razón. Era cuestión de paciencia, de perseverancia, de aplomo. Y quizá de desear las cosas adecuadas. Bella lo quería a él, quería pensar que algún día estaría allí, escuchando la canción de estío del jilguero mientras Edward dormitaba en la hamaca. Aquélla podía ser la casa de los dos. La vida de los dos. Su familia. Si era lo correcto y ella perseveraba.

—Voy a hacerte una promesa —Bella se giró, dejándose llevar por un impulso—. Si, cuando esto acabe, cuando hayamos dado todos los pasos y todas las piezas estén en su lugar..., si puedo y sigues queriendo, me casaré contigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Woow que interesante promesa jeje pero ke le dira Edward jeje aceptara el trato?<strong>

**Espero reviews**

**byee**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola hola ke tal stan?**

**Espero les guste el capii jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 25**

—Voy a hacerte una promesa —Bella se giró, dejándose llevar por un impulso—. Si, cuando esto acabe, cuando hayamos dado todos los pasos y todas las piezas estén en su lugar..., si puedo y sigues queriendo, me casaré contigo.

A Edward le dio un vuelco el corazón. La emoción cerró su garganta. Dejó cuidadosamente a un lado la botella y se levantó.

—Dime que me quieres.

Aquel sentimiento estaba allí, en el corazón de Bella, suplicando por traducirse en palabras. Pero ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Cuando todo esto acabe, y lo sepas todo. Si todavía me quieres.

—Esa promesa no me conviene, Bella. Nada de condiciones.

—Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. Es lo único que tengo.

—Podemos ir a Maryland el martes y sacar una licencia. Podemos estar casados en cuestión de días.

Edward ya se lo imaginaba. Los dos, ebrios de amor, sacando de la cama a un soñoliento juez de paz en mitad de la noche. Agarrarse de las manos en medio del cuarto de estar mientras un viejo perro amarillento dormitaba en su alfombrilla, la esposa del juez de paz tocaba el piano y él y la mujer que amaba intercambiaban sus votos matrimoniales. Y deslizar el anillo en el dedo de Bella y sentir cómo ella se lo ponía a él sellando el vínculo que los uniría para siempre...

—En Maryland es fácil casarse —continuó él—. Sólo hay que rellenar un par de impresos, y ya está.

Edward hablaba en serio. Bella se sintió aturdida al ver en sus profundos ojos verdes que decía exactamente lo que pensaba. Estaba dispuesto a aceptarla tal y como era. La amaría tal y como se había presentado ante él. Pero ¿cómo podía ella permitirlo?

—¿Y qué apellido pondría en el impreso?

—Eso no importa. Llevarás el mío —Edward la agarró por los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Nunca había necesitado tanto a nadie—. Acepta el mío.

«Acéptalo», pensó ella cuando sus labios se encontraron. Aceptar lo que él le ofrecía: amor, seguridad, promesas... Echar por la borda el pasado, olvidarse del futuro y aprovechar el momento...

—Tú sabes que eso no puede ser —Bella apretó la mejilla contra la de Edward—.Tú necesitas saber qué ocurre tanto como yo.

Tal vez tuviera razón. Por más atractiva que resultara la idea de huir juntos para casarse, crear una falsa identidad para Bella no era la respuesta que necesitaban.

—Podría ser divertido —Edward intentó quitarle hierro al asunto—. Como practicar un poco para cuando llegue el momento de la verdad —apartó un poco a Bella y observó su bello y acongojado rostro—. ¿Quieres flores de azahar, Bella? ¿Un vestido blanco y música de órgano?

Ella consiguió sonreír. Su corazón suspiraba ante aquella imagen.

—Puede que sí. Por lo visto, soy muy tradicional.

—Entonces debería comprarte un anillo tradicional.

—Edward...

—Sólo era una idea —murmuró ella, y alzó la mano izquierda de Bella—. No, por más tradicional que seas, para las joyas tienes un gusto único. De todos modos, encontraremos algo que vaya contigo. Pero creo que debería llevarte a conocer a la familia —alzó los ojos hacia los de ella, y se echó a reír—.Y que Dios te ampare.

Bella pensó que sólo estaba de broma y le sonrió.

—Me encantaría conocer a tu familia. Y ver a Camilla haciendo piruetas con su tutu.

—Si eres capaz de soportar eso y todavía quieres casarte conmigo, sabré que estás locamente enamorada de mí .Te advierto que te harán pasar un auténtico calvario, cariño. Eso sí, un calvario de guante blanco. Dónde fuiste a la escuela, a qué se dedica tu padre, si tu madre juega al tenis o al bridge...Y, por cierto, ¿a qué clubes perteneces? ¿Y no coincidimos en el remonte de Saint Moritz el año pasado?

Bella se echó a reír.

—Entonces será mejor que vaya averiguando las respuestas a esas preguntas.

—Yo prefiero inventármelas. Al sarao que montó Muffy para celebrar su décimo aniversario me llevé a una poli. No pude escaquearme. Le dijimos a todo el mundo que era la sobrina del primer ministro de Italia, que se había educado en un internado suizo y que estaba interesada en comprar un apartamento en Washington.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿De veras?

—Babeaban con ella. Cosa que no hubiera pasado si les hubiera dicho la verdad.

—¿Y cuál era la verdad?

—Que ella era una agente de policía que había ejercido en el barrio italiano de Nueva York y se había trasladado a Washington después de divorciarse de un tío que tenía un restaurante cerca de Broadway.

— ¿Era guapa?

—Claro —él sonrió—. Preciosa. Luego estuvo también la cantante de Chevy Chase que...

—Creo que prefiero no saberlo —ella se alejó, recogió su vaso vacío y se puso a aclararlo en el fregadero—. Supongo que habrás salido con un montón de mujeres.

—Eso depende de lo que consideres un montón. Seguramente podría hacer una lista con su nombre, su edad, sus rasgos físicos y su última dirección conocida. ¿Quieres pasármela a máquina?

—No.

Él le dio un beso en la nuca, divertido.

—Sólo le he pedido a una mujer que se case conmigo.

—A dos —lo corrigió ella, y dejó el vaso reluciente sobre la encimera dando un golpe seco.

—A una. A Carla no se lo pedí. Simplemente, una cosa llevó a otra. Y ahora, que yo sepa, está felizmente casada con un abogado y es la orgullosa mamá de una niñita llamada Eugenia. Así que eso tampoco cuenta.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—¿Tú no querías tener hijos?

—Sí, quería. Y quiero —la hizo darse la vuelta y la besó suavemente—. Pero no pienso ponerle Eugenia a una hija mía. Y, ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos pensando en irnos a cenar a algún sitio tranquilo donde podamos hacer manitas por debajo de la mesa? Luego podemos ir a ver los fuegos artificiales.

—Es muy pronto para cenar.

—Por eso he dicho que vayamos pensando en ello —la tomó en brazos—. Primero tenemos que hacer el amor.

A Bella el corazón le dio un leve brinco mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

— ¿Tenemos?

—Sólo para pasar el rato. A menos que quieras jugar a las cartas, claro.

Ella se echó a reír y trazó una línea de besos sobre el cuello de Edward.

—Bueno, si ésas son mis únicas opciones...

— ¿Sabes qué te digo?, podemos jugar a las cartas con prendas. Los dos haremos trampas y así... Demonios —estaba a medio camino de la escalera, y agradablemente excitado, cuando sonó el timbre—. Retén esa idea, ¿de acuerdo? —depositó en el suelo a Bella y fue a contestar a la puerta. Al mirar por el panel lateral de cristal esmerilado, lanzó un gruñido—. En el momento oportuno, como siempre —agarró el pomo de la puerta, se giró y miró a Bella—. Cariño, la mujer que hay al otro lado de esta puerta es mi madre. Creo que dijiste que tenías cierto interés en conocer a mi familia, pero te doy esta oportunidad porque te quiero. De veras. Así que te aconsejo que eches a correr, te escondas y no mires atrás.

Ella irguió los hombros con nerviosismo.

—Deja de hacer el tonto y abre la puerta.

—Está bien, pero yo ya te lo he advertido —preparándose para aguantar el chaparrón, Edward abrió la puerta y compuso una radiante sonrisa de bienvenida—.¡Mamá! —la besó en la mejilla tersa y lustrosa—. Qué agradable sorpresa.

—No tendría que darte sorpresas si alguna vez me devolvieras las llamadas —Esme Cullen entró en el recibidor.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooow ke pasara en sta inesperada visita de Esme jejeje ? ustedes ke kreen? jej<strong>

**espero muuuchos reviiews heee la historia se los merece.**

**byeee**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola hola ke tal van? jeje**

**Espero les guste**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 26**

—Deja de hacer el tonto y abre la puerta.

—Está bien, pero yo ya te lo he advertido —preparándose para aguantar el chaparrón, Edward abrió la puerta y compuso una radiante sonrisa de bienvenida—.¡Mamá! —la besó en la mejilla tersa y lustrosa—. Qué agradable sorpresa.

—No tendría que darte sorpresas si alguna vez me devolvieras las llamadas —Esme Cullen entró en el recibidor.

Bella constató nada más verla que era una mujer bellísima. Sin duda, teniendo tres hijos mayores y varios nietos, debía de tener al menos cincuenta años. Pero podía haber pasado perfectamente por una mujer de treinta y cinco. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, con suaves mechas rubias, y lo llevaba peinado en un elegante y perfecto moño francés que realzaba su tez de marfil, sus fríos ojos verdes, su nariz recta y su boca carnosa. Llevaba un elegante traje sastre de tono bronce que se ceñía a su estrecho talle. Los topacios de sus pendientes, cuadrados y grandes como un pulgar de mujer, despertaron de inmediato la admiración de Bella.

—He estado ocupado —respondió Edward—. Tenía un par de casos y algunos asuntos personales.

—No quiero ni oír hablar de tus casos, como tú los llamas —Esme dejó su bolso de piel sobre la mesa del recibidor—.Y sean cuales sean esos asuntos personales, no son excusa para que descuides tus deberes familiares. Me pusiste en una situación muy incómoda con Thanya. Tuve que pedir disculpas por ti.

—No tendrías que haberlo hecho si no me hubieras arreglado esa cita —Edward sintió que una hostilidad ya antigua bullía dentro de él, y procuró no caer en las trampas de siempre—. Lamento haberte puesto en una situación incómoda. ¿Quieres un café?

—Lo que quiero, Edward, es una explicación. Ayer, en la fiesta de Muffy, a la que por cierto tampoco asististe, Ronald me contó no sé qué ridícula historia acerca de que estabas comprometido con una mujer de la que nunca he oído hablar y que, según parece, es pariente de la princesa de Gales.

—Bella —Edward se dio la vuelta, lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa a Bella y extendió la mano—. Bella, ven a conocer a mi madre —«oh, Dios mío», pensó ella mientras bajaba las escaleras—. Esme Cullen, ésta es Bella, mi prometida.

—Señora Cullen —a Bella le tembló la voz un poco al tender la mano—. Es un placer conocerla. Edward me ha hablado mucho de usted.

—¿De veras? —«es atractiva, desde luego», pensó Esme. «Y educada, aunque un poco tímida»—. Me temo que, a mí, en cambio, de ti no me ha contado nada. Creo que no he entendido tu nombre completo.

—Bella sólo lleva unos meses en Estados Unidos —dijo Edward jovialmente—. Me la he estado guardando para mí —deslizó un brazo sobre los hombros de Bella y la apretó posesivamente—. Nuestro noviazgo ha sido todo un torbellino, ¿verdad, cariño?

—Sí —dijo Bella débilmente—. Un torbellino. Ya lo creo.

—Y eres diseñadora de joyas —«unos anillos preciosos», advirtió Esme. Originales y atractivos—. Prima lejana de la princesa de Gales.

—A Bella no le gusta alardear —dijo Edward rápidamente—. Cariño, tal vez deberías hacer esas llamadas. Recuerda la diferencia horaria con Londres.

—¿Dónde se conocieron? —preguntó Edward.

Bella abrió la boca, intentando recordar si le habían dicho algo al respecto a Ronald.

—En realidad...

—En el Smithsonian —dijo Edward suavemente—. Delante del diamante Hope. Yo estaba investigando un caso y Bella estaba haciendo unos bocetos para un diseño. Parecía tan extasiada... Estuve veinte minutos siguiéndola por todas partes y hablando sin parar. ¿Recuerdas que amenazaste con llamar al guardia de seguridad, cielo? Pero finalmente conseguí embaucarla para que se tomara un café conmigo .Y hablando de café...

—Esto es sencillamente ridículo —dijo Bella interrumpiéndolo—. Absolutamente ridículo. Edward, es tu madre, y no pienso consentirlo —se dio la vuelta y miró a Esme cara a cara—. No nos conocimos en el Smithsonian, y la princesa de Gales no es mi prima. Por lo menos, eso creo. Conocí a Edward el viernes por la mañana, cuando fui a su oficina para contratar sus servicios. Necesitaba un detective privado porque padezco amnesia y tengo en mi poder un diamante azul y más de un millón de dólares en metálico.

Esme aguardó diez segundos cargados de tensión mientras daba golpecitos con el pie en el suelo. Luego sus labios se afirmaron.

—Bueno, ya veo que ninguno de los dos piensa contarme la verdad. Y, ya que prefieren inventar ridículas historias, sólo puedo concluir que están hechos el uno para el otro —recogió su bolso y regresó a la puerta con paso altivo—. Edward, espero tener noticias tuyas cuando decidas concederme el honor de contarme la simple verdad.

Bella se quedó pasmada. Edward, en cambio, sonrió como un tonto cuando su madre hubo cerrado la puerta de un portazo.

—No lo entiendo. Pero si le he dicho la verdad...

—Ahora sé lo que quieren decir con eso de que la verdad os hará libres —Edward se echó a reír a carcajadas y tomó a Bella en sus brazos—. Está tan cabreada que me dejará en paz por lo menos una semana. Tal vez dos —le dio a Bella un beso entusiasta mientras se dirigía a las escaleras—. Estoy loco por ti. ¿Quién iba a pensar que me libraría de ella contándole la verdad? —todavía riendo, la llevó a su dormitorio y la tiró sobre el colchón—. Esto hay que celebrarlo. Tengo champán en la nevera. Voy a emborracharte otra vez.

Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara y se sentó.

—Edward, es tu madre. Esto es una vergüenza.

—No, es pura supervivencia —se inclinó y le dio un fuerte beso—.Y, cariño, ahora los dos somos ovejas negras. No sabes cuánto me voy a divertir.

—Creo que no quiero ser una oveja negra —dijo ella alzando la voz mientras él salía.

—Demasiado tarde —retumbó la risa de Edward en el pasillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow jeje esta Esme si que es diferente no? jeje la verdad esq a mi me causo mucha gracia.. :)<strong>

**Espero sus reviews jejeje**

**byee**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola hola mis fieles lectoras jeje ke tal stan? espero ke sten bien jeje**

**Disfruten!**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 27**

Al final salieron a cenar, pero se conformaron con unas hamburguesas y unas patatas fritas en aceite de cacahuete en una feria rural de la campiña de Maryland. Edward había planeado cenar en un restaurante pequeño y romántico, y luchar luego a brazo partido con la multitud para ver los fuegos artificiales en el centro de la ciudad. Pero después había tenido un momento de inspiración. Norias de hierro y casetas de tiro al blanco. Música en vivo, farolillos, el fulgor de las luciérnagas en el campo cercano y, como colofón, los fuegos artificiales. Era, pensó, la primera cita perfecta.

Cuando, montados en el cochecito giratorio de una atracción de feria, se lo dijo a Bella, ella se echó a reír, cerró los ojos y procuró sujetarse con fuerza a Edward.

Él quería montarse en todo, y la arrastraba de calle en calle con la misma avidez con que los niños tiraban de las manos de sus padres. Bella fue volteada, sacudida, zarandeada y lanzaba hacia arriba hasta que la cabeza se le volvió del revés y el estómago empezó a darle vueltas. Entonces Edward le alzó la cara para inspeccionársela y dictaminó que, dado que no estaba del todo verde, podían volver a montarse en todo. Y eso fue lo que hicieron.

—Ahora, necesitas un premio —decidió Edward cuando salían tambaleándose del pulpo.

—Más algodón de caramelo, no, por favor. Te lo suplico.

—Yo estaba pensando más bien en un elefante —Edward le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y se dirigió hacia una caseta de tiro al blanco—. En ése grande de color lila.

El elefante medía medio metro de alto, tenía la trompa levantada y las pezuñas pintadas de rosa brillante. Al pensar en elefantes, Bella esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

—Es precioso —sonrió y agitó las pestañas mirando a Edward—. Lo quiero.

—Entonces, te lo conseguiré. Tú retírate, muñeca —él puso unos billetes sobre el mostrador y eligió su arma.

Frente a él empezaron a desfilar conejos y patos de cara sonriente. Edward apuntó y comenzó a disparar con la escopeta de aire comprimido. Bella sonrió al principio, luego aplaudió y finalmente se quedó boquiabierta al ver cómo iba cayendo animalito tras animalito.

—No has fallado ni uno —lo miró con los ojos como platos—. Ni uno.

Él se sintió como un adolescente exhibiéndose para la reina de la fiesta.

—Quiere el elefante —le dijo al encargado, y se echó a reír cuando Bella se lanzó en sus brazos.

—Gracias. Eres maravilloso. Eres increíble.

Dado que cada afirmación de Bella iba a acompañada de un sonoro beso, Edward pensó que tal vez quisiera también el perrito marrón de las orejas caídas.

—¿Quieres otro?

—Hombre, que me van a dejar sin nada —masculló el encargado, y suspiró cuando Edward sacó más billetes.

—¿Quieres probar? —Edward le ofreció la escopeta a Bella.

—No sé —ella se mordió el labio y observó su presa—. Está bien.

—Mira por esa uve pequeña del final del cañón —le dijo él, colocándose tras ella para corregir su postura.

—Ya lo veo —ella contuvo el aliento y apretó el gatillo. El disparo la sobresaltó, pero los patos y los conejos siguieron deslizándose ante sus ojos—. ¿He fallado?

—Sólo por un kilómetro, más o menos —Edward acababa de convencerse de que Bella no había empuñado un arma en toda su vida—. Inténtalo otra vez.

Ella lo intentó otra vez, y otra. Para cuando al fin logró rozar algunas plumas y un poco de pelillo, Edward había entregado veinte dólares al agradecido encargado.

—Parecía tan fácil cuando lo hacías tú...

—No importa, cariño, ya casi le has pillado el tranquillo. ¿Qué ha ganado?

El encargado paseó la mirada por la hilera más baja de premios, generalmente reservada a niños menores de doce años, y tomó un patito de plástico.

—Me lo llevo —Bella se guardó entusiasmada el patito en el bolsillo de sus pantalones—. Mi primer trofeo.

Pasearon un rato por la avenida principal de la feria con las manos unidas, escuchando los gritos, la música distante de la banda y el bullicio de las atracciones. A Bella le encantaban las luces, los farolillos de fiesta, brillantes como piedras preciosas en la noche balsámica, y los olores a fritura, a azúcar quemada y a salsas especiadas. Todo parecía tan fácil como si no hubiera ni un solo problema en el mundo... Sólo luces de colores, música y risas.

—No sé si he estado alguna vez en una feria de pueblo —le dijo a Edward—. Pero, en todo caso, ésta es la mejor.

—Todavía te debo una cena a la luz de las velas.

Ella volvió la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Me conformaría con otra vuelta en la noria.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, me apetece montar otra vez. Contigo.

Se pusieron a la cola y Bella coqueteó con un niño pequeño que, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su padre, la miraba con sus enormes ojos azules. Bella se preguntó si se le daban bien los niños. Y, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Edward, se dejó soñar un poco.

Si aquélla fuera una noche normal de una vida corriente, podrían estar allí juntos, abrazados. Edward le daría la mano, como en ese instante, y no tendrían ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Ella no temería nada. Su vida sería tan plena, rica y alegre como una feria.

¿Qué había de malo en fingir que lo era o que podía serlo, aunque fuera sólo por una noche?

Se subió a la oscilante cabina con Edward y se acurrucó contra él. Y entonces se elevaron hacia el cielo. Allá abajo, la gente pululaba por el césped. Los adolescentes se pavoneaban, las parejas mayores paseaban lentamente y los niños corrían de un lado a otro. Los olores se alzaban al viento en una mezcla evocadora que Bella habría podido respirar eternamente.

La bajada era rápida y excitante. El pelo de Bella volaba hacia arriba y su estómago daba un vuelco. Alzando la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se preparó para el impulso que los lanzaría de nuevo hacia arriba.

Edward, naturalmente, la besó. Ella había deseado también ese dulce e inocente encuentro de sus labios mientras giraban sobre la alta hierba veraniega, rodeados del fulgor multicolor de las luces. Comenzaron a ascender de nuevo mientras los primeros fuegos artificiales estallaban, dorados, en el cielo negro.

—Es precioso —Bella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward—. Como joyas lanzadas al mar. Esmeraldas, rubíes, zafiros...

Los cohetes ascendían a toda velocidad, estallaban formando un surtidor y se desvanecían. Allá abajo, la gente aplaudía y silbaba, llenando el aire de ruido. En alguna parte lloraba un niño.

—Está asustado —murmuró ella—. Parecen tiros, o truenos.

—Mi padre tenía un setter inglés que se escondía debajo de su cama cada Cuatro de Julio —Edward jugueteaba con los dedos de Bella mientras contemplaba el espectáculo—. Se pasaba horas temblando después de que pasaran los fuegos artificiales.

—Suenan tan fuerte que dan miedo —un destello dorado, acompañado de una lluvia de diamantes, estalló en el momento en que llegaban a lo alto de la noria. El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Empezaron a palpitarle las sienes. Era el ruido, nada más. El ruido, y el modo en que oscilaba la cabina cada vez que la noria se paraba para descargar pasajeros.

—¿Bella? —Edward la apretó con fuerza y observó su cara. Ella estaba temblando, tenía las mejillas muy pálidos y los ojos oscurecidos.

—Estoy bien. Sólo un poco mareada.

—Enseguida bajamos. Sólo quedan un par de cabinas.

—Estoy bien —pero las luces estallaron otra vez, rasgando el cielo. Y una imagen apareció en su cabeza como un trueno—. Levantó las manos —logró susurrar. Ya no podía ver las luces, los diamantes de colores que se dispersaban en el cielo. El recuerdo la había cegado—. Las levantó para intentar agarrar el cuchillo. Yo no podía gritar. No podía gritar. No podía moverme. La única luz era la de la lámpara del escritorio. Sólo ese haz de luz. Eran como sombras, y gritaban, pero yo no podía articular palabra. Entonces relumbró un rayo. Era tan brillante que iluminó toda la habitación. Y él... Oh, Dios, su cuello... Le cortó el cuello —volvió la cara hacia el hombro de Edward—. No quiero verlo. No soporto verlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow ke pasara ahora? sera ke Bella recordara mas ? jeje kiza sii jeje<strong>

**Espero reviews jeje**

**byeee**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola hola a tdos jeje ke tal stan? **

**Espero ls guste este capi jeje y les aviso de que ya stamos llegando a los momentos culminantes d esta historia jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 28**

—Estoy bien. Sólo un poco mareada.

—Enseguida bajamos. Sólo quedan un par de cabinas.

—Estoy bien —pero las luces estallaron otra vez, rasgando el cielo. Y una imagen apareció en su cabeza como un trueno—. Levantó las manos —logró susurrar. Ya no podía ver las luces, los diamantes de colores que se dispersaban en el cielo. El recuerdo la había cegado—. Las levantó para intentar agarrar el cuchillo. Yo no podía gritar. No podía gritar. No podía moverme. La única luz era la de la lámpara del escritorio. Sólo ese haz de luz. Eran como sombras, y gritaban, pero yo no podía articular palabra. Entonces relumbró un rayo. Era tan brillante que iluminó toda la habitación. Y él... Oh, Dios, su cuello... Le cortó el cuello —volvió la cara hacia el hombro de Edward—. No quiero verlo. No soporto verlo.

—Intenta olvidarlo. Agárrate a mí y olvídalo. Vamos a bajar —la sacó en brazos del cochecito y la llevó casi en volandas a través de la pradera. Ella tiritaba como si el aire se hubiera helado de pronto. Edward podía oír los sollozos que se le atascaban en la garganta—. Ya no puede hacerte daño, Bella. Ya no estás sola.

Edward se abrió paso por el descampado en el que estaban aparcados los coches, maldiciendo cada estallido de pólvora que sobresaltaba a Bella. Ella se acurrucó en el asiento del coche, acunándose, intentando buscar consuelo, y él echó la capota y se sentó rápidamente tras el volante.

—Llora —le dijo mientras giraba la llave—. Grita si quieres. No dejes que la angustia te reconcoma.

Ella lloró un poco y luego apoyó la cabeza dolorida contra el asiento mientras Edward conducía por la sinuosa carretera que llevaba a la ciudad.

—Veo joyas todo el tiempo —dijo ella al fin. Su voz sonaba áspera, pero firme—. Hermosas piedras preciosas. Montones de ellas. Lapislázuli y ópalo, malaquita y topacio. Todas de distintas formas, talladas y sin tallar. Puedo identificarlas. Sé lo que son, cuál es su tacto. Hay un trozo grande de calcedonia, suave y afilado como un cuchillo. Y un precioso pedazo de cuarzo brillante con vetas plateadas que lo cruzan como estrellas fugaces. Puedo verlas todas. Me son tan familiares...

—Te hacen sentirte cómoda, feliz.

—Sí, creo que sí. Si pienso en ellas, noto una sensación agradable. Tranquilizadora. Hay un elefante. No éste —abrazó el peluche—. Un elefante de esteatita labrada, con una manta de pedrería sobre el lomo y ojos azules y brillantes. Es tan majestuoso y tan absurdo...—se detuvo un momento, intentando olvidar el dolor de cabeza que le golpeaba las sienes—. Hay otras piedras, toda clase de ellas, pero no son mías. Sin embargo, su presencia me tranquiliza. No me asusta en absoluto pensar en ellas. Ni siquiera en el diamante azul. Es tan bonito... Como un milagro de la naturaleza. Es realmente asombroso que los elementos justos, los minerales adecuados, la presión precisa y la cantidad adecuada de tiempo consigan crear algo tan especial. Ellos están discutiendo sobre las piedras. Sobre los diamantes —continuó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Puedo oírlos, y estoy asustada e indignada. Me veo avanzando hacia la habitación donde ellos discuten. Me siento furiosa y al mismo tiempo satisfecha. Qué extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Y también tengo un poco de miedo. He hecho algo... no sé... —intentó aferrar aquel recuerdo cerrando los puños—. Algo precipitado o impulsivo, puede que incluso estúpido. Me acerco a la puerta. Está abierta, y sus voces retumban. No es sólo miedo lo que siento, o al menos eso creo. Es en parte rabia. Cierro la mano sobre la piedra. La llevo en el bolsillo, y me siento mejor cuando la toco. La bolsa de loneta está allí, sobre la mesa, junto a la puerta también está abierta, y veo dentro el dinero. La agarro mientras ellos se gritan —al pasar de los barrios residenciales de las afueras al centro de la ciudad, las luces hicieron le hicieron lagrimear los ojos, y los cerró de nuevo—. No saben que estoy ahí. Están tan absortos en la discusión que no me ven. Entonces veo el cuchillo en la mano de uno de ellos, la hoja curva y reluciente. El otro alza las manos para agarrarlo. Luchan y forcejean, y se alejan de la luz. Pero veo sangre, y una de las sombras se tambalea. El otro sigue. No se para. No se para. Yo me quedo inmóvil, con la bolsa entre las manos, mirando. La luz se va de repente y todo queda a oscuras. Entonces relumbra un rayo y de pronto todo se llena de luz. Cuando el del cuchillo vuelve a pasar la hoja por el cuello del otro, me ve. Me ve, y echo a correr.

—Está bien, intenta relajarte —el tráfico estaba imposible. Edward no podía agarrar a Bella de la mano, atraerla hacia sí, reconfortarla—. No te fuerces ahora, Bella. Nos enfrentaremos a esto cuando lleguemos a casa.

—Edward, son la misma persona —murmuró ella, y dejó escapar un sonido que era a medias un gemido, a medias una risa—. Son el mismo.

Él maldijo las calles atascadas, buscó un hueco por donde meterse y esquivó por poco a un camión.

—¿El mismo qué?

—El mismo hombre. Pero no puede ser. Sé que no puede ser, porque uno está muerto y el otro no. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

¿Serían símbolos otra vez, se preguntó Edward, o la pura verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que son el mismo?

—Que tienen la misma cara.

Bella entró en casa aferrándose al elefante de peluche como si fuera un salvavidas. Se sentía aturdida, atrapada entre sueños y amenazada por un insidioso dolor de cabeza agazapado en los márgenes de su cerebro, dispuesto a golpear.

—Quiero que te acuestes. Te prepararé una infusión.

—No, yo lo haré. Me sentiré mejor si hago algo. Lo siento. Estaba siendo una noche tan maravillosa... —al llegar a la cocina, dejó el elefante sobre la mesa—. Hasta que pasó eso.

—Sí, ha sido una noche maravillosa. Y todo lo que ayude a darnos pistas merece la pena. Tú lo pasas mal —la agarró de los hombros— y yo lo siento, pero tienes que pasar por esto para llegar adonde queremos.

—Lo sé —ella le tocó la mano, se la apretó suavemente y se volvió para poner la tetera al fuego—. Puede que no sea una persona muy estable —llevándose los dedos a los ojos, se echó a reír—. Qué comentario tan ridículo viniendo de alguien que no recuerda ni su propio nombre.

—Cada vez recuerdas más cosas, Bella .Y eres la mujer más estable que he conocido nunca.

—Entonces tendré que empezar a preocuparme por ti también, y por las mujeres que eliges.

Bella colocó con precisión las tazas sobre sus platillos, concentrándose en aquella sencilla tarea. Bolsitas de té, cucharillas, azucarero.

En el arce, el jilguero había cedido su puesto a un ruiseñor cuya canción era como plata líquida. Bella vio una madreselva cubriendo una valla con eslabones de hierro, perfumando el aire mientras el pájaro nocturno llamaba a su amante. Y una niña llorando bajo un sauce.

Se sacudió a sí misma. Un recuerdo agridulce de la infancia, quizá. Sabía que a partir de ese momento aquellas viñetas del pasado se presentarían cada vez con más frecuencia. Y tenía miedo.

—Sé que quieres hacerme muchas preguntas, Edward —dejó el té encima de la mesa, se recompuso y miró a Edward—.Y que no las haces porque temes que me derrumbe. Pero no lo haré. Ojalá me preguntaras, Edward. Es más fácil cuando lo haces.

—Vamos a sentarnos —él retiró una silla para Bella y agitó lentamente el azúcar de su té—. La habitación tenía una alfombra gris, una ventana, una mesa junto a la puerta. Hay una lámpara de mesa. ¿Cómo es la mesa?

—Es un escritorio de despacho de madera satinada, estilo Jorge III —Bella dejó la taza produciendo un leve tintineo—. Eso ha sido muy astuto. No esperaba que me preguntaras por la mesa, así que no me paré a pensar la respuesta. Simplemente, estaba ahí.

—Concéntrate en la mesa, Bella. Descríbemela.

—Es bastante bonita. La parte de arriba está cruzada por bandas de palisandro con taracea de madera de boj. Los lados, incluso el hueco para las rodillas, están decorados con óvalos. En un lado hay un cajón largo forrado con paneles, simulando un falso frontis. Al abrirlo, aparecen unos estantes. Es un mecanismo muy ingenioso. Las asas son de bronce bien bruñido —desconcertada, miró fijamente su té—. Ahora parezco una tratante de antigüedades.

«No», pensó él, «sólo alguien que se fija en las cosas bonitas. Y que conoce esa mesa muy bien».

—¿Qué hay encima de la mesa?

—La lámpara. Es de bronce también, con una pantalla de cristal verde y un tirador de cadenilla de bronce antiguo .Y hay papeles, un montón de papeles cuidadosamente alineados con la esquina de la mesa. En el centro hay una teleta de cuero, y encima de ella un briejke.

— ¿Un qué?

—Un briefke, un vasito de papel para llevar piedras sueltas. Está lleno de esmeraldas de color verde hierba, de distintos tamaños y quilates. Hay una lupa de joyero y una pequeña balanza de bronce. Un vaso, un vaso de cristal Bacarrá, con el whisky aguado por el hielo .Y... y el cuchillo... —se le estranguló la voz, pero logró aflojarla—.El cuchillo está allí. Tiene la empuñadura de asta blanca y la hoja curva. Es antiguo, y muy bonito.

—¿Hay alguien sentado a la mesa?

—No, la silla está vacía. Es un sillón de cuero de color gris peltre. Su respaldo da a la ventana. Hay tormenta —su voz se crispó—. Llueve mucho y está tronando. Sus gritos se oyen por encima de los truenos.

— ¿Dónde están?

—Delante del escritorio, mirándose cara a cara.

Edward apartó la taza de Bella y le agarró la mano.

—¿Qué es lo que dicen, Bella?

—No lo sé. Algo acerca de la fianza. Llevarte la fianza, irte del país. Es un mal negocio. Demasiado peligroso. Ha tomado una decisión.

Oía las voces. Las palabras, las ásperas frases retumbaban entre el zumbido eléctrico del aire.

—_Traidor hijo de puta._

—_Si quieres hacer tratos con él, adelante. Pero conmigo no cuentes._

—_Los dos. Juntos. No hay marcha atrás._

—_Tú llévate las piedras, negocia con él. Bella sospecha. No es tan estúpida como piensas._

—_No voy a permitir que te largues con el dinero y me dejes en la estacada._

—Lo empuja hacia atrás. Luchan, se empujan, se zarandean, se dan puñetazos. Me asusta cuánto se odian. No comprendo cómo pueden despreciarse tanto el uno al otro, siendo el mismo.

Edward no quería que reviviera lo que había pasado a continuación .Ya conocía la escena, los pasos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que son el mismo?

—Tienen la misma cara. Los mismos ojos verdes oscuros, y el pelo negro. Todo. Como la imagen de un espejo. Incluso tienen el mismo tono de voz. Son el mismo hombre, Edward. ¿Cómo puede ser, a no ser que no sucediera así y que no haya perdido sólo la memoria, sino también el juicio?

—No estás considerando la posibilidad más simple, Bella. La más simple y la más obvia —su sonrisa era agria; sus ojos relucían—. Que sean gemelos.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gemelos? sera? ojala Edward lo averigue y que ella logre recordar<strong>

**Espero reviews **

**byee**


	29. Chapter 29

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 29**

—¿Qué quieres decir con que son el mismo?

—Tienen la misma cara. Los mismos ojos verdes oscuros, y el pelo negro. Todo. Como la imagen de un espejo. Incluso tienen el mismo tono de voz. Son el mismo hombre, Edward. ¿Cómo puede ser, a no ser que no sucediera así y que no haya perdido sólo la memoria, sino también el juicio?

—No estás considerando la posibilidad más simple, Bella. La más simple y la más obvia —su sonrisa era agria; sus ojos relucían—. Que sean gemelos.

—¿Gemelos? ¿Hermanos gemelos? —Bella sintió de pronto una profunda repugnancia. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y siguió moviéndola hasta que el gesto se hizo frenético—. No, no, no —no podía aceptarlo—. No es eso. No puede ser —se apartó bruscamente de la mesa y su silla arañó ásperamente el suelo—. No sé qué es lo que vi —intentando desesperadamente olvidarse de ello, agarró su taza y derramó un poco de té sobre la mesa antes de llevarla al fregadero y tirar su contenido por el desagüe—. Estaba oscuro. No sé qué

No quería saber qué había visto, concluyó Edward. No estaba preparada para ello. Y él no estaba dispuesto a hacer de psicoanalista hasta que ella se sintiera con fuerzas.

—Déjalo por ahora. Ha sido un día muy duro. Necesitas descansar.

—Sí —su psique ansiaba paz y olvido. Pero le aterrorizaba dormirse y soñar. Se dio la vuelta y se apretó contra Edward—. Hazme el amor. No quiero pensar. Sólo quiero que me ames.

—Sí —Edward besó su boca ansiosa—. Sí.

La llevó fuera de la cocina, deteniéndose en el camino para besarla y acariciarla. Al pie de las escaleras le desabrochó la blusa, deslizó las manos por sus costados y tocó sus pechos. Ella dejó escapar un gemido, metió las manos entre su pelo y atrajo su cabeza hacia ella para besarlo.

Edward pretendía mostrarse tierno y delicado. Pero la boca de Bella era salvaje y ávida. Entonces comprendió que lo que ella necesitaba era ardor y desesperación. Y se dejó llevar. Le quitó el sujetador de un tirón y vio cómo brillaban sus ojos, asombrados y turbios. Cuando volvió a tocarla, sus manos eran ávidas y ásperas.

—Hay muchas cosas que aún no te he enseñado —buscó la delicada curva entre el cuello y los hombros de Bella y la mordió—. Puede que no estés preparada.

—Enséñame —ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y su pulso se aceleró—. Quiero que me enseñes.

Él le bajó los pantalones y hundió los dedos dentro de ella. Las uñas de Bella se clavaron en sus hombros. Ella se balanceó en un orgasmo rápido y fulgurante.

Sus gemidos se convirtieron en un grito de gozo y de temor. Edward dejó escapar el aliento en un siseo mientras la miraba echar a volar. La mirada turbia de sus ojos le producía un oscuro placer. Ahora ella estaba indefensa, si así la quería.

Y así la quería.

Acabó de quitarle la ropa con manos rápidas y seguras. Cuando se halló desnuda y temblorosa ante él, Edward esbozó una sonrisa. Siguió con los pulgares el contorno de sus pezones hasta que ella parpadeó y cerró los ojos.

—Me perteneces —dijo Edward con voz densa y áspera—. Quiero que me lo digas. Di que eres mía.

—Sí —Bella le habría dicho cualquier cosa. Le habría prometido su alma, si se lo hubiera pedido. Aquello no era ya un río lento, sino una riada de sensaciones embriagadoras. Y Bella quería ahogarse en ellas—. Más...

Edward le dio más. Su boca descendió por el cuerpo de Bella y luego se fijó ávidamente al núcleo de su ardor. Ella se tambaleó, gritó, estalló. Una multitud de colores resplandeció en su cabeza: farolillos de feria y joyas, estrellas y arco iris. Se apoyó de espaldas en la barandilla, a la que se aferraba para no perder el equilibrio sintió que el mundo giraba a su alrededor como un carrusel enloquecido.

Y luego sintió el placer, su borde afilado apuntado hacia el dolor. En ese punto, a medio camino entre la felicidad y la aflicción, su cuerpo se rompió en mil pedazos.

Edward la tomó en brazos y comprobó, turbiamente satisfecho, que estaba inerte. Dejó sus ropas tiradas por el suelo, la acurrucó en sus brazos y subió las escaleras. Esta vez sería en su cama, se dijo con ansia.

Cayó en la cama con ella y dejó que el fuego que se acumulaba en su interior se desbocara. Era insoportable. Glorioso. Sus manos, su boca, la destruían y volvían a recomponerla. El sudor perlaba la piel de Bella, dejándola resbaladiza .Y también la de Edward cuando éste se desnudó. El cuerpo de Bella se arqueaba y se tensaba, pidiendo más, moviéndose frenéticamente, cada vez con más ansia.

Cuando Edward le tiró de las rodillas, Bella le rodeó ansiosamente con las piernas y se arqueó hacia atrás mientras él bajaba de nuevo la cabeza para lamerle los pechos .Y, cuando la cabeza de Bella tocó el colchón y su cuerpo se tendió como un puente, Edward se hundió profundamente dentro de ella.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido sofocado y gutural, un sonido irracional, mientras Edward le asía las caderas y se las sujetaba con fuerza. Con el corazón desbocado, los condujo a ambos con frenética dureza hacia la culminación del placer. Nada de pensamientos, ni de dudas, sólo el frenesí ardiente de sus cuerpos entrelazados.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro de Bella y relucía en su pelo y en su piel húmeda. Mientras su visión se enturbiaba, Edward grabó en su memoria aquella imagen y, sintiendo que se apoderaba de él un oscuro placer, se derramó dentro de ella.

Edward esperó hasta asegurarse de que Bella dormía. Durante un rato se limitó a observarla, embrujado por su belleza y por lo que acababan de compartir. Ninguna mujer a la que hubiera tocado o que lo hubiera tocado a él le había llegado tan hondo, se había apoderado de su corazón tan rápida y certeramente.

Le había pedido a Bella que le dijera que era suya. Pero lo cierto era que él también le pertenecía a ella .Y aquel milagro le causaba un profundo asombro.

Besó suavemente sus sienes. Cuando se alejó de ella, estaba tumbada boca abajo, con un brazo extendido sobre el lugar donde él se había acostado. Edward confiaba en que el cansancio aplacara sus pesadillas, pero dejó la puerta abierta para oírla si gritaba en sueños, o si lo llamaba.

Se detuvo a preparar café y se llevó una taza a la biblioteca. Miró el ordenador con expresión hosca antes de encenderlo. El reloj del rincón dio las doce en punto y después las doce y media antes de que Edward consiguiera concentrarse. La información que estaba buscando apareció finalmente en la pantalla.

Expertos en piedras preciosas. La zona metropolitana. Edward revisó las páginas, manteniendo los sentidos aguzados a base de cafeína, y luchó un momento para encender la impresora y sacar una copia de las direcciones.

Boon e Hijo. Peritos en gemas Kleigmore.

Creaciones en joyería Landis.

El ordenador le proporcionó información mucho más detallada que el listín telefónico. Por una vez, Edward bendijo la tecnología. Observó los datos, los nombres, las fechas, y siguió buscando; Salvini. Salvini. Sus ojos se achicaron al revisar los datos. Tasadores y gemólogos. Especialistas en joyas antiguas y raras. Empresa fundada en 1952 por el difunto Charles Salvini. Probado prestigio. Asesores de museos y colecciones privadas. Diseños personalizados, reparaciones y reengarces. Todos los trabajos garantizados mediante escritura notarial.

Una dirección de Chevy Chase, pensó Edward. La situación geográfica era muy cercana. Propietarios: Thomas y Timothy Salvini.

T.S., pensó Edward, sintiendo un repentino arrebato de excitación. Hermanos.

Bingo.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow Edward es bueno en lo que hace verda? jejej kieren saber mas ? <strong>

**ya saben que hacer jejee **

**bye**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola hola como estan?**

**jeje espero disfruten este capi xq es uno de mis favoritos jejej les tengo una sorpresa este domingo jeje les hare una MARATON de 4 capitulos jeje y ya van 3 falta 1 jeje y espero que me sepan dar las gracias ehhh jeje osea con mas de 4 reviews jejeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 30**

—Tómate tu tiempo.

Bella respiró hondo y procuró calmarse.

—La nariz es más afilada, creo.

La dibujante de la policía se llamaba Sara y era una joven muy paciente. Y hábil, sin duda, o, si no, Edward no la habría llamado. Permanecía sentada a la mesa de la cocina, con su cuaderno de dibujo y sus lápices desplegados y una taza de café humeante junto al codo.

—¿Así? —con unos rápidos trazos, Sara afiló la nariz del retrato.

—Sí, creo que sí. Los ojos son más grandes, y un poco achinados.

—¿En forma de almendra? —Sara pasó la goma de borrar sobre los trazos de lápiz y ajustó la forma y el tamaño de los ojos.

—Creo que sí. Me cuesta trabajo recordarlo.

—Tú sólo cuéntame tus impresiones —la sonrisa de Sara era tranquila y relajada—. Seguiremos a partir de ahí.

—Me parece que la boca es ancha, más suave que el resto de la cara. Todos los demás rasgos son angulosos.

—Una cara interesante —comentó Edward mientras Sara dibujaba—. Interesante y atractiva.

Mientras Bella seguía describiendo aquel rostro, Edward observó el retrato. Un rostro anguloso, el pelo corto y algo desordenado y puntiagudo; cejas negras y dramáticamente arqueadas. Un rostro exótico y rudo, pensó, intentando asignar un carácter a aquellos rasgos.

—Se parece mucho a lo que recuerdo —Bella tomó el boceto que Sara le ofrecía. Conocía aquella cara, pensó, y al mirarla sentía ganas de reír y de llorar.

Alice ¿Quién era Alice. y qué compartían?

— ¿Quieres descansar un rato? —preguntó Edward, y apoyó las manos en los hombros de Bella para masajear sus músculos agarrotados por la tensión.

—No, prefiero seguir. Si no te importa —le dijo a Sara.

—Yo podría estar haciendo esto todo el día. Siempre y cuando haya café, claro —alzó la taza vacía mirando a Edward y esbozó una rápida sonrisa. Bella comprendió entonces que Edward y aquella chica se conocían bien.

—Tú... tienes un trabajo muy interesante —comenzó a decir Bella.

Sara se echó sobre la espalda su larga trenza de color jengibre. Su atuendo era fresco e informal: pantalones vaqueros cortados, camiseta blanca y ceñida. Una combinación muy sexy.

—Es un modo de ganarse la vida —le dijo a Bella—. Pero los ordenadores me están dejando poco a poco sin trabajo. Es asombroso lo que puede hacerse con los programas de diseño gráfico. Aunque, de todas formas, todavía hay muchos polis y detectives que prefieren los bocetos hechos a mano —tomó la taza de café que Edward le ofrecía—. Cullen, por ejemplo, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no tocar un ordenador.

—Eh, que le estoy pillando el tranquillo.

Sara dejó escapar un soplido.

—Entonces tendré que empezar a buscarme la vida haciendo caricaturas por los bares —Sara se encogió de hombros, bebió un sorbo de café y empuñó de nuevo el lápiz—. ¿Probamos con otro?

—Sí, de acuerdo —intentando no pensar en lo bien que parecían conocerse Edward y Sara, Bella cerró los ojos y procuró concentrarse.

Rosalie. Dejó que aquel nombre surcara su mente, haciendo emerger una imagen.

—Suave —empezó—. Su cara tiene un aire suave. Es muy guapa, casi increíblemente guapa. Tiene la cara ovalada, muy clásica. El pelo es rubio y muy largo. Le cae por la espalda en grandes ondas. No lleva flequillo. Sólo la melena negra, abundante y lustrosa. Sus ojos son grandes, de párpados pesados y pestañas largas. De color azul brillante. La nariz es recta y corta. Sencillamente perfecta.

—Estoy empezando a odiarla —dijo Sara con sorna, y Bella sonrió.

—Debe de ser bastante duro ser tan guapa, ¿no crees? La gente sólo se fija en la superficie.

—Creo que yo podría soportarlo. ¿Qué me dices de la boca?

—Carnosa. De labios gruesos.

—Cómo no.

—Sí, eso es —su corazón empezó a latir más aprisa. El boceto tomaba forma rápidamente—. Las cejas son un poco más gruesas, y tiene un lunar junto a la izquierda. Aquí —dijo Bella señalando su cara.

—Ahora sí que la odio —masculló Sara—. Prefiero no saber si tiene un cuerpo a juego con esta cara. Dime que por lo menos tiene orejas de soplillo.

—No, me temo que no —Bella sonrió al ver el dibujo y sintió de nuevo una dulce emoción—. Es sencillamente preciosa. Increíblemente bella.

—Su cara me resulta familiar.

Bella se puso tensa.

—¿De veras?

—Juraría que la he visto antes —Sara frunció el ceño y dio unos golpecitos con el lápiz en el cuaderno—. Puede que en una revista. Podría ser modelo... de perfumes caros, o de cremas .Teniendo una cara de un millón de dólares, estaría loca si no la usara.

—Modelo —Bella se mordió el labio, intentando recordar—. No sé.

Sara arrancó la hoja y se la entregó a Edward.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Impresionante —dijo él al cabo de un momento—. El hada de los genes estaba de buen humor el día que nació esta chica. Pero no me suena, y ningún hombre con sangre en las venas olvidaría una cara así.

«Se llama Rosalie», pensó Bella. «Y no es solamente hermosa. Es algo más que una cara bonita».

—Buen trabajo, Sara —Edward puso los dos dibujos juntos sobre la encimera—. ¿Tienes tiempo para otro?

Sara echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj.

—Tengo todavía media hora.

—El hombre, Bella —Edward se agachó hasta que sus ojos quedaron al nivel de los Bella—. Ahora ya sabes cómo es.

—Yo no...

—Sí —dijo él con firmeza, a pesar de que la sujetaba los brazos con suavidad—. Es importante. Dile a Sara cómo lo recuerdas.

Bella comprendió que aquello iba a ser doloroso. Se le habían agarrotado los músculos del estómago ante la sola idea de que aquel rostro aflorara a su memoria.

—No quiero verlo otra vez.

—Quieres aclarar todo esto. Quieres que se acabe. Este es un paso más. Tienes que dar todos los pasos necesarios.

Ella cerró los ojos y se removió, inquieta. La cabeza empezó a dolerle al volver a situarse en la habitación de la alfombra gris, cuya ventana laceraba la tormenta.

—Es moreno —dijo suavemente—. Tiene la cara alargada y fina. Desencajada por la ira. Su boca tiene una mueca agria. Es delgado, fuerte, obstinado. Su nariz es ligeramente ganchuda. No fea, pero sí fuerte. Es una cara muy fuerte. Tiene los ojos hundidos. Y negros. Muy negros —y brillantes de cólera. Ojos de asesino. Bella se estremeció, cruzó los brazos y procuró concentrarse—. Las mejillas hundidas y la frente alta. La cejas rectas y negras .Y el pelo liso, bien cortado, abundante en la coronilla, muy bien recortado alrededor de las orejas. Es un rostro muy atractivo. Pero la mandíbula lo estropea un poco. Es suave, ligeramente débil.

—¿Es él, Bella? —Edward le puso una mano sobre el hombro y apretó ligeramente.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró el boceto. No era preciso. No era perfecto. Los ojos debían estar un poco más separados, la boca ser ligeramente más gruesa. Pero bastó para que Bella se echara a temblar.

—Sí, se parece mucho a él —intentando controlarse, se levantó despacio—. Perdónenme —murmuró, y salió de la habitación.

—Esa chica está asustada —comentó Sara mientras guardaba los lápices en su maletín.

—Sí.

—¿Vas a decirme en qué clase de lío está metida?

—Aún no lo sé —Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Pero estoy a punto de averiguarlo. Has hecho un buen trabajo, Sara .Te debo una.

—Te mandaré la factura —ella acabó de recoger sus herramientas y se levantó. Le dio un rápido beso y observó su cara—. Supongo que no volverás a llamarme para pasar una noche en la ciudad, ¿verdad?

—Estoy enamorado de ella —se limitó a decir él.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta —Sara se echó el bolso al hombro y le acarició la mejilla—.Voy a echarte de menos.

—Estaré por aquí.

—Sí, ya —dijo ella—. Pero tus días locos se han acabado, Cullen. Me gusta esa chica. Espero que todo te vaya bien —con una última sonrisa melancólica, se dio la vuelta—. Conozco la salida.

Edward la acompañó de todos modos y, al cerrar la injerta, comprendió que, en efecto, estaba despidiéndose de una parte de su vida. La libertad de ir y venir cuando quisiera y con quien quisiera. Las noches de discoteca con la perspectiva de un encuentro sexual amistoso y sin ataduras. El hecho de no tener que rendir cuentas ante nadie, salvo ante sí mismo.

Miró escaleras arriba. Bella estaba allí. Responsabilidad, estabilidad, compromiso. Una sola mujer de allí en adelante, para el resto de su vida: una mujer angustiada, que todavía no había dicho las palabras que él necesitaba oír, ni le había prometido lo que tanto ansiaba. Todavía podía alejarse de ella, y Bella no se lo reprocharía. En realidad, estaba seguro de que eso era precisamente lo que ella esperaba. Lo cual le hacía preguntarse quién la habría abandonado antes.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, subió las escaleras hacia Bella sin el más leve atisbo de duda.

Ella estaba de pie en su habitación, mirando por la ventana. Tenía las manos unidas delante de sí y daba la espalda a la puerta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Lo siento, he sido muy antipática con tu amiga. Ni siquiera le he dado las gracias.

—Sara lo comprende.

—La conoces desde hace mucho.

—Sí, unos cuantos años.

Bella tragó saliva.

—Han estado juntos.

Edward alzó una ceja y decidió no acercarse a ella.

—Sí, hemos estado juntos. He estado con otras mujeres, Bella. Mujeres que me gustaban, que me interesaban.

—Sí, ya —ella se volvió con expresión enojada.

—Sí, ya —asintió él inclinando la cabeza.

—Esto está fuera de lugar —ella se pasó las manos por el pelo—. Lo nuestro, Edward, está fuera de lugar. No debería haber ocurrido.

—Pero ha ocurrido —él se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sintiendo ganas de cerrar los puños—. ¿Vas a decirme que estás enfadada porque has conocido a una mujer con la que me he acostado? ¿Porque no he venido a ti del mismo modo que tú viniste a mí?

—En blanco —respondió ella con acritud—. No viniste a mí en blanco. Tú tenías familia, amigos, amantes. Una vida. Yo no tengo nada, más que piezas que no encajan. Me importa un bledo que te hayas acostado con un centenar de mujeres —continuó con aspereza, y luego siseó, enojada—. Lo que me molesta es que las recuerdes. Que puedas recordarlas.

— ¿Quieres que te diga que no me importaban? —Edward empezó a enfadarse, y, al mismo tiempo, a sentir un leve temor. Bella se estaba alejando de él, se estaba replegando sobre sí misma—. Claro que me importaban. No puedo borrar mi pasado por ti, Bella.

—Ni yo quiero que lo hagas —ella se tapó la cara con las manos un momento, intentando dominarse. Había tomado una decisión. Ahora sólo tenía que reunir fuerzas para ponerla en práctica—. Lo siento. Tu vida privada antes de que apareciera yo no es asunto mío.

Ni siquiera viene a cuento. El caso es que tenías una vida, Edward.

—Tú también.

—Sí, yo también —ella asintió, pensando que eso era precisamente lo que le asustaba—. Nunca hubiera estado tan cerca de recuperarla de no ser por ti. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que debí acudir directamente a la policía. Al no hacerlo sólo he conseguido complicar las cosas. Pero ahora quiero hacerlo.

—¿No confías en mí?

—El problema no es ése...

—Claro que no —le dijo él—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la policía. Se trata de ti y de mí. ¿Crees que puedes largarte de aquí y olvidar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? — Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y la agarró de los brazos—. Piénsalo bien.

—Alguien ha muerto .Y yo estoy involucrada —Bella procuró mantenerle la mirada—. No debí mezclarte en esto.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Lo es desde que entraste en mi oficina. No vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente —cuando sus bocas chocaron, el beso les supo a frustración y a cólera.

Edward abrazó a Bella con fuerza, sujetándola, devorando su boca hasta que las manos de ella quedaron inertes sobre sus hombros.

—No —logró musitar Bella cuando Edward la levantó en brazos. Pero para eso también era demasiado tarde. Edward se tumbó sobre ella en la cama y comenzó a acariciarla.

—Me importa un bledo lo que hayas olvidado—Edward le quitó la ropa con ojos turbios e inquietos—. Esto lo recordarás siempre.

Edward hizo que Bella perdiera el control, la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Ella nunca había experimentado aquella ferocidad, aquel ansia al que no podía resistirse. La boca de Edward se cerraba sobre sus pechos, atravesándola de placer. Mientras tomaba aire y gemía, los dedos de Edward la penetraban, empujándola rápidamente hacia el orgasmo. Gritó, atravesada por un gozo irracional. Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Edward, su cuerpo se sacudió como un rayo bajo él. Se abrió para él ansiosamente. El único pensamiento que resonaba en su cabeza era: ahora, ahora, ahora.

Edward la penetró con fuerza, profundamente, y sintió que el sexo de Bella se ceñía convulsamente alrededor de su miembro, mientras ambos se deslizaban sobre la cresta de una nueva ola, irracional y desesperada. Aquello estaba mal. Pero era irresistible.

Edward la agarró de las manos y vio cómo el placer crispaba sus rasgos. El animal que escondía dentro de sí se había desbocado, y sus zarpazos los desgarraban a ambos. Devoraba con boca ávida y áspera la boca de Bella. Y se movía frenéticamente dentro de ella, hasta que Bella gritó su nombre y lo que quedaba de la razón de Edward se hizo añicos.

Vacío, desgastado, se derrumbó sobre ella. El cuerpo de Bella se estremeció bajo el suyo mientras un gemido resonaba en su garganta. Sus manos yacían, inertes, con las palmas hacia arriba, sobre la colcha revuelta.

Edward comenzó a despejarse, y, al mismo tiempo, a sentir vergüenza de sí mismo. Nunca había tomado a una mujer tan bruscamente. Nunca se había mostrado tan tosco y dominante. Se apartó de ella y miró el techo, asombrado por lo que acababa de descubrir de sí mismo.

—Lo siento —era patética, aquella frase. Se avergonzó de su futilidad mientras se sentaba y se pasaba las manos por la cara—. Te he hecho daño. Lo siento. No tengo excusa —y, no encontrando ninguna, se levantó y la dejó sola.

Ella consiguió sentarse y se llevó una mano al corazón, que le latía a toda prisa. Se sentía débil, temblorosa y todavía excitada. Estaba ligeramente aturdida y aguardó pacientemente a que su mente se aclarara. La única cosa de la que estaba segura era de que acababa de ser atropellada. Arrollada por el placer, por la emoción, por Edward.

Y había sido maravilloso.

Edward le dio tiempo para recomponerse. Y utilizó aquel intervalo para dar los pasos que creía necesarios, a pesar de que la rabia apenas le dejaba pensar. Se había enfadado otras veces. Se había sentido dolido y avergonzado. Pero cuando Bella bajó las escaleras con su aspecto pulcro y tímido, aquellas tres emociones amenazaron con embargarlo por entero.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Edward, yo...

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras —la interrumpió él con voz fría y crispada—. Te pido disculpas otra vez por haberte tratado de ese modo.

Ella sintió que el estómago se le encogía.

—Estás enfadado conmigo.

—Con los dos. Conmigo mismo ya arreglaré cuentas, pero primero quiero hablar contigo. ¿Quieres marcharte?

—No se trata de lo que quiera —dijo ella con voz suplicante—, sino de lo que debo hacer. Te he convertido en un instrumento de Dios sabe qué.

—Me contrataste.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro impaciente. ¿Cómo podía ser él tan obstinado y estar tan ciego?

—Esto no ha sido una relación profesional, Edward. Ni siquiera empezó así.

—Es verdad. Esto es personal, y no vas a alejarte de mí porque te sientas absurdamente culpable. Si quieres dejarme por otras razones, las afrontaremos cuando hayamos acabado esto. Te quiero —había en sus palabras una furia gélida que parecía ahondar la emoción que se escondía tras ellas—. Si no me quieres, tendré que aceptarlo. Pero dejarlo en este momento no tiene sentido.

—Yo sólo quiero...

—Quieres ir a la policía —Edward se detuvo un momento y enganchó los pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón para no tender las manos hacia ella—. Está bien, tú decides. Pero, entre tanto, me contrataste para hacer un trabajo, y pienso acabarlo. Sean cuales sean nuestros sentimientos, pienso llegar hasta el final. Recoge tu bolso.

Bella no sabía cómo enfrentarse a él en ese momento. Claro que, pensó, ¿lo había sabido alguna vez? Aquel hombre frío y furioso que tenía delante de sí le parecía mucho más extraño que el que había visto por primera vez en una destartalada oficina sólo unos días antes.

—¿La cita es en el Smithsonian? —comenzó a decir ella.

—La he pospuesto. Antes tenemos que ir a otro sitio.

— ¿Adonde?

—Recoge tu bolso —repitió él—. El próximo paso lo daremos a mi modo.

* * *

><p><strong>Uuyy este capi estuvo muuy bueno noo? Bella logro ver a Rose y Alice jejeje pero por lo que se ve se molesto un poco buenooo <strong>

**diganme ke opinan de este capi? jeje a donde la llevara Edward? juuumm jejejej espero me sigan al siguiente porq sta muuy interesante jeje**

**byeee**

**¿¡Reviews!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola hola ke tal stan? espeor ke biien xq para cuando terminen de leer este capitulo van a star mas que biien jejeje**

**y bueno aki termina mi MARATON de 4 capitulos jeje y espero les haya gustado y queden satisfechas y me dejen muchos reviews jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 31**

—¿La cita es en el Smithsonian? —comenzó a decir ella.

—La he pospuesto. Antes tenemos que ir a otro sitio.

— ¿Adonde?

—Recoge tu bolso —repitió él—. El próximo paso lo daremos a mi modo.

Él no habló durante el trayecto en coche. Bella reconocía algunos edificios. Habían pasado por allí antes. Pero cuando salieron de Washington y se adentraron en Maryland, sus nervios empezaron a agudizarse.

—Me gustaría que me dijeras adonde vamos —los árboles estaban demasiado cerca de la carretera, pensó, atemorizada. Eran demasiado verdes, demasiado grandes.

—A veces —dijo él— hay que abrir la puerta y mirar lo que hay al otro lado.

—Tenemos que hablar con el comisario del museo —su garganta empezaba a cerrarse. Habría dado su alma por un vaso de agua—. Deberíamos dar la vuelta y volver a la ciudad.

— ¿Sabes adonde vamos?

—No —contestó ella con voz aguda y desesperada—. No, no lo sé.

Él le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—Las piezas del rompecabezas están ahí, Bella.

Edward giró hacia la izquierda, abandonando la carretera principal, y notó que la respiración de Bella se volvía agitada y trabajosa. Reprimió sin contemplaciones el deseo de tranquilizarla. Bella era más fuerte de lo que él creía. Estaba seguro de ello. Y sabía que ella conseguiría salir de aquello. Él la ayudaría.

Bella lo había contratado para resolver aquel rompecabezas, se dijo. Y aquélla, estaba seguro, era la pieza que faltaba. Ella no podía seguir viviendo en el pequeño y seguro mundo que él le había proporcionado. Era hora de que ambos siguieran adelante.

Apretando la mandíbula, Edward entró en el aparcamiento de Salvini.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Ella tenía la piel pegajosa. Se frotó las palmas húmedas sobre las rodillas.

—No, no lo sé.

El edificio de ladrillo tenía dos plantas. Era viejo y bastante bonito, con altos ventanales flanqueados por añosas azaleas que florecerían bellamente en primavera. La elegancia de aquel lugar no debía hacerla temblar.

Sólo había un coche en el aparcamiento. Un BMW azul oscuro cuya pintura relucía a la luz del sol.

El edificio se alzaba solitario, formando un amplio chaflán, pero tras él, al otro lado de un extenso aparcamiento, había un pequeño centro comercial muy lujoso.

—No quiero estar aquí —Bella giró la cabeza, negándose a mirar el rótulo que coronaba el edificio en grandes letras. SALVINI—. Está cerrado —continuó—. No hay nadie. Deberíamos irnos.

—Hay un coche en el aparcamiento —observó Edward—. No perdemos nada con echar un vistazo.

—No —ella apartó la mano de la de Edward e intentó hundirse en el asiento—. No pienso entrar ahí.

—¿Qué hay ahí dentro, Bella?

—No lo sé —terror. Sólo terror—. No voy a entrar.

Edward habría preferido arrancarse el corazón antes que forzarla a hacer lo que pretendía. Pero, pensando en ella, salió del coche, se acercó a su lado y abrió la puerta.

—Yo estaré contigo. Vamos.

—He dicho que no voy a entrar ahí.

—Eres una cobarde —dijo él con aspereza—. ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida escondiéndote?

La furia brilló en los ojos de Bella, llenos de lágrimas, cuando se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Te odio por esto.

—Lo sé —murmuró él, pero la agarró del brazo con firmeza y la condujo hacia la entrada principal del edificio.

El interior estaba a oscuras. A través de la ventana, Edward vio únicamente una gruesa moqueta y unas vitrinas de cristal en las que relucían suavemente el oro y las piedras preciosas. Era una pequeña sala de exposición, muy elegante, con unos cuantos taburetes tapizados y grandes espejos para que los clientes pudieran sentarse y admirar las joyas.

A su lado, Bella temblaba como una hoja.

—Vamos a probar por la parte de atrás.

La parte de atrás del edificio daba al centro comercial y albergaba las entradas para mercancías y empleados. Edward observó la cerradura de la puerta de empleados y decidió que podía encargarse de ella. Se sacó del bolsillo un estuche de herramientas de cuero.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Bella retrocedió mientras él elegía una ganzúa—. ¿Vas a forzar la cerradura? No puedes hacer eso.

—Creo que puedo arreglármelas. Practico forzando cerraduras por lo menos cuatro horas a la semana. Cállate un momento.

Hacía falta concentración, buena mano y sudor. Imaginaba que, en caso de que estuviera conectada, la alarma saltaría en cuanto tocara la primera cerradura. Pero no saltó, y Edward cambió de herramienta y pasó a la segunda cerradura. No había que descartar la posibilidad de que hubiera una alarma silenciosa, pensó mientras movía las ganzúas. Si aparecía la policía, tendría que darle mil explicaciones.

—Esto es una locura —Bella dio otro paso atrás—.Vas a entrar en una tienda a plena luz del día. No puedes hacer esto, Edward.

—Ya lo he hecho —dijo él con satisfacción, sintiendo que la última cerradura se abría. Guardó con impaciencia las herramientas en el estuche y se lo metió en el bolsillo—. En un sitio como éste habrá también un detector de movimiento.

Cruzó la puerta. A la luz tenue de la entrada, vio el cajetín de la alarma junto a la puerta. Estaba desconectada, y sintió que otra pieza del puzzle encajaba en su lugar.

—Qué descuidados —murmuró—. Con lo caro que se paga el crimen —tomó a Bella de la mano y tiró de ella hacia dentro—. Nadie va a hacerte daño mientras yo esté aquí.

—No puedo hacer esto.

—Ya lo estás haciendo —sujetando con fuerza su mano, encendió las luces.

Se hallaban en una habitación estrecha que más bien parecía un recibidor, con sus suelos de madera desgastada y sus paredes blancas y lisas. Junto a la pared de la izquierda había un dispensador de agua fría y un perchero de bronce. De uno de los ganchos colgaba un impermeable gris de mujer.

El jueves anterior había llovido, pensó Edward. Una mujer práctica como Bella no se habría ido a trabajar sin su impermeable.

—Es tuyo, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé.

—Es tu estilo. Bueno, caro y discreto —revisó los bolsillos y encontró un paquete de caramelos de menta, una breve lista de la compra y un paquete de pañuelos de papel—. Esta es tu letra —dijo él, enseñándole la lista.

—No lo sé —Bella se negó a mirarla—. No me acuerdo.

Edward se guardó la lista en el bolsillo y condujo a Bella a la siguiente habitación.

Era un taller, una versión más reducida del que habían visto en Westlake. Edward reconoció el instrumental y dedujo que, si se molestaba en forzar las cerraduras de los cajones de un alto armario de madera, encontraría piedras preciosas sueltas. La riada de gemas que Bella había visto en sus sueños. Piedras que la hacían feliz, que avivaban su creatividad, que calmaban su espíritu.

La mesa de trabajo estaba impecablemente limpia. No había nada fuera de su sitio. Aquello era, pensó Edward, muy propio de Bella.

—Parece que son limpios —dijo suavemente. Se dio la vuelta y notó que Bella tenía la mano helada. Había unas escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba—.Veamos qué hay detrás de la segunda puerta.

Ella no protestó. Estaba demasiado asustada. Hizo una mueca cuando Edward inundó la escalera de luz y tiró de ella.

En el segundo piso, los suelos estaban cubiertos de moqueta gris peltre. Bella sintió una náusea. El pasillo era lo bastante amplio como para que caminaran uno al lado del otro y estaba flanqueado por bruñidos aparadores antiguos perfectamente ordenados. En un jarrón de plata se marchitaban unas rosas rojas. Su olor mareó a Bella.

Edward abrió una puerta y comprendió a primera vista que se trataba del despacho de Bella. No había nada fuera de su sitio. La mesa, un bonito escritorio estilo Reina Ana, relucía, lustrosa e impecable, bajo la luz saturada por el polvo que se había acumulado durante el fin de semana. Sobre ella había un pedazo de cristal alargado y lechoso, afilado en uno de sus lados como la hoja rota de una espada. Bella lo había llamado «calcedonia», recordó Edward. Y la piedra angulosa y suave que había a su lado debía de ser cuarzo rutilado.

De las paredes colgaban acuarelas enmarcadas en finos marcos de madera. Había una mesita junto a un diván tapizado en tela color rosa y cubierto de almohadones verde pálido. Sobre la mesa había un pequeño jarrón de cristal lleno de violetas y varias fotografías con marcos de plata. Edward tomó la primera. En ella, Bella parecía tener unos diez años, era un poco desgarbada e informe, pero los ojos eran inequívocamente los suyos .Y al crecer había llegado a parecerse mucho a la mujer que permanecía sentada a su lado en un balancín del porche, sonriendo a la cámara.

—Éste es tu pasado, Bella —recogió otra fotografía. Tres mujeres con los brazos unidos, riendo—Alice, Rosalie y tú. Tu presente —dejó la fotografía y tomó otra. En ella aparecía un hombre moreno y guapo, de sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora.

¿Su futuro?, pensó Edward.

—Está muerto —dijo ella, sintiendo que aquellas palabras le desgarraban el corazón—. Es mi padre. Está muerto. Su avión se estrelló en Dorset. Está muerto.

—Lo siento —Edward dejó la fotografía.

—Nunca volvió a casa —ella se apoyó contra el escritorio con las piernas temblorosas. Su corazón se tambaleaba mientras un sinfín de imágenes se abrían paso dentro de ella—. Se fue en viaje de negocios y nunca volvió. Solíamos comer helado en el porche. Él me enseñó todos sus tesoros. Yo quería aprender. Hermosas cosas antiguas. Olía a jabón de pino y a cera de abejas. Le gustaba lustrar los muebles él mismo.

—Tenía una tienda de antigüedades —dijo Edward suavemente.

—Era un legado familiar. Su padre se lo dejó a él, y mi padre a mí. Antaño. La tienda. Se llamaba así. Estaba llena de cosas bonitas. Él murió, murió en Inglaterra, a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Mi madre tuvo que vender el negocio. Tuvo que venderlo cuando...

—Tómatelo con calma, Bella. No te fuerces.

—Ella volvió a casarse. Yo tenía catorce años. Mi madre todavía era joven, se sentía sola. No sabía llevar el negocio. Eso fue lo que dijo él. Que ella no sabía. Que él se encargaría de todo. Que no había nada de que preocuparse —Bella se tambaleó y se agarró a la mesa. Su mirada se posó entonces en el elefante de esteatita que había sobre su mesa—. Alice me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños. Me gustan las cosas absurdas. Colecciono elefantes. ¿No es extraño? Tú me regalaste un elefante en la feria, y resulta que los colecciono —se pasó una mano por los ojos, intentando dominarse—. Me reí mucho cuando abrí el regalo. Estábamos las tres Alice, Rosalie y yo. Fue hace un par de semanas. Mi cumpleaños es en junio. El diecinueve de junio. Tengo veinticinco años —la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas cuando intentó concentrarse en Edward—. Tengo veinticinco años. Me llamo Isabella Swan. Isabella Marie Swan.

Edward la sentó suavemente en una silla y puso las manos sobre las de ella.

—Encantado de conocerte.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHHHHHHH! a poco no es sensacional que Bella por fin recuerde todo? aay la verda es que a mi me encanto la forma en que lo dijo todo jeje a ustedes no? jeje esto se pone cada vez mejor no? jejeje <strong>

**bueno ya saben que hacer ahora.. jeje espero muuuchos reviews heee la historia se lo merece y yo :D x averles hecho tremenda maraton jeje y para las que ya querian q Bella recordara jeje pues aki lo tienen jeje ahora solo falta saber donde estan Alice y Rose jeje**

**espero muuuchos reviews heee**

**byeee**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola hola jeje ke tal stan? espero ke biien jeje**

**Disfruten!**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 32**

—Está todo muy confuso —Bella se apretó los ojos con los dedos. Las imágenes se agolpaban en su cabeza, cruzaban a toda velocidad ante sus ojos, superponiéndose y desvaneciéndose antes de que pudiera aprehenderlas.

—Háblame de tu padre.

—Mi padre... murió.

—Si, lo sé, cariño. Háblame de él.

—Él... compraba y vendía antigüedades. Era un negocio familiar. La familia lo era todo para él. Vivíamos en Connecticut. Allí empezó el negocio. Nuestra casa estaba allí. Él... consiguió expandir el negocio. Una tienda en Nueva York, otra en Washington... Su padre había fundado la primera. Luego mi padre abrió las demás. Se llamaba Matthew —se apretó la mano contra el corazón, que parecía hinchársele y resquebrajársele por momentos—. Es como perderlo otra vez. Él era el centro de mi vida, él y mi madre. Ella no pudo tener más hijos. Supongo que me mimaron demasiado. Los quería muchísimo. Teníamos un sauce en el jardín. Allí es donde fui cuando mi madre me contó lo del accidente. Fui allí y me senté debajo del sauce e intenté hacer que él volviera.

— ¿Tu madre salió a buscarte? —preguntó él suavemente, intentando guiarla con delicadeza a través de su dolor.

—Sí, salió y estuvimos sentadas juntas mucho tiempo. El sol se puso, y nos quedamos allí sentadas. Estábamos perdidas sin él, Edward. Ella lo intentó, intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener a flote el negocio, ocuparse de mí, de la casa... Pero era demasiado. No sabía qué acera entonces conoció... conoció a Charles Salvini.

—Este edificio es suyo.

—Lo era —ella se frotó la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Charles era joyero, especialista en piezas antiguas. Mi madre le pidió consejo sobre algunas joyas de la tienda. Así empezó todo. Ella se sentía sola, y él la trataba muy bien. Y a mí también. Yo lo admiraba. Creo que la quería mucho, de veras. No sé si ella lo quería, pero lo necesitaba .Y supongo que yo también. Mi madre vendió lo que quedaba del negocio de antigüedades y se casó con él.

— ¿Era bueno contigo?

—Sí, lo era. Era un hombre muy amable .Y, al igual que mi padre, escrupulosamente honesto. La honestidad en los negocios y en los asuntos privados era esencial para él. Era a mi madre a quien quería, pero yo iba con el paquete, y siempre fue bueno conmigo.

— Tú lo querías.

—Sí, era fácil quererlo, sentirse agradecida por lo que había hecho por mi madre y por mí. Estaba muy orgulloso del negocio que había levantado. Cuando empecé a interesarme por las gemas, me animó a seguir adelante. Yo venía a aprender aquí en verano y después de la escuela. Charles me mandó a estudiar a la universidad. Mi madre murió cuando yo estaba en la facultad. Yo no estaba cuando ella murió.

—Cariño —Edward la abrazó, intentando consolarla—, lo siento.

—Fue un accidente. Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Un conductor borracho invadió su carril. Chocaron de frente. Eso fue todo —el dolor afloró de nuevo, descarnado y fresco—. Charles quedó destrozado. En realidad, nunca se recuperó. Era unos quince años mayor que ella y, cuando mi madre murió, perdió el interés por todo. Se retiró y desde entonces vivió apartado. Murió menos de un año después.

—¿Y tú te quedaste sola?

—Tenía a mis hermanos —se estremeció, agarrándose a las manos de Edward—.Timothy y Thomas. Los hijos de Charles. Mis hermanastros —dejó escapar un sollozo desgarrado—. Gemelos —apretó las manos de Edward—. Quiero irme ya. Quiero salir de aquí.

—Háblame de tus hermanos —dijo él con calma—. ¿Son mayores que tú?

—Quiero irme. Tengo que salir de aquí.

—Ellos trabajaban aquí —continuó Edward—. Se hicieron cargo del negocio de tu padrastro. Tú trabajabas aquí, con ellos.

—Sí, sí. Se hicieron cargo del negocio. Yo vine a trabajar aquí cuando me gradué en Radcliffe. Éramos una familia. Eran mis hermanos. Ellos tenían veinte años cuando Charles se casó con mi madre. Vivíamos en la misma casa, formábamos una familia.

—Uno de ellos intentó matarte.

—No, no —ella se tapó la cara de nuevo, negándose a ver de nuevo aquella escena—. Es un error. Ya te lo he dicho, son mis hermanos. Mi familia. Vivíamos juntos. Trabajábamos juntos. Nuestros padres han muerto, sólo nos tenemos los unos a los otros. A veces son impacientes y bruscos, pero nunca me harían daño. Nunca le harían daño a nadie. No podrían.

—¿Tienen despacho aquí? ¿En este edificio, en este piso? —Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero su mirada se volvió hacia la izquierda—. Quiero que te quedes aquí sentada. Quédate aquí, Bella.

—¿Adonde vas?

—Tengo que echar un vistazo —Edward la tomó de la cara y la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Sabes que tengo que echar un vistazo. Quédate aquí.

Ella recostó la mirada en el cojín y cerró los ojos. Se quedaría allí. No quería ver nada. Ni saber nada. Ahora ya sabía su nombre, conocía a su familia. ¿No era acaso suficiente? Pero todo aquello retumbaba en su cabeza como el eco de un trueno, haciéndola gemir.

No se movió cuando Edward volvió a entrar en la habitación, pero abrió los ojos. Y, al hacerlo, lo vio todo reflejado en la cara de Edward.

—Es Thomas —dijo con voz hueca—. Es Thomas el que está muerto en su despacho, al otro lado del pasillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow es exelente que Bella recuerde no jejeje<strong>

**Espero sus reviews**

**byee **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola hola, espero que esten biien jeje ;D**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 33**

No se movió cuando Edward volvió a entrar en la habitación, pero abrió los ojos. Y, al hacerlo, lo vio todo reflejado en la cara de Edward.

—Es Thomas —dijo con voz hueca—. Es Thomas el que está muerto en su despacho, al otro lado del pasillo.

A Edward no le extrañaba que Bella hubiera bloqueado el recuerdo de lo que había visto. La agresión había sido feroz. Presenciar lo que había producido la estampa que acababa de ver en el otro despacho había tenido que ser horripilante. Pero presenciarlo desde unos pasos de distancia, sabiendo que los que se estaban matando eran hermanos, eso tenía que ser aún más espantoso.

—Thomas —repitió ella, y dejó caer las lágrimas— pobre Thomas... Quería ser el mejor en todo. A menudo lo conseguía. Siempre fueron buenos conmigo. La mayor parte del tiempo me ignoraban, pero supongo que eso hacen siempre los hermanos mayores. Sabía que no les había hecho gracia que Charles me dejara parte del negocio, pero lo aceptaban. Y a mí también —hizo una pausa y se miró las manos—. No podemos hacer nada por él, ¿verdad?

—No. Voy a sacarte de aquí —Edward la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse—. Tenemos que informar de esto a la policía.

—Pensaban robar las tres Estrellas de Mitra —Bella no se movió. Podía soportarlo, se dijo, y necesitaba contárselo todo a Edward—. Nos habían encargado autentificar y valorar los tres diamantes. O, mejor dicho, me lo habían encargado a mí, dado que ésa era mi especialidad. A menudo asesoro al Smithsonian. Las Estrellas iban a formar parte de su exposición de piedras preciosas. Proceden de Persia. Son muy antiguas. En tiempos remotos estaban engarzadas en un triángulo de oro que sostenía en sus manos abiertas una estatua de Mitra —se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando con calma, en tono práctico—. Mitra, o Ahura-Mazda, era el antiguo dios persa de la luz y la sabiduría. El mazdeísmo se convirtió en una de las principales religiones del Imperio Romano. Se suponía que Mitra había matado al toro divino, de cuyo cuerpo agonizante habían brotado los animales y las plantas.

—Eso puedes contármelo en el coche.

Edward intentó llevarla hacia la puerta, pero ella no podía moverse hasta que se lo hubiera contado todo.

—El mazdeísmo no penetró en Roma hasta el año 68 A.C, pero se extendió rápidamente. Se parece al cristianismo en muchos sentidos. Los ideales del amor fraternal... —su voz se quebró, y se forzó a tragar saliva—. Se pensaba que las tres Estrellas eran un mito, una leyenda inspirada en la Trinidad, aunque algunos estudiosos creían firmemente en su existencia y las consideraban símbolos del amor, el conocimiento y la generosidad. Se decía que, si alguien poseía las tres, la combinación de esos elementos le reportaría poder e inmortalidad.

—Tú no creerás esas cosas.

—Creo que son lo bastante poderosas como para hacer aflorar un profundo amor, un profundo odio y una inmensa avaricia. Descubrí lo que estaban haciendo mis hermanos. Me di cuenta de que Timothy estaba fabricando falsificaciones en el laboratorio —se frotó los ojos—.Tal vez hubiera podido ocultármelo si hubiera sido más metódico, más cuidadoso, pero siempre fue el más impaciente de los dos, el más inquieto —sus hombros se hundieron al recordar—. Se ha metido en líos más de una vez, por agresión. Tiene mucho genio.

—¿Nunca te hizo daño?

—No, nunca. Aunque puede que hiriera mis sentimientos de vez en cuando —esbozó una sonrisa, pero ésta se desvaneció rápidamente—. Parecía creer que mi madre sólo se había casado con su padre para que Charles cuidara de nosotras. Y supongo que en parte tenía razón. Así que para mí siempre fue importante demostrar mi valía.

—Y eso fue lo que hiciste aquí —dijo Edward.

—No con él. Timothy nunca ha sido muy dado a los halagos. Pero tampoco se mostraba abiertamente hostil. Y nunca pensé que Thomas o él fueran deshonestos. Hasta que nos encargaron la tasación de las Estrellas.

—Y no pudieron resistirse a la tentación.

—Eso parece. Las falsificaciones no habrían engañado a nadie por mucho tiempo, pero para cuando todo se descubriera mis hermanos ya se habrían ido con el dinero. No sé quién les pagaba, pero estoy segura de que trabajaban para alguien —Bella se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera y miró hacia abajo—. Me persiguió por aquí. Yo corría. Estaba muy oscuro. Estuve a punto de caerme por las escaleras. Oía sus pasos detrás de mí. Sabía que iba a matarme. Cenábamos juntos en Navidad desde que yo tenía catorce años. Y estaba dispuesto a matarme del mismo modo horrible que había matado a Thomas. Por dinero —se agarró a la barandilla y empezó a bajar lentamente—.Yo lo quería, Edward. Los quería a los dos —al llegar al pie de las escaleras, se dio la vuelta y señaló una puerta estrecha—. Ahí hay un sótano. Es muy pequeño y está lleno de cosas. Ahí es donde me escondí. Hay un hueco debajo de los escalones, con una puerta de celosía. Cuando era pequeña solía explorar el edificio, y me gustaba sentarme en ese hueco, donde siempre estaba tranquila. Leía los libros de gemas que Charles me regalaba. Creo que Timothy no sabía que existía. Si lo hubiera sabido, ahora estaría muerta —salió a la luz del sol—. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, en la oscuridad, esperando que me encontrara y me matara. No sé cómo llegué al hotel. Debí caminar parte del camino al menos. No vengo al trabajo en coche vivo sólo a unas manzanas de aquí.

Edward deseaba decirle que todo había acabado, pero sabía que no era cierto. Quería que Bella apoyara la cabeza en su hombro y olvidara todo aquello. Pero no podía. Así que la tomó de las manos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bella, ¿dónde están las otras dos estrellas?

—Las... —ella palideció tan rápidamente que Edward pensó que se iba a desmayar. Pero sus ojos siguieron abiertos, enormes y asombrados—. Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío, Edward, ¿qué he hecho? Él sabe dónde viven. Lo sabe.

—¿Se las diste a Rosalie y a Alice? —él se apresuró a abrir la puerta del coche. La policía tendría que esperar—. Dime dónde viven.

—Estaba tan enfadada... —dijo Bella mientras atravesaban a toda velocidad las calles atestadas de tráfico—. De pronto comprendí que me estaban utilizando, que estaban usando mi nombre, mis conocimientos, mi reputación, para autentificar las gemas. Luego las cambiarían y me dejarían en la estacada, abandonarían el negocio que había levantado mi padrastro y se llevarían el botín. La empresa se habría ido a pique, después de lo que le había costado a Charles levantarla. Yo tenía una deuda de lealtad con él. Y ellos también, maldita sea.

—Así que te adelantaste a ellos.

—Fue un impulso. Pensaba enfrentarme a ellos cara a cara, pero primero quería quitar las piedras de su alcance. Me parecía que, al menos, no debían estar juntas en el mismo lugar. Mientras lo estuvieran, ellos podrían llevárselas. Así que le mandé una a Alice y otra a Rosalie mediante mensajeros distintos.

—Cielo santo, Bella, ¿mandaste esos diamantes por mensajero?

Ella se frotó los ojos cerrados.

—Solemos utilizar mensajeros especiales para enviar piedras preciosas —su tono era quisquilloso, levemente ofendido—. Pensé que sólo había dos personas en el mundo en las que podía confiar plenamente. No me di cuenta de que podía ser peligroso para ellas. Entonces no sabía de lo que eran capaces mis hermanos. estaba segura de que todo esto acabaría cuando me enfrentara a ellos y les dijera que había sacado los diamantes de la caja fuerte y estaba haciendo los preparativos para enviarlos al museo —Bella se apoyó en la puerta cuando, al doblar una esquina, los neumáticos del coche chirriaron—. Es ese edificio. En el tercer piso. El piso de Alice y el mío están enfrente.

Bella salió antes de que el coche se detuviera del todo y corrió hacia el portal. Maldiciendo, Edward sacó las llaves del contacto y salió tras ella. La alcanzó en la escalera.

—Quédate detrás de mí —le ordenó—. Hablo en serio.

La cerradura y la jamba de la puerta del apartamento 324 estaban reventadas. La puerta estaba cruzada por cinta policial.

—M.B. ¿Alice? —fue cuanto logró decir Bella, y, apartando a Edward a un lado, agarró el picaporte del apartamento de su amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo... jeje sera ke encontraran a Alice ? juum ustedes que creen ? jejeje<strong>

**Espero sus reviews jeje**

**byee**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola hola ke tal stan? espero ke bien**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 34**

—Quédate detrás de mí —le ordenó—. Hablo en serio.

La cerradura y la jamba de la puerta del apartamento 324 estaban reventadas. La puerta estaba cruzada por cinta policial.

—M.B. ¿Alice? —fue cuanto logró decir Bella, y, apartando a Edward a un lado, agarró el picaporte del apartamento de su amiga.

—Ah, estás ahí, querida —una mujer ataviada con mallas rosas y mullidas pantuflas apareció arrastrando los pies por el pasillo—. Me tenías preocupada.

—Señora Weathers... —los nudillos de Bella se pusieron blancos sobre el pomo de la puerta cuando se dio la vuelta—. M.B... ¿Qué le ha pasado a M.B.?

—¡Menudo alboroto! —La señora Weathers se ahuecó su casquete de pelo rubio y le lanzó a Edward una sonrisa calculadora—. En un barrio decente como éste no suelen pasar estas cosas. El mundo se está yendo al cuerno, se lo digo yo.

—¿Dónde está M.B.?

—La última vez que la vi, se iba corriendo con un hombre. Bajaban a toda prisa las escaleras, insultándose el uno al otro. Eso fue después del alboroto. Cristales rotos, muebles caídos, ¡hasta disparos! —asintió con la cabeza varias veces, como un pájaro que agitara sabrosos gusanos entre el pico.

— ¿Tiros? ¿M.B. estaba herida?

—A mí no me lo pareció. Enfadada sí parecía, desde luego. Hecha un basilisco.

—¿Iba con mi hermano?

—No, qué va. Al chico que iba con ella no lo había visto yo nunca. Me acordaría, te lo aseguro. Era alto y muy guapo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coletita de esas tan graciosas, y tenía los ojos como de acero .Y un hoyuelo en la barbilla, como una estrella de cine. Pude verlo muy bien, porque casi se me echó encima.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió todo eso, señora Weathers?

La anciana fijó su mirada en el rostro de Edward, sonrió y le tendió la mano.

—Creo que no nos han presentado.

—Soy Edward, un amigo de Bella —él le devolvió la sonrisa, a pesar de que la impaciencia le retorcía el estómago—. Hemos estado fuera unos días y veníamos a ver a M.B.

—Pues yo no le he visto el pelo desde el sábado, cuando se fue de aquí corriendo. Se dejó la puerta del apartamento abierta..., o eso pensé hasta que vi que estaba reventada. Así que eché un vistazo. El piso estaba hecho un asco. Sé que M.B. no es tan ordenada como tú, Bella, pero estaba todo patas arriba y... —hizo una pausa dramática—... había un hombre tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Un auténtico gorila. Así que volví a mi apartamento y llamé a la policía. ¿Qué podía hacer? Supongo que el tipo volvió en sí y se largó antes de que llegaran. Dios sabe que no puse un pie fuera de la puerta hasta que llegó la policía y me dijeron que ese tipo había desaparecido.

Edward deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella. Ella había empezado a temblar.

Señora Weathers, me pregunto si tendrá usted una llave del piso de Bella. Se la ha dejado en mi casa y tenemos que recoger unas cosas.

—Oh, ¿no me digas? —ella sonrió maliciosamente, se ahuecó de nuevo el pelo y empezó a regañar a Bella—.Ya iba siendo hora, ¿eh, Bella? Aquí encerrada noche tras noche... Bueno, dejadme ver. Acabo de regar las begonias del señor Hollister, así que tengo mis llaves aquí mismo. Aquí tenéis.

—No recuerdo haberle dado mi llave.

—Claro que sí, querida, el año pasado, cuando te fuiste con las chicas a Arizona. Hice una copia, por si las moscas —canturreando para sí misma, abrió la puerta de Bella. Pero, antes de que pudiera empujarla y entrar, Edward se le adelantó.

—Muchísimas gracias.

—No hay de qué. No me explico dónde se habrá metido esa chica —dijo, estirando el cuello para ver por la rendija de la puerta del apartamento de Bella—. Le dije a la policía que se había largado echando chispas. Ah, y ahora que lo pienso, Bella, sí que vi a tu hermano.

—A Timothy...—murmuró Bella.

—No sé cuál de los dos era. Se parecen tanto... Se pasó por aquí... a ver... —se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en los dientes delanteros—. Debió de ser el sábado por la noche. Le dije que no te había visto, que a lo mejor te habías ido de vacaciones, por el puente parecía un poco alterado. Entró en tu casa y me dio con la puerta en las narices.

—Tampoco sabía que él tenía una llave —murmuró Bella, y entonces se dio cuenta de que, al huir, se había dejado el bolso en la oficina—. Gracias, señora Weathers. Si por casualidad ve a M.B., ¿podría decirle que la estoy buscando?

—Desde luego, querida. Ahora, si os... —frunció el ceño cuando Edward le hizo un rápido guiño y, tirando de Bella, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Nada más echar un vistazo a su alrededor, Edward comprendió que Bella no solía dejar su apartamento lleno de cojines destripados y cajones volcados por el suelo. Al parecer, Salvini no se había contentado con registrar el apartamento: se había empeñado en destrozarlo.

—Qué chapuza —murmuró Edward, frotándose el cuello con la mano.

Bella comprendió que se trataba de la misma clase de locura. El mismo violento arrebato que había presenciado cuando su hermano Timothy había empuñado la antigua daga que Thomas usaba como abrecartas. Pero aquello sólo eran cosas materiales, se dijo. Por más queridas y valiosas que fueran para ella, sólo eran objetos. Ella, sin embargo, había visto lo que Timothy era capaz de hacerle a una persona.

—Tengo que llamar a Rosalie. Alice se habrá ido a su casa, si ha podido.

— ¿Has reconocido al tipo que iba con ella por la descripción de la señora Weathers?

—No, no conozco a nadie así, y conozco a casi todos los amigos de Alice. —atravesó su cuarto de estar jadeando aquel desastre y se acercó al teléfono. La luz del contestador parpadeaba, pero Bella no le prestó atención y marcó rápidamente un número—. Su contestador —masculló, y se puso tensa mientras la voz gutural de su amiga recitaba la presentación. Luego dijo—. Rosalie, si estás ahí, contesta. Es urgente. Estoy metida en un lío. Y Alice También No sé dónde está. Quiero que vayas a la policía y le entregues el paquete que te mandé. Llámame en cuanto puedas.

—Dale mi número —le dijo Edward.

—No me lo sé.

Edward agarró el teléfono, recitó el número y le devolvió el aparato a Bella. Revelar el paradero de Bella era un riesgo calculado, pero Edward no quería poner ningún impedimento para que Rosalie pudiera encontrarlos.

—Es cuestión de vida o muerte, Rosalie. No te quedes sola en casa. Ve a la policía. No hables con mi hermano bajo ningún concepto. No le dejes entrar en casa. Llámame, por favor, por favor, llámame.

—¿Dónde vive?

—En Potomac —le dijo Bella cuando Edward le quitó suavemente el receptor y colgó—. Pero puede que no esté allí .Tiene una casa en el campo, al oeste de Maryland. Allí fue donde le mandé el paquete. Allí no tiene teléfono, y hay muy poca gente que sepa que a veces se va allí. Otras veces se mete en el coche y conduce hasta que encuentra un sitio que le gusta. Podría estar en cualquier parte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo suele estar desaparecida?

—Un par de días, como mucho. Me habría llamado a mí, o a Alice. —maldiciendo, apretó el botón del contestador automático. La primera voz que brotó era la de Rosalie.

—Bella, ¿de qué va todo esto? ¿Esa cosa es auténtica? ¿Es que te has pasado al contrabando? Mira, ya sabes que odio estos chismes. Ya te llamaré.

—Las cuatro del sábado —dijo Bella, aferrándose a aquel dato—. Rose estaba bien a las cuatro del sábado, según el contestador.

—No sabemos desde dónde llamó.

—No, pero el sábado estaba bien —apretó el botón para escuchar el siguiente mensaje. Era de Alice.

—¿Dónde estás, dónde estás? Bella, escúchame. No sé qué demonios está pasando, pero estamos metidas en un lío. No te quedes ahí. Puede que él vuelva. Estoy en una cabina, frente a un garito cerca de... —se oyó un juramento y unos golpes—. Quítame las manos de encima, hijo de... —y el tono de la línea.

—Domingo, dos de la madrugada. ¿Qué he hecho, Edward?

Sin decir nada, Edward accionó el siguiente mensaje. Esta vez era la voz de un hombre.

—Maldita zorra, si escuchas esto, quiero que sepas que te encontraré. Quiero lo que es mío —se oyó un sollozo sofocado—. Me cortó la cara. Me ha hecho trizas la cara por tu culpa .Voy a hacerte a ti lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>wow ke feo ese mensaje ke le dejaron a Bella no?<strong>

**Espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola hola ke tal van? espero ke biien y que esten disfrutando de los ultimos capitulos de esta linda historia jeje**

**Y ahorita le respondere a Milu-Cullen: haz acertado nena jeje la historia de Bella y Alice es en el mismo tiempo en cambio la de Rose no jeje esa ya es otra cosa jeje pero eso ya pronto lo veras jeje.**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 35**

—Domingo, dos de la madrugada. ¿Qué he hecho, Edward?

Sin decir nada, Edward accionó el siguiente mensaje. Esta vez era la voz de un hombre.

—Maldita zorra, si escuchas esto, quiero que sepas que te encontraré. Quiero lo que es mío —se oyó un sollozo sofocado—. Me cortó la cara. Me ha hecho trizas la cara por tu culpa .Voy a hacerte a ti lo mismo.

—Es Timothy —murmuró Bella.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

—Se ha vuelto loco, Edward. Me di cuenta esa noche. Ha perdido el juicio.

Edward no lo dudaba, después de lo que había visto en el despacho de Thomas Salvini.

—¿Necesitas algo de aquí? —al ver que ella se limitaba a mirar a su alrededor con expresión aturdida, Edward la agarró de la mano—. Nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde. Vámonos.

—¿Adonde?

—A un lugar tranquilo donde puedas sentarte y contármelo todo. Luego haremos una llamada.

El parque era verde y umbrío. Las extensas copas de los árboles parecían contener el empuje del calor opresivo de julio. Hacía días que no llovía, y la humedad parecía suspendida en el aire como un enjambre de avispas.

—Tienes que dominarte cuando vayamos a la policía —le dijo Edward—.Tienes que tener las cosas claras.

—Sí, tienes razón. Y tengo que explicártelo todo.

—Creo que he juntado bastante bien las piezas del rompecabezas. A eso me dedico.

—Sí —ella se miró las manos, sintiéndose inútil—. A eso te dedicas.

—Perdiste a tu padre cuanto tenías diez años. Tu madre hizo lo que pudo, pero no se le daban bien los negocios. Intentó llevar la casa, criar a su hija sola y dirigir el negocio de antigüedades. Luego conoció a un hombre, a un hombre mayor, competente y próspero, económicamente solvente y atractivo, que la quería y estaba dispuesto a aceptar a su hija.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro trémulo.

—Supongo que así es, en resumidas cuentas.

—La niña quiere una familia, y acepta al padrastro y a los hermanastros como su familia, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí. Echaba de menos a mi padre. Charles no lo reemplazó, pero llenó un vacío. Fue muy bueno conmigo, Edward.

—Pero a los hermanastros no les hizo mucha gracia su nueva hermanita. Una chica brillante y siempre dispuesta a complacer a su padre.

Ella abrió la boca para negarlo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Era hora de afrontar lo que había intentado ignorar durante años.

—Sí, supongo que así es. Yo procuraba no estorbarles. No quería molestar a nadie. Ellos estaban en la universidad cuando nuestros padres se casaron, y, cuando volvieron y empezaron a vivir en casa otra vez, yo me fui a la universidad. No puedo decir que estuviéramos muy unidos, pero parecía que...Yo siempre sentí que éramos una familia bien avenida. Ellos nunca se burlaron de mí, ni me trataron mal. Nunca hicieron que me sintiera desplazada.

—Pero tampoco querida.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No hubo ningún conflicto hasta que mi madre murió. Cuando Charles se replegó sobre sí mismo y se apartó de la vida, ellos se hicieron cargo de todo parecía lo más natural. El negocio era suyo .Yo sabía que siempre tendría trabajo en la empresa, pero no esperaba ningún porcentaje. Hubo una escena cuando Charles anunció que iba a dejarme el veinte por ciento de la empresa. A cada uno de ellos iba a dejarles el cuarenta por ciento, pero eso no pareció importarles.

—¿Se enfadaron contigo?

—Un poco —luego suspiró—. La verdad es que estaban furiosos —reconoció—. Con su padre y conmigo. Pero a Thomas se le pasó enseguida. A él le interesaba más la parte contable de la empresa que el trabajo creativo, y sabía que ésa era mi especialidad. Nos llevábamos bastante bien. A Timothy le sentó peor el reparto, pero dijo que me cansaría de la rutina del trabajo, que encontraría un marido rico y se lo dejaría todo a ellos de todos modos —todavía le dolía recordar aquello, el modo en que su hermano se había mofado de ella—. El dinero que me dejó Charles está inmovilizado. Me proporcionará réditos hasta que cumpla los treinta años. No es mucho, pero, para mí, es más que suficiente. Charles me llevó a la universidad, me dio un hogar, me proporcionó una profesión que adoro. Y, al mandarme a la facultad, me dio también a Alice y a Rosalie. Allí fue donde las conocí. El primer semestre estuvimos en el mismo colegio mayor. Parecía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida. Son las mejores amigas que he tenido. Oh, Dios, ¿qué he hecho?

—Háblame de ellas.

Ella intentó dominarse y continuó:

—Alice es muy inquieta. Cambiaba de carrera con la misma facilidad con que otras cambian de peinado. Hizo toda clase de cursos absurdos. Cateaba los exámenes o sacaba sobresaliente, según le daba. Es atlética, impaciente, generosa, divertida y obstinada. Durante su último año en la facultad trabajó en un bar para pasar el rato, y decía que se le daba tan bien que tenía que montar uno por su cuenta. Se compró un local hace dos años. El M.B 's, un pub junto a la avenida Georgia, cerca del límite de la ciudad.

—No me suena.

—Es un bar de barrio. Los clientes de siempre y un poco de música irlandesa los fines de semanas. Si se monta algún lío, suele resolverlo ella sola. Si no consigue intimidar a la gente a gritos, la deja en el suelo de una patada. Es cinturón negro de kárate.

—Recuérdame que no me meta con ella.

—Tú le caerías bien. No dejo de decirme que sabe defenderse. Nadie sabe defenderse mejor que M.B. Alice.

—¿Y Rosalie?

—Rose es una preciosidad, ya lo viste por el dibujo. Pero la gente no suele ver más allá de eso. Rosalie se aprovecha de ello cuando le interesa. Le repugna, pero se aprovecha de ello —Bella dejó que afloraran los recuerdos mientras miraba revolotear a las palomas—. Se quedó huérfana muy joven, más joven que yo, y se crió con una tía que vivía en Virginia y que esperaba que se portara bien, que fue A de cierto modo, que demostrara cierta actitud. La actitud de una Hale de Virginia.

—¿Hale? ¿Los de los grandes almacenes?

—Sí. Tienen dinero, montones de dinero. Un dinero tan antiguo como para tener el lustre que proporciona un siglo o más de prestigio. Como era guapa, rica y de buena familia, se esperaba de ella que recibiera una buena educación, que se relacionara con la gente adecuada e hiciera un matrimonio conveniente. Pero Rose tenía otros planes.

—¿No posó para un...? —Edward se interrumpió, carraspeando.

Bella se limitó a alzar una ceja.

— ¿Para un póster desplegable? Sí, cuando todavía estaba en la facultad. Miss Abril de la Liga de la Hiedra. Lo hizo sin parpadear siquiera, con intención de escandalizar a su familia y, como ella decía, para explotar a los explotadores. Recibió su herencia al cumplir los veintiún años, así que le importaba un comino lo que pensara su familia.

—Yo no vi la foto —dijo Edward, preguntándose si, dadas las circunstancias, debía lamentarlo o alegrarse—, pero sé que provocó un gran revuelo.

—Eso era lo que ella pretendía —los labios de Bella se curvaron otra vez—. A Rosalie le gusta armar escándalo. Trabajó de modelo durante un tiempo porque le divertía. Pero no acababa de satisfacerla. Creo que todavía está buscando su vocación. Se dedica con ahínco a las obras benéficas, y viaja por capricho. Se llama a sí misma «la última diletante», pero no es verdad. Hace un trabajo increíble con niños marginados, pero no le da publicidad. Es tremendamente compasiva y generosa con los desfavorecidos.

—La tabernera, la niña bien y la gemóloga. Menudo trío.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Bella.

—Supongo que sí. Nosotras... No quiero que esto suene muy raro, pero nos reconocimos. Fue así de simple. Pero no espero que lo entiendas.

—¿Quién mejor que yo podría entenderlo? —murmuró él—.Yo también te reconocí en cuanto te vi.

Ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos.

—Saber quién soy no ha resuelto nada. Mi vida es un desastre. He puesto a mis amigas en peligro y no sé cómo ayudarlas. No sé cómo detener lo que he empezado.

—Dando el siguiente paso —él alzó la mano de Bella y le dio un leve beso en los nudillos—.Vamos a volver a casa, recogeremos la bolsa del dinero y llamaremos a un poli amigo mío. Encontraremos a tus amigas, Bella —Edward alzó la mirada al cielo y vio que las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el sol—. Parece que por fin va a llover.

* * *

><p><strong>hola hola ke les ha parecido?<strong>

**Espero reviews**

**byee**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola hola jeej aki les dejoo una parte de la maldad de el hermanastro de Bella jeje**

**Disfruten!**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 36**

Timothy Salvini engulló otro calmante. Le dolía tanto la cara que apenas podía pensar. Pero eso era justamente lo que tenía que hacer: pensar. El hombre que había ordenado que le destrozaran la cara, y que luego había ordenado a su médico personal que se la curara, le había dado una última oportunidad. Si no encontraba a Bella y al menos una de las piedras antes de que anocheciera, no habría sitio en el mundo donde pudiera esconderse.

Y el pálpito del miedo era más poderoso que el del dolor.

Timothy no se explicaba aún por qué había salido todo tan mal. A fin de cuentas, lo había planeado él mismo. Se había ocupado de todos los detalles, mientras que Thomas había preferido esconder la cabeza en la arena. Era él con quien habían contactado, a él a quien habían acudido. Porque él era el más listo de los dos, se dijo. Era él quien conocía las reglas del juego. Y era él quien había hecho el trato.

Al principio, Thomas había aceptado sin rechistar. La mitad de diez millones de dólares habría permitido a su hermano establecerse cómodamente, y al mismo tiempo habría satisfecho los anhelos de auténtica riqueza de Timothy. No la menudencia de los ingresos de su, pese a todo, próspero negocio, sino riqueza de verdad, riqueza para soñar a placer.

Pero Thomas se había arrepentido. Había esperado hasta el último momento, cuando todo estaba preparado, para traicionar a su propio hermano.

Sí, se había puesto furioso al descubrir que Thomas pensaba huir del país llevándose el millón y pico de la fianza, dejándole a él el riesgo y la responsabilidad de quitárselos a todos de encima.

Porque tenía miedo, se dijo. Porque le preocupaban las sospechas de Bella. Aquella zorrita codiciosa siempre había sido un Obstáculo. Pero él se habría encargado de ella, se habría ocupado de todo si Thomas no hubiera amenazado con tirarlo todo por la borda.

Sencillamente, la discusión se había desmandado, pensó, pasándose una mano por la boca. Todo se había desbocado. Los gritos, la rabia, la tormenta eléctrica... Y de pronto el cuchillo estaba allí, en su mano. Pegado a su mano y manchado de sangre antes de que se diera cuenta.

No había podido detenerse. Sencillamente, no había sido capaz de dominarse. Se le había ido un poco la cabeza, admitió. Pero todo era por culpa del estrés por sentirse traicionado, porque le ponía furioso saber que su propio hermano pensaba venderlo.

Y Bella estaba allí. Mirándolo con aquellos inmensos ojos. Mirándolo desde la oscuridad.

De no haber sido por la tormenta, por el apagón, la habría encontrado, se habría ocupado de ella. Bella había tenido suerte, nada más, simple suerte. Pero él tenía cerebro.

No era culpa suya. Nada de aquello era culpa suya. Sin embargo, era él quien pagaría por ello. Su vida corría peligro por culpa de la cobardía de su hermano y de los tejemanejes de una mujer a la que guardaba rencor desde hacía años.

Estaba seguro de que ella había enviado por mensajero al menos una de las piedras. Había encontrado el resguardo de la mensajería en el bolso que Bella se había dejado en el despacho al huir. Se creía muy lista, pensó. Siempre se había creído más lista que ellos. Doña Perfecta, siempre congraciándose con su padre, volviendo de su universidad de postín cargada de honores y premios. Los honores y los premios no significaban nada en el negocio. La astucia, sí. Las agallas, también .Y la perspicacia.

Y Timothy Salvini tenía aquellas tres cosas.

También habría tenido cinco millones de dólares, si su hermano no hubiera alertado a Bella con sus torpezas, ni hubiera perdido los estribos y hubiera intentado traicionar a su cliente.

Su cliente, pensó tocándose con cuidado la mejilla vendada. Ahora era más bien su amo, pero eso también iba a cambiar.

Él conseguiría el dinero y la piedra, y encontraría las otras dos entonces huiría lejos, sin dejar ni rastro. Porque Timothy Salvini había mirado a los ojos al diablo .Y era lo bastante astuto como para saber que, una vez el diablo tuviera las piedras en su poder, su esbirro no le serviría de nada.

Así que era hombre muerto.

A menos que fuera listo.

Había sido lo bastante listo como para esperar había pasado horas esperando frente al edificio de apartamentos de Bella. Sabía que ella volvería. Era una mujer de costumbres, tan predecible como el amanecer .Y no lo había decepcionado.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguien tan... corriente echaría a perder sus planes? Separar las piedras, enviarlas en distintas direcciones. Sí, eso había sido una inesperada muestra de astucia por parte de Bella .Y le había complicado terriblemente las cosas.

Pero ahora debía concentrarse en Bella. Otros se encargarían de las demás. Se ocuparía de eso a su debido tiempo, pero de momento su paciencia había rendido fruto.

Había sido tan fácil, en realidad... El coche elegante se había detenido, Bella había salido de un salto. Y el hombre había salido corriendo tras ella, con tanta prisa que ni siquiera había cerrado con llave la puerta del coche. Salvini había encontrado los papeles en la guanera, había anotado la dirección.

Acababa de romper la ventana de la puerta trasera de la casa vacía y había entrado.

Llevaba sujeto al cinturón el cuchillo que había usado para matar a su hermano. Mucho más silencioso que una pistola, y, tal y como le había demostrado la experiencia, igual de eficaz.

* * *

><p><strong>oh oh las cosas se ponen cada vez mejo no? jeje<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hola hola ke tal stan? jeje espero ke biien**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 37**

—Mike es un buen poli —le dijo Edward a Bella al entrar en la rampa de su casa—. Escuchará y hará lo posible por aclarar este asunto.

—Si hubiera acudido directamente a la policía...

—No habrías llegado más lejos —dijo Edward, interrumpiéndola—. Puede que ni siquiera hubieras llegado hasta aquí. Necesitabas tiempo. Has sufrido mucho, Bella —le ponía enfermo pensar en ello—. Date un respiro —siseó entre dientes al recordar con qué brusquedad la había arrastrado al edificio donde había sucedido todo—. Siento haber sido tan duro contigo.

—Si no me hubieras obligado, habría seguido negándome a recordarlo.

—Todo eso te estaba haciendo daño —Edward se giró hacia ella y tomó su cara entre las manos—. Pero, si no hubieras perdido la memoria, tal vez hubieras vuelto a tu apartamento. Como una paloma que vuelve a casa, a avisar a tus amigas. Y él te habría encontrado. Las habría encontrado a todas.

—Me habría matado. Yo no quería afrontarlo. No podía, supongo. Llevo más de diez años considerándolo mi hermano, incluso le defendía a él y a Thomas delante de Rosalie y de Alice. Pero me habría matado. Y a ellas también.

Al ver que ella se estremecía, Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo mejor que pudiste hacer por las tres fue perderte unos días. Aquí nadie te buscará. ¿Por qué iban a buscarte aquí?

—Espero que tengas razón.

—La tengo. Ahora, el siguiente paso es llamar a la policía y conseguir que emitan una orden de busca y captura contra Salvini. Está asustado, es peligroso y está desesperado. No les costará mucho dar con él.

—Les dirá quién lo contrató —Bella se relajó un poco—. No es lo bastante fuerte como para negarse. Si cree que puede hacer un trato con las autoridades, lo hará .Y Rose y Alice...

—No les pasará nada. Estoy deseando conocerlas —se inclinó y abrió la puerta de Bella. De pronto retumbó un trueno. Bella levantó la cabeza, asustada, y Edward le apretó la mano—. Iremos al pub de Alice y echaremos unos tragos.

—Trato hecho —animándose un poco al pensarlo, Bella salió del coche y tomó la mano de Edward—. Cuando esto acabe, tal vez llegues a conocerme mejor.

—Cariño, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Te conozco desde el momento en que cruzaste mi puerta —él hizo tintinear las llaves y metió una en la cerradura.

Fue puro instinto, el instinto innato de proteger a Bella, lo que le salvó la vida .Vio un borrón de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Se giró en esa dirección y empujó a Bella hacia atrás. El rápido tirón de su cuerpo hizo que el cuchillo se clavara de soslayo en su brazo, en vez de hundirse en su espalda.

El dolor fue inmediato y feroz. La sangre empapó su camisa y chorreó por su muñeca antes de que consiguiera asestar un golpe. Sólo pensaba en una cosa: Bella.

— ¡Vete! — Le gritó mientras esquivaba el siguiente golpe del cuchillo—. ¡Corre!

Pero ella estaba paralizada, anonadada por la sangre, aturdida por la horrible repetición de aquel acto de violencia. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. A Bella le pareció que sólo había tomado una bocanada de aire. Pero vio la cara de su hermano, con las mejillas vendadas y una herida en la ceja izquierda. La muerte en sus ojos, otra vez.

Timothy se abalanzó sobre Edward. Este se tambaleó y agarró la muñeca de la mano con la que Timothy sujetaba el cuchillo. Se empujaron el uno al otro, sus caras tan cerca como las de dos amantes. El olor a sudor, sangre y violencia viciaba el aire. Por un instante, sólo fueron sombras en el recibidor a oscuras, su respiración era rápida y áspera mientras rugían los truenos.

Bella vio el cuchillo acercarse a la cara de Edward hasta casi tocarle la barbilla mientras se tambaleaban, abrazados, sobre el suelo ensangrentado del vestíbulo, como bailarines obscenos.

Su hermano mataría de nuevo, y ella se quedaría allí parada, mirando.

Se abalanzó hacia delante en un movimiento irracional, instintivo. Saltó sobre la espalda de Timothy, le tiró del pelo, sollozando y maldiciéndolo. El súbito empujón lanzó a Edward hacia atrás. Sus manos resbalaron. Su visión se emborronó.

Aullando de dolor mientras ella le clavaba los dedos en la cara malherida, Salvini logró quitársela de encima. Bella se golpeó con fuerza la cabeza contra la barandilla de la escalera y vio estrellas que centelleaban como rayos. Pero luego se levantó y volvió a abalanzarse sobre él con saña.

Fue Edward quien la apartó, quitándola del camino del cuchillo que pasó silbando junto a su cara. Luego, el impulso del salto de Edward lanzó a éste y a su Atamante sobre una mesa, que se rompió con estrépito. Lucharon en el suelo, jadeando como perros. Edward sólo pensaba en vivir lo suficiente para salvar a Bella. Pero tenía las manos resbaladizas por la sangre y no lograba agarrar a Timothy. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, logró retorcer la mano con la que Timothy sujetaba el cuchillo, apartando la hoja de su corazón. Luego empujó hacia arriba. Cuando rodó débilmente hacia un lado, intentando levantarse, comprendió que todo había acabado.

Bella se arrastró hasta él, sollozando su nombre. Edward vio su cara, el arañazo que coloreaba su pómulo. Consiguió alzar una mano para tocarle la mejilla.

—Se suponía que el héroe era yo —su voz sonaba débil y lejana hasta para sus propios oídos.

—¿Estás herido? Oh, Dios mío, cuánta sangre.

Edward sentía fuego en el brazo, pero ya no parecía importarle. Giró la cabeza y miró la cara de Salvini. Sus ojos estaban clavados en él. Parecían ir apagándose, pero todavía permanecían alerta. Edward tosió para aclararse la garganta.

—¿Quién te contrató?

Salvini sonrió lentamente. Su sonrisa acabó en una mueca. Tenía la cara ensangrentada, los vendajes caídos, la respiración leve.

—El diablo —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Pues salúdalo de mi parte en el infierno —Edward intentó concentrarse de nuevo en Bella. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía concentrada—. Necesitas gafas para trabajar, cielo.

—Calla. Tengo que detener la hemorragia antes de llamar a una ambulancia

—Se supone que debería decirte que es sólo un rasguño, pero la verdad es que duele.

—Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo —Bella deseaba apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y llorar, sólo llorar. Pero siguió haciendo una gruesa almohadilla con la tela que había arrancado de la camisa de Edward y se la apretó con fuerza sobre el largo y profundo desgarrón—. Llamaré a una ambulancia en cuanto acabe de vendarte esto. Te pondrás bien.

—Llama al detective Mike Newton. Acuérdate de preguntar por él. Di que llamas de mi parte.

—Sí. Tranquilízate. Lo haré.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?

Aquella voz hizo encogerse a Edward.

—Dime que estoy alucinando —murmuró—. Dime, te lo suplico, dime que no es mi madre.

—Dios mío, Edward, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Eso es sangre?

Edward cerró los ojos. Oyó confusamente que Bella le ordenaba a su madre con firmeza que llamara a una ambulancia. Y, por suerte, se desmayó.

* * *

><p><strong>Baya ke capi tan intenso no? ke tal stara Edward sera ke se pondra mejor ? jeje yo creo ke sii jeje<strong>

**Espero reviews porq si no no actualizo ehh la verdad esq creo ke la historia se lo merece**

**byee**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola hola espero esten biien jeje **

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 38**

Recobró una vez la conciencia en la ambulancia, mientras Bella le agarraba la mano y la lluvia tamborileaba con fuerza en el techo del vehículo, y de nuevo en la sala de urgencias del hospital, donde la gente gritaba y las luces le herían los ojos. El dolor era como una bestia hambrienta que le desgarraba la carne del brazo a mordiscos.

— ¿Aquí no podrían darme unos calmantes? —preguntó lo más amablemente posible, y volvió a desmayarse.

Al despertarse de nuevo, estaba en una cama. Se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que comprobó su nivel de consciencia y de dolor. Le asignó al dolor un seis en una escala de diez, pero al menos esta vez parecía estar del todo despierto. Abrió los ojos y vio a Bella.

—Hola. Esperaba ver tu cara al despertar.

Ella se levantó de la silla y le tomó la mano.

—Te han dado veintiséis puntos, pero no tienes dañado el músculo. Has perdido mucha sangre. Te han hecho una transfusión —se sentó entonces en el borde de la cama y empezó a llorar.

No había derramado una lágrima desde que consiguiera detener la hemorragia, mientras Edward permanecía tendido en el suelo. Ni durante el trayecto en ambulancia a toda velocidad por las calles mojadas, mientras la tormenta desgarraba el cielo. Ni durante la carrera por los pasillos del hospital, ni durante el suplicio que había supuesto tratar con los padres de Edward. Ni siquiera cuando, a duras penas, había conseguido contarle a la policía lo ocurrido.

Pero ahora se desahogó del todo.

—Lo siento —dijo cuando acabó de llorar.

—Menudo día, ¿eh?

—Uno de los peores.

—¿Y Salvini?

Ella desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, por la que corría la lluvia.

—Ha muerto. Llamé a la policía. Pregunté por el detective Newton. Está fuera, esperando que te despiertes y que los médicos le dejen entrar —se levantó y estiró las sábanas—. Intenté contárselo todo, aclararle las cosas. No sé si lo hice bien, pero Newton tomó notas y me hizo algunas preguntas. Está preocupado por ti.

—Hace tiempo que nos conocemos. Todo se aclarará, Bella —le dijo Edward, y tomó de nuevo su mano—. ¿Podrás aguantar un poco más?

—Sí, lo que haga falta.

—Entonces dile a Mike que me saque de aquí.

—Eso es absurdo. Tienes que quedarte en observación.

—Tengo unos cuantos puntos en el brazo, no un tumor cerebral. Voy a irme a casa, a tomarme una cerveza y a contarle todo esto a Mike.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—Tú madre me advirtió que empezarías a protestar.

—No estoy protestando, estoy... —se interrumpió y achicó los ojos mientras se sentaba—. ¿Qué dices de mi madre? ¿Es que no era una alucinación?

—No, fue a darte una oportunidad de disculparte, lo cual, al parecer, no haces nunca.

—Genial, ponte de su lado.

—No me estoy poniendo de su lado —Bella intentó dominarse y sacudió la cabeza. ¿De veras estaba teniendo aquella conversación en semejante momento?—. Estaba aterrorizada, Edward, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, de que estabas herido. Tu padre y ella...

—¿Mi padre? Pensaba que estaba en Montana, pescando.

—Volvió esta mañana. Están en la sala de espera, muertos de preocupación.

—Bella, si me quieres aunque sea sólo un poco, diles que se vayan.

—No pienso hacerlo, y tú deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo.

—Ya me avergonzaré luego. A fin de cuentas, estoy herido —no iba a funcionar. Lo veía claramente—. Está bien, hagamos un trato. Puedes decirles a mis padres que pasen, y yo me las arreglaré con ellos. Luego quiero ver al doctor para que me dé el alta. Hablaremos con Mike en casa y aclararemos las cosas de una vez por todas.

Bella cruzó los brazos.

—Tu madre dice que siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya —con ésas, Bella dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Edward tuvo que hacer derroche de encanto, argumentos y obstinación, pero, poco más de tres horas después, se hallaba tendido en su propio sota. Hicieron falta dos horas más, mientras Bella revoloteaba a su alrededor, interrumpiéndolo, para que acabara de contarle a Mike lo sucedido desde la noche del jueves.

—Parece que has estado muy ocupado, Cullen.

—Eh, que trabajar de investigador privado no consiste en comer donuts y beber café, colega.

Mike gruñó un poco.

—Hablando de café... —miró a Bella—. No quisiera causarle molestias, señorita Swan.

—Oh —ella se puso en pie—. Haré café —tomó la taza vacía de Newton y se alejó.

—Escucha —Mike inclinó hacia él—, al teniente no va a hacerle ninguna gracia encontrarse con dos mujeres y dos diamantes desaparecidos.

—A McCarthy no hay nada que le haga gracia.

—No le gustan los fisgones como tú, pero, además, este caso tiene mala pinta lo mires por donde sea que lo mires. Para empezar, tu amiguita ha esperado cuatro días para informar de un asesinato.

—No recordaba nada. Había perdido la memoria.

—Sí, eso dice ella .Y yo la creo. Pero el McCarthy...

—Si tiene algún problema, que hable conmigo —Edward se incorporó, enojado, y procuró ignorar el dolor de su brazo—. Cielo santo, Mike, vio cómo uno de sus hermanos mataba al otro y luego iba a por ella. Ve al escenario del crimen, mira lo que ella vio, y luego me cuentas cómo se enfrenta a eso una persona normal.

—Está bien —Mike levantó una mano—. ¿Y lo de mandar los diamantes por mensajero?

—Quería protegerlos. Habrían desaparecido si no hubiera hecho nada. Tienes su declaración y la mía, sabes exactamente cómo sucedió. Ella ha estado intentando completar el círculo desde que acudió a mí.

—Está bien —dijo Mike al cabo de un momento, y miró la bolsa de loneta que había junto a su silla—. Ella lo ha confesado todo. La alegación de defensa propia no supondrá ningún problema. Ese tipo rompió un cristal de la puerta trasera, entró, os estaba esperando —Mike se pasó una mano por el pelo puntiagudo. Sabía que hubiera sido muy fácil que las cosas salieran de otro modo. Que podía haber perdido a un amigo—. Creo que te dije que pusieras una alarma.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que lo haga, ahora que tengo algo que merece la pena proteger.

Mike miró hacia la cocina.

—Tu amiga es, eh, un bombón.

—Sí, y es mía. Tenemos que encontrar a M.B. Alice y a Rosalie Hale, Mike, y pronto.

— ¿Tenemos?

—No pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados.

Mike asintió de nuevo.

—De Alice sólo sabemos que hubo un altercado en su apartamento, una pelea descomunal, por lo visto y que huyó con un tipo que llevaba coleta. Parece que se la ha tragado la tierra.

—Puede que alguien la está reteniendo —murmuró Edward, mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que Bella no los oía—. Te hablé del mensaje del contestador de Bella.

—Sí. No hay modo de rastrearlo, pero avisaremos a todas las unidades. En cuanto a Hale, he ordenado a mis hombres que se pasen por su casa de Potomac. Estamos intentando localizar su casa de las montañas. Sabré algo dentro de un par de horas —se levantó y recogió la bolsa, sonriendo—. Entre tanto, voy a darle esto a McCarthy y a verlo bailar claque con ese jefazo del Smithsonian —se echó a reír, sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba su teniente ponerse el traje de diplomático—. ¿Cuánto crees que valdrán esos pedruscos?

—Hasta ahora, al menos dos vidas —dijo Bella, entrando con la bandeja del café.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio? ke bueno que Edward este bien no? jeje<strong>

**Espero reviews eehh jeje**

**byee**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola hola jeje espero les guste este capitulo ya que este se podria considerar el FINAL de la historia jejeje **

**R****ecuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 39**

—Sí. No hay modo de rastrearlo, pero avisaremos a todas las unidades. En cuanto a Hale, he ordenado a mis hombres que se pasen por su casa de Potomac. Estamos intentando localizar su casa de las montañas. Sabré algo dentro de un par de horas —se levantó y recogió la bolsa, sonriendo—. Entre tanto, voy a darle esto a McCarthy y a verlo bailar claque con ese jefazo del Smithsonian —se echó a reír, sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba su teniente ponerse el traje de diplomático—. ¿Cuánto crees que valdrán esos pedruscos?

—Hasta ahora, al menos dos vidas —dijo Bella, entrando con la bandeja del café.

Mike se aclaró la garganta.

—Lamento mucho su pérdida, señorita Swan.

—Yo también —pero viviría con ella—. Las tres Estrellas de Mitra no tienen precio, detective. Naturalmente, con el fin de asegurar los diamantes, el Smithsonian solicitó la tasación de su valor de mercado. Pero, en realidad, el precio que, como gemóloga, puedo asignarles, carece de importancia. El amor, el conocimiento y la generosidad no tienen precio.

No sabiendo qué hacer, Mike movió los pies.

—Sí, señora.

Ella compuso una sonrisa.

—Es usted muy amable y muy paciente, detective. Estoy lista para ir adonde me diga.

—¿Ir?

—A la comisaría. Tiene que arrestarme, ¿no?

Mike se rascó la cabeza y movió otra vez los pies. Era la primera vez en veinte años de carrera que una mujer le servía café y luego le sugería amablemente que la arrestara.

—Me costaría mucho trabajo inventar una acusación. No es que no quiera que esté usted disponible, pero supongo que de eso se encargará Edward. E imagino que los responsables del museo querrán mantener una larga charla con usted.

—¿No voy a ir a la cárcel?

—Te estás poniendo pálida. Siéntate, Bella —para asegurarse de que lo hacía, Edward la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella.

—Creía que, hasta que se recuperaran los diamantes..., yo era la responsable.

—Los responsables eran tus hermanos —dijo Edward.

—Tendrá que servirme con eso —dijo Mike—. Creo que me tomaré el café en otro momento. Puede que necesite hablar con usted otra vez, señorita Swan.

—¿Y mis amigas?

—Estamos en ello —Newton saludó apresuradamente a Edward y se marchó.

—Timothy ya no puede hacerles daño —murmuró ella—. Pero el que lo contrató...

—Sólo quiere los diamantes, no a tus amigas. Apuesto algo a que Rosalie está en su escondite en las montañas, y Alice está por ahí, haciendo trizas a algún tipo.

Aquello casi hizo sonreír a Bella.

—Tienes razón. Pronto tendremos noticias suyas. Estoy segura. Si les hubiera ocurrido algo, lo sabría. Lo sentiría —sirvió una taza de café y la dejó sobre la mesa sin probarla—. Ellas son la única familia que me queda. Supongo que son la única familia que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo que yo prefería ignorarlo.

—No estás sola, Bella. Lo sabes.

No, no estaba sola. Él estaba allí, aguardando.

—Deberías tumbarte, Edward.

—Ven aquí.

Ella se giró y advirtió su sonrisa traviesa.

—Y descansar.

—No estoy cansado.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

—Me salvaste la vida.

Edward recordó cómo se había abalanzado ella sobre la espalda de Salvini, mordiendo y arañando como un gato.

—Deberíamos echar a suertes quién salvó a quién.

—Me salvaste la vida —repitió ella lentamente—. Estaría perdida sin ti. Hoy me protegiste, luchaste por mí. Arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía.

—Siempre he querido matar el dragón de una princesa. Tú me diste la oportunidad.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con caballeros andantes, ni con Sam Spade —la voz de ella se volvió áspera por la emoción—. Era sangre de verdad lo que manaba de ti. Era mi hermano quien te apuntaba con un cuchillo.

—Y tú —le dijo él— no tienes la culpa de lo que hizo, y lo sabes.

—Intento convencerme de ello —Bella se giró un momento, intentando recomponerse—. Si hubiera sido al revés, si hubieras muerto, ¿de quién habría sido la culpa? Yo acudí a ti. Yo te metí en esto.

—Es mi trabajo —Edward se levantó, haciendo una leve mueca de dolor—. ¿Estás preocupada por eso? ¿Por mi modo de ganarme la vida? ¿Por los riesgos que implica?

—Todavía no lo he pensado —se giró y lo miró de frente—.Ahora estoy pensando en lo que has hecho por mí. Nunca podré agradecértelo bastante.

Él le apartó el pelo de la cara con gesto impaciente.

—Venga, Bella, déjalo ya.

—No, voy a decir lo que tengo que decir. Tú me creíste desde el principio. Me acogiste en tu casa. Me compraste un cepillo de pelo. Algo tan sencillo... Otros muchos habrían, pasado por alto ese detalle. Me escuchaste y prometiste ayudarme. Mantuviste tu promesa. Y hoy casi te matan por ello.

La mirada de Edward se aguzó.

—¿Quieres que te diga que moriría por ti? Supongo que sí. ¿Mataría por ti? Sin dudarlo. Tú para mí no eres una fantasía, Bella. Eres lo que da sentido a mi vida.

El corazón de Bella revoloteó y se hinchó en su garganta. Notó que Edward estaba de nuevo enojado con ella. Su rostro amoratado tenía una expresión impaciente. El brazo, vendado del codo al hombro, debía dolerle.

—Supongo que intento descubrir por qué.

— Intentas buscar razones donde no las hay. Esto no es una pieza de un puzzle, Bella. Es el puzzle entero —irritado, se pasó de nuevo una mano por el pelo—. La primera Estrella era el amor, ¿no es cierto? Pues eso es esto.

Así de sencillo, comprendió Bella. Así de poderoso Apretando los labios, dio un paso hacia él.

—Me llamo Isabella Swan —dijo—. Tengo veinticinco años y vivo en Washington D.C… Soy gemóloga. Y soltera —tuvo que hacer una pausa para intentar calmarse antes de seguir—. Soy limpia y ordenada. Una de mis mejores amigas dice que la limpieza es una religión para mí, y me temo que tiene razón. Me gusta que todo esté en su lugar. Me gusta cocinar, pero no lo hago a menudo porque vivo sola. Me gustan las viejas películas, sobre todo las de cine negro —él estaba sonriéndole, pero Bella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Tenía que haber algo más—. Déjame pensar —masculló, impacientándose consigo misma—. Siento debilidad por los zapatos italianos. Me gusta la ropa de calidad y las antigüedades. Prefiero comprarme una cosa buena que varias de calidad inferior. Esa misma amiga dice que soy una snob de las rebajas, y es cierto. Prefiero ir a desenterrar minerales que visitar París, aunque no me importaría hacer las dos cosas.

—Yo te llevaré.

Pero ella sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

—Aún no he acabado. Tengo defectos, montones de ellos. A veces leo hasta muy tarde y me quedo dormida con la luz encendida y la tele puesta.

—Bueno, eso tendremos que arreglarlo —Edward dio un paso hacia ella, pero Bella retrocedió y levantó una mano.

—Por favor. Sin las gafas de leer no veo ni torta, y odio ponérmelas porque soy presumida, así que me paso la vida achicando los ojos. En la universidad casi no salía, porque era tímida, aplicada y aburrida. He tenido mi primera experiencia sexual hace muy poco.

—¿De veras? Pues, si te callaras, podrías tener otra.

—No he acabado —dijo ella quisquillosamente, como una maestra regañando a un alumno travieso—Soy buena en mi trabajo. Diseñé estos anillos.

—Siempre me han gustado. Estás tan guapa cuando te pones seria, Bella... Estoy deseando hincarte el diente.

—No carezco de ambición —continuó ella—, esquivando la mano de Edward—. Quiero tener éxito. Y me gusta la idea de labrarme un nombre en mi profesión.

—Si vas a hacer que te persiga alrededor del sofá, dame por lo menos algo de ventaja. Estoy herido.

—Quiero ser importante para alguien. Quiero saber que le importo a alguien. Quiero tener hijos y cocinar la cena de Acción de Gracias. Quiero que comprendas que he intentado mostrarme sensata, porque así soy yo. Soy metódica y práctica, y puedo ser aburridísima.

—No había pasado un fin de semana tan aburrido en toda mi vida —dijo él secamente—. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos —al ver que ella se echaba a reír, la pilló desprevenida y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Y lanzó una maldición al sentir que el dolor le subía hasta el hombro.

—Edward, si se te abren los puntos...

—Si eres tan metódica y tan práctica, podrás volver a cosérmelos —le alzó la barbilla con los dedos y sonrió—. ¿Has acabado ya?

—No. Mi vida no estará en orden hasta sepa que Alice y Rose están a salvo y que las tres Estrellas están a buen recaudo en el museo. Hasta entonces, no dejaré de preocuparme. Preocuparme se me da muy bien, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes.

—Lo anotaré, por si acaso se me olvida. Ahora, ¿por qué no me llevas arriba y jugamos a los médicos?

—Hay una cosa más —al ver que él giraba los ojos, Bella tomó aliento—. Te quiero muchísimo.

Él se quedó muy quieto, y los dedos con que le sujetaba la barbilla se tensaron. La emoción brotó dentro de él, dulce y poderosa como el vino. Tal vez no hubiera estrellas en los ojos de Bella, pensó. Pero su corazón estaba en ellos. Y le pertenecía a él.

—Has tardado en decirlo.

—Me pareció que era lo mejor para acabar.

Él le dio un largo y dulce beso.

—Es lo mejor para empezar —murmuró.

—Te quiero, Edward —repitió ella, y rozó de nuevo sus labios—. La vida empieza ahora.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Hola jejee ke les parecio? Graciias por todo chikas jeje este es preacticamente el final y ya sabran el porque asi que espero ke les haya gustado jeje<strong>

**espro reviews y nos leemos en el siguiente capi jeje**

**byee**


	40. Epilogo

**Hola hola bueno chikas ste es el ultimo capitulo pero el fin es el anterior jeje ya sabran porque jejeje**

**aki sabremos un poco mas de kien es el que esta detras de las estrellas jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Epilogo**

Una Estrella estaba fuera de su alcance. De momento. Se había enterado nada más apoderarse de ella las autoridades. Pero no había montado en cólera, ni había maldecido a los dioses. A fin de cuentas, era un hombre civilizado. Se había limitado a despedir al tembloroso mensajero con una gélida mirada.

Ahora permanecía sentado en la cámara de sus tesoros, pasando un dedo sobre el tallo de una copa llena de vino. La música se derramaba, líquida, en el aire, apaciguándolo.

Adoraba a Mozart, la melodía de cuya música seguía suavemente con la mano. Aquella mujer le había causado muchas molestias. Salvini la había subestimado, le había asegurado que no era más que un recuerdo, una mascota de su difunto padre. Dotada de cierta inteligencia, naturalmente, y de una indudable destreza, pero carente de valor. Un ratoncito taciturno, le había dicho, que se encerraba con sus piedras y no se metía en nada.

Su error había sido confiar en el juicio de Salvini sobre Isabella Swan. Pero no volvería a cometer ese error. Se echó a reír para sus adentros. De todos modos, no haría falta, ya que la señorita Swan y su protector se habían encargado de Timothy Salvini.

Y, gracias a ello, no había nada que lo relacionara con las piedras, ni, por lo tanto, con los asesinatos tampoco había nada que le impidiera llevar a cabo su plan, con ciertos ajustes, desde luego. Podía mostrarse flexible cuando era necesario.

Todavía había dos Estrellas perdidas, vagando por ahí. Si cerraba los ojos podía verlas, palpitando de luz, esperando que él se las llevara y abrazara su poder.

Pronto serían suyas. Quitaría de en medio a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Era una lástima, en realidad. No era necesaria tanta violencia. No debería haberse derramado una sola gota de sangre. Pero, en fin, así eran las cosas...

Sonrió para sí mismo y bebió un largo trago de cálido vino rojo. La sangre, pensó, llamaba a la sangre.

Tres mujeres, tres piedras, tres Estrellas. Era casi poético. Podía apreciar la ironía de la situación. Y, cuando el triángulo dorado quedara completo, cuando las tres Estrellas de Mitra fueran sólo suyas y pudiera acariciarlas sobre el altar, pensaría en las tres mujeres que habían intentado quebrantar su destino.

Pensaría en ellas con cierto afecto, incluso con admiración.

Y confiaba en poder proporcionarles a todas ellas una muerte poética.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola jeje temible no? este hombre definitivamente esta loko jejeje<strong>

**Ahora una pregunta? Quieren leer la historia de Alice? quieren saber que paso con ella?**

**jeje ya saben que hacer para lograr eso jeje**

**byeee y Gracias por todo!**


End file.
